Fuzzy Escapade
by Chizu's Sweet Profile
Summary: Orphan kittens are often expected to have a short life span. In Sakura's case, she has an entire nine lives to think about death. Even if...it's spent in the comfort of some weirdo bent on snagging all the nine Bijuu. UNDER CONSTRUCTION! Read at your own consent.
1. Save Us

A/N: Umm.. Hi? There's not much much of an explanation to be made here. First things first, this entire story has been doused with intense flames of crack. Obviously the concept of _'Sakura living as a cat'_ popped up many times. Including other ideas, such as having her adopted or kidnapped by some Akatsuki goons.. (no offense towards Itachi and the rest! XD)

While most of the chapters involve Sakura's kittenhood, events never mentioned in canon will be written differently. I mean _most_ by the way... BUT wait! I'm very eager to mess around with the plot and see how the results turns out.

Unfortunately, I never owned a cat...so her characteristics will be researched. And to be extra cautious, please excuse any grammar mistakes or incomplete changes found through out the story.

**Special warning**: Strong elements such as suspense, humor, murder, and sadness are widespread. Please do not forget that my version of Madara is a fake. Well..almost all of the story doesn't exist regardless! Plus, I don't specifically own the rights to either licensed anime or manga. *Sobs into a Kleenex tissue* I do claim ownership for the ideas featured in this crack fic.

* * *

><p><strong><span>I Am a Cat<span>  
><strong>

_1. Save us**  
><strong>_

October 10th came and went like any other day. Typically amongst the daily life cycle, people would lost a life then received more in return. Except tonight proved to be entirely different. Over in the distance, an unnatural occurrence bubbles beyond the clouds. It's presence barely bothered any of the usual trekkers who wandered in and out of the forest.

Some of them carelessly tossed around the idea that it was a passing storm left over from said typhoon season. But for whatever the reason may be, most of the stars outside during this time at night were missing.

For a moment more people walking along the trail started to decrease. The silence accompanied by lack of human intervention kept everything at an eerie halt, except for a pairs of autumn leaves slipping and sliding across the ground. Tree branches attached to their roots shook violently, as intense wind currents knocked them overhead.

Suddenly the alarming sound of metal scraping against one another signaled an intense battle amongst the thicket. Critters who hide with their pack mates curiously tracked down such noise. Two figures kicked and threw punches at each other.

The fight scene carried on until a tall blond haired figure buckled down to his knees in defeat. His kunai had slipped out ages ago, hidden further away in tall grass. If he were to outstretch his arm in hope of finding another weapon, the punk who cheated would slash off a finger or two.

Surely this young man has lost tonight. Frustration boiled in the pit of said ninja's stomach.

Tired out from such a challenging feat, his blue eyes closed shut in despair. 'Why can't I beat him! There must be another way..'

Suddenly the mysterious figure closes the gap between themselves "Seems like you've lost the battle already, _yellow flash._" it declares with a chuckle, " Such a fitting fate for a leader such as your self."

"Hold it right there! Don't even move, I'm not finished with you yet." he shouts in warning, waiting for something to happen.

Disobeying such a rude command, said man shifts away in blinding speed. Minato trembled nervously, not sure where the phantom will appear next. Out of nowhere a piercing scream soars into his ear drums. Recognizing the noise, "Kushina!" Yondaime grimaced when a gushing sound followed suit. Looking straight ahead, "...Has he killed Naruto?"

Bands of soldiers suddenly spilled out from their hidden spots in the forest.

Approaching their leader, one of them of them were wounded from fighting earlier. "Lord hokage, we've managed to remove your son off the perimeter."

Bewilderment struck him like a slap against the cheek.

How could they leave Kushina alone with that monster, yet retrace their steps so easily?

Shaking his head feverishly, "How can you guys act so stupid back there? We need backup, ASAP!"

The nins began shifting out of place, freezing in place once a menacing roar shook the ground to it's very core. Everyone stood still, too afraid to intertwine. Paralyzing steps bounced along the forest floor.

"I want half of this team to stay behind and search for Kushina. If you find my wife, pleases stand by and send for help via messenger hawk for the medical team while I go on ahead into the village along with the rest. Does anybody need me to repeat the order again?" Minato asked, voice shielding his anguish.

Barely answering their leader, each person nods their head slowly. Most of them had no clue how the remainder of the night would turn out. But it's better to try, then do nothing at all. The ones with enough courage chose themselves as they slipped away into another part of the forest, carefully following the exploited woman's fainting chakra surge over in a distance.

Left behind with the rest, Minato silently kept a spiritual bond with his wife. Kushina felt the warmth as well, gazing up at sky with an explosive pain surging through her entire body.

_Closing her eyes, she slowly smiled as the tears ran down her skin. '...Minato my love, I cannot..hold out..for m..uch l-longer.'_

_._

_.  
><em>

_._

_Whoever thought such a humongous animal could spread damage in a single day. Obviously it needed help to cause havoc. _With the aid of an alias, Kuruma managed to break into the village. But getting pushed back literally pressed it's buttons. Thanks to the aid of their own shinobi alliance, Kurama grumbled and growled in the cold.

Beforehand, many innocent lives had died. Regardless of sending the villagers underground, paw swipes and dangerous fires blown out of it's snout weakened the population within seconds.

Yet that didn't stop the stretched area of forest greenery existing beyond gates from dealing with the same effects.

Many trees and grass stubs caught ablaze as Kurama moved too and from. Such power pushed each and every animal down to their knees. Whether the destruction of their homes or intense burns, there wasn't any excuse to stop now.

Unfortunately none of them could fend off such a powerful bijuu. having no other choice but to flee. Adult deers pranced away in fear, not looking back as their children are barely able to follow. Birds assisted in their own escape route, wings cuttings through smoke projecting from the fiery acres.

Almost every creature ran for their lives. Except for a mere family tucked deep with an empty space belonging to a hollow tree. The musky spot had been abandoned by an owl troupe weeks before. It's new inhabitants were a mother cat and her small litter of kittens. She had been on her own for a while, barely remembering what it was like to live amongst a colony.

She hadn't relocated since then, getting used to the ways of the forest.

But what's suppose to happen now?

Outdoors began settling down. Previously the crackling noises of fragile bones brought on by spooked animals stomping over the smaller dwellers kept her at bay. If she were out there earlier with her kittens, it could have been them.

A mother cat and her brood had no business moving around in an unpredictable scenery. But regardless, she shouldn't be here any longer. Dying of hunger from lack of food or infections brought upon living in an unsanitary condition is much higher now. Perhaps maybe god could spare them. Unfortunately, that would never happen.

She needed to stay alive till the end...

Whether their home is left standing or not.

* * *

><p>x-X-x-X-x<p>

Out in an open field, a pointy black snout twitches and slithers through the mist. A random cloud of ash unfortunately slipped straight into the poor animal's outer breathing, causing it to sneeze loudly. Once the reaction simmered down, said mammal continues on it's quest.

No other has accompanied him.

After all, they must be tired from running away once_ it_ raided the area.

The escapee had been part of a group who successfully gotten out in time. But the thought of leaving behind more animalsMany trees were blown apart, some left standing by themselves with a few twigs hanging off. Curious for more, it began walking further into the forest.

His golden pupils looked deeper, coming across flatten stumps and trampled animals. Choking up at such a site, said fox moves along.

He was part of the wild pack that had fled earlier, only to decide canceling the trip. Choose to go against his their wishes, the wild mammal turned around and returned into the forest.

So far, what's been discovered turned his stomach.

Scurrying closer over to the deceased tree, the male kitsune backs away after an unappetizing scent rammed into his nostrils. Ears flatted in depression, _'They didn't even get a chance to open their eyes yet.' _Slowly he gets back up on all four of his paws. Tears slowly oozed out of his eye lids.

At the moment, he didn't pay much mind to a sharp prickling bunching up on his tail. _'Whoever you are, please don't bite me. For today is the time to grieve in pure sorrow..'_

_'Over what though?' _questions a young-in._  
><em>

Snapping it's jaw shut in anger_, 'This family perished from consumption of smoke while laying underneath burning branches.' _he growled,_ 'Haven't you any sympathy?'  
><em>

An eerie silence answered back.

Accepting the lack of response in return it carries on, _' Actually, never mind about all that. I feel rather ashamed for yelling at you.'_

Certainly Mr. Fox wished to apologize for all the trouble he's caused. Trotting across on all fours, his body took a detour towards the back. But what's ahead proved to be a haunting meircale. _  
><em>

The visitor tilts its head, _'Have you seen my mother?'_

_'Mother? Y-you can't be one of the dead kittens I saw over there near the tree...'_ The he-kitsune yips, confused but astonished at such a discovery.

She couldn't really see which animal who had been making a fuss over her. The barking and yipping meant it was obviously a fox.

According to the sound of said creature's paws scraping along the dew, it was moving backwards?

He continued to move back in fear, oblivious to a mixed stampede over in the distance. At once the fox twitches one of his ears. Advancing off over by the bushes, he sits there until an abrupt decrease an activity. Swallows, rabbits, a couple of deer, even a specific couple of chipmunks. Together they rush past the oak trees and up rooted bushes.

Curling up in a ball, _'I can't dare to watch all these animals trample her..'_ the fox muses, carefully. Laying there for just a moment, his ears suddenly prick up. _'Wait a sec, perhaps I can save the kitten!' _slowly tugging his tail away from view-point.

At last he made up his mind! It wasn't a difficult problem to solve. Prickling his fur in rage, the fox uses up any remaining power consisting in all four paws connected to his hidden skeletal system within the skin. Traveling at a decent pace, his thin body crosses over a few feet over to the center foliage of the area. Racing at a faster speed in hopes of beating them before they run her over, he snaps them wide open like a crocodile. The kitsune then lowers his snout into a random patch, striking at it in one turn.

Pulling up at the right time, a pink colored kitten floated up by the single hairs on the back of its neck. Randomly her body slants off in an odd angle, obviously being moved somewhere else. Twisting up each muscle in her face, she attempts to sniff out her surroundings. Where is this wandering fox taking her?

What seemed like a bust in harmonic plight fell through. _Literally._

Kitsune-san hadn't slipped away on time, ending up bombarded by charging stags. Opening his mouth, a stressed vocalization blew up on the kitten's fur._  
><em>

Twisting around in the male's grip, _'Mou, why is it so cold today?'_

Surprised by her train of meowing, the edges of his fangs slide off her fur. Watching in complete horror as he drops the little fur ball. Skidding down to the earth in hopes of retrieving her again, instead his chin collides with a sharp rock. The hit sent a jolt into his nervous system. His golden eyes snapped shut, twisting up his features in a deadly cringe.

_'Shit, seems like I didn't.. make it.'_

Laying there, it had no clue of what's happening all around him. The swarm of neighboring animals were nowhere in the area. He had remained in place, bleeding from the wounded spot. Said fox's ribs cracked as a result of the bum-rush, making it difficult for him to breathe. However, it didn't care for this terrible condition brought upon his gentle soul. In fact, he's grateful to have stayed behind.

_'..Now then, I'm sure that she'll do fine on her own.' _the light orange fox mused, grinning mischievously._ 'Or maybe not..'_

Sadly, the kitten thought other wise. She had been randomly deposited out of range, tumbling in a loop, crashing into an unfamiliar coating of goop like essence. Flopping over on her right, a slippery sequential ride followed suit. Landing right in the middle, the movement stops on cue.

**~Meanwhile in another part of the forest~**

Mixtures of vocals belonging to the local animals over lapped in excitement. Even though some survived while others did not, they could repopulate the area as if nothing even happened in the first place. Celebrating in glee, each one seemed on a fritz of constant movement. Birds chirped in joy, deers scraped their horns against the opposite pair. Even wolves and coyotes came together and howled into the sky.

Randomly, the female's partner would break out of their rolling cycle and attempt to tackle her. At his third try, the chipmunk is certain that his next blow would do inflict damage. Sinking down on all fours, the mini mammal prepares to pounce, giving off an array of behavior said attack, by swishing his rump through the air a couple of times.

Four minutes passes by and it launches like a frog. Before the male could even bother to sail for at least a simple minute, a tight boulder collided with its tiny body. The chipmunk's organs and fur erupts like a volcano. Blood would spurt out of the damaged spot, including a fallen eye-ball. Said boulder hits the ground, flattening its victim with a tight grip.

This sudden random attack renders every last animal from chirping and growling in harmony, itching to capture a glimpse of the party crasher. Over to the left, acting out violently in a childish fit, reveals a figure wearing a swirled mask with the color of bright orange peels. If you could look ever so closely beyond the cover up, his exact image rivaled the dead co-founder of the village; Uchiha Madara. After the man's death, his soul still lingers like a stench in the air.

It floats along the earth's capacity during the many days, seeking revenge upon its fallen steady nuke's image takes over its earlier aspects.

You could call him a ghost, or just this simple resurrected form.

His rage could be traced among the mighty winds of triumph, "Damn that Minato! I almost had_ it_.." he growled.

That exact sentence, threw a past event out into the opening like tossed poker cards. Hours before setting underneath the moon light, said male entered Konoha riding on the back of an electric red-orange furred fox with nine tails. Madara planned to single handily wipe out the village's status with just one swipe of its mighty tail, only to fail miserably. Slowly, an image of the enemy played in his mind. Shaking his head violently, he would turn away and watch the image reload from afar.

Mass waves of smoke rose from the grass, and swirled over, circling into a fair design of a male. Within minutes of back tracking, the teeth residing in his mouth would grind against another set located along the jaw line deep within.

In under a few minutes, this fragile memory plays back as in some type of hologram like state. Flickering movements produced a figure, settled high among the head of a colossal maroon colored frog, which stood a tall male with spiky lightning bolt hair and pulsing aqua eyes. Using his many knowledge of jutsus and noble strength, this exact replica of leader residing in the hidden leaves crushed his dreams upon controlling the chakra inflamed monster.

If only, his attempts at plunging the entire world underneath his Tsukuyomi powers will come true at this very moment. But not today. Now he finds him self alone in the forest, while the Kyuubi remained sealed within a newborn baby back in his home village. The elder Uchiha signed deeply. Rubbing his temples, he tried to get rid of the build up clouding his throbbing brain. In order for him to take control of the entire village, he needs every bijuu under his control. But since there's no way to with the powerful kitsune's chakra, he must start lower.

For instance, he'll round-up a group of idiots and steal the lesser chakra monsters away by force.

That's if the world doesn't get in his way..

"Fear not.. for this is only the beginning.." his voice strained, only to snap at the memories taking over once more. "Fuck this! I need to smash..." growled the perpetrator.

3...

..2..

...1...

_'Oh hell no. I do not need a count down..'_

Silence radiated throughout the field, until suddenly random quakes of vicious ground movements interrupts the numerical flow of patience. Keeping his boots still beneath the earth, a quick mimic with the actions of a stone, only to cringe at the sound of a distinct feral roar. He slowly turns around, facing a lone leopard from the other side of the forest. The male mindlessly surveys his opponent. Appearing bigger in size, the feline's gender ruled out any traces of femininity.

His fur seemed coated in dry blood from a previous kill while the skin apparently shown bones, hence the reason it wanted to bother him in the first place. Fueled by hunger, it rushes over towards him, fangs sparkling in the sun light. Using its paws to swipe at him, the leopard deals countless blows at the human trespassing on its territory.

"You will not fight me." the elder Uchiha demands crisply. Moving along the ground in a calm state, Sharingan circulating like an out of control wind mill. "Retreat back into your hole at once..."

The prowler tilts its massive cranium to the side, blinking like an actual confused human.

Right hand risen, Madara swings across and smacks the feline along the right side of its face. For the last time, the animal blinks in shock, then faces him, growling up a storm.

"Why are you doing this?" questioned the masked stranger. "I command thee to return to where once ye came."

"Grrrraauugghhhhhh!"

Tilting his own head to the side, an eye brow rose. "The hell are you mumbling about? I don't speak leopard."

The creature slowly paws through the distance, chasing directly after him. Drool began formulating from every corner of its muzzle. Within ever full-blown minute, waves of instinct to feel victorious over a kill made him pursue this human even more. On the other side, Madara quickly jumps away his arms waved about, creating loose circulate air. The blast of texture rocketed across the atmosphere and landed a hit upon its face.

Said feline found gravity being reduced as it flies backwards towards the back of the forest, hitting a few trees. He waits for the said leopard to rebound, which happened rather quickly. Growling in anger, the tom's paws hit the soil once more. Inching closer, its will for revenge boils deep within the skin follicles. All of this sudden anger.. turning directly into a mount of fowl chakra. Smirking, he felt impressed with the creature's inability to step down and beg for mercy.

Now this older being usually doesn't cast this event aside to remove drama. Most of the time it's masked by his amusement and laid back attitude. But when push comes to shove, he will fight back in a triple play. When the right moment begins to open its doors for him, he will sit down on his throne hoisted in the sky, and be surrounded by hundreds of whores and cheese nips. That's only when he seizes each bijuu brought into existence.

Over come with joy, a pair of fists fly up over his head, "Once the plan reaches completion, I'll rule the world!"

Laughing like a maniac, the fit of positivity fell off point. Madara flew back when his earlier opponent thick skulled its way over to a random spot on his body. Knocking down a few trees, said nuke-nin gets up.

Leaning on a sunken tree trunk for support, "Seems like you're.." he trails steadily, placing his the tip of an index finger on a random spot of his mask. "back for round two.."

Refitting the swirly designed facial trickery back into place, he then slowly shrunk down into a fighting stance. The enemy from afar continued standing on all fours, suddenly hunching over low into the ground. It's entire body began trembling. Growling uncontrollably, a seep of orange energy exploded out of it's pores. Madara grew surprised by this improvement. In fact, the more he dwelled over that trump card the damn creature acquired, his focus turning angry and sloppy.

Slowly the scene developed into a diseased followship.

It had undergo some type of transformation. turned more feral, sporting what seems like a long _energy_ tail .

"What's Kurama's power doing inside you?"

The discovery made him extremely angry.

How did this fool, let alone an animal, out of all people gain access to such a function?

Quickly he unsheathed a spare katana from off the length of his back. "You must be disposed of immediately!"

If he allowed this thing to roam past his range, then a bounty will follow suit. What if some screwed up corrupted fool decides to chain it up for a horrible purpose? No one must use this crude creation.

Since the match was of a level one-creature, he chose to end off the feline's life with a single turn involving pin wheels. The slowness caused by his kekkei genkai had made him end the deal at a faster death rate. Except, it seemed that the left over chakra hadn't split into thin air. Kicking away the dead carcass with his right foot, Madara proceeds with sticking a hand into one of the pockets stitched into the cloak he wore.

Reeling it out, a small object rested neatly in his palm. Said male was going to seal the energy away in this stone. He bends his knee caps in half towards his ninja sandals, lowering down into the grassy field. Stretching his hand out into the field, the scattered orange energy slowly warps from its place and into the device.

Suddenly a clot of bushes shake and rattle from behind. A lone visible eye narrows in suspicion as he waits patiently for the culprit to show its self. Who possibly could this figure be? Konoha nins? Cloud bimbos? Minato seeking revenge? Whoever their form reveals as, he'll take them down with a single vein crackling punch. Numerous minutes pass when a small kitten sticks its head out into the nightly breeze. Realizing who his watcher is, the hidden anger boils down into quirkiness.

"Tch.. seems like only just a kitten. How odd. Making me all giddy and shit like that.." he grumbles, raking a finger through his clothes. "I suppose I'll be on my way now.."

The cat moves about, trembling from lack of warmth.

Quite curious by this random stranger, a new personality blossomed in his soul. Not the _'I'mma kill you'_ rage, much like a simple_ 'Childish hippo'_ persona. Crouching low on both knees supported by the weight of said sandals, the male secures him self a closer range near this feline.

Rather then representing the height of that leopard he murdered before, this one seemed much like the opposite. Said small kitten was about the size of his palm. Madara sadly unable to tell what color it's eyes were, due to still being closed. The feline mews even more, sensing danger by his larger presence, and just wiggles away. Raising an eye brow, the man propped an elbow up his knee, and then laid there, secured in his own palm.

"Humph. You only seem eight days old. Where is your mother?"

Within minutes after asking the question, an answer did not follow..

He should have known better.

"It's okay. Not even the trees in this here forest talk back." he jokes, not sure if it's funny or not.

If only this kitten had gained its sight to gaze upon the tinge of pink flooding this man's cheeks beyond the professionally crafted mask. The very idea of actually owning a pet during his younger days had never been thought of besides just a few koi fish that were randomly plucked out of the stream and left sitting in his belly during lunch.

It didn't officially feel like that exact status since Madara regularly stole from the wealthy countries and tended only to his needs. Either way, he felt a tad lonely, so perhaps this feline might be as well due to the lack of a present kin. Coughing for a split second, he attempted to break the ice, and then shuffled his feet across the area like a crab, moving a bit closer to the kitten.

Lifting his right arm, the masked-convict extended the inches down into the ground and picked up his prize. After securing the feline in his grip, the tiny milk drinker surfaces up to his covered face for a quick investigation.

"That's strange. Why is your fur color.._pink_?" he strained, not sure of the situation at hand.

On whim, said cat burrows into his hand for warmth. Bit surprised by its feeble actions, the male started calculating on what exactly caused such a reaction that quickly; standing still, mid-autumn blasts of wind tugged on each leaf and narrow branches. Pardon his French, but perhaps that could be the simple answer. With a grunt, the elder Uchiha puts it into his cloak by securing it from falling with his hand then left in a flurry of leaves.

Light foot steps trailed along the low balance of the grass. As time passes, an annoying source of meowing followed. Instead he chose neither to respond, trekking forward in silence. Deciding to end the travel, he pauses mid-step.

Mumbling remains inaudible, mentioning silly stuff and such. "...This forest does not have edible food. Now hush before I stuff an acorn down your throat."

On whim, the mewing stopped. Madara smirks at his victory. Just then, he pauses for a bit and tilts his masked chin towards the sky. Darkness took over the entire village. Located in the streets, villagers scrambled from one area to the next, attempting to finish last-minute errands. It only took a few minutes for the mob to clear, leaving behind a seemly light breeze circulating like lifeless energy. However, it actually masked the power of a silent thinker. Unable to leave from his post, said being stood above the top of wooded a power line, circulating long connected power cables that at which scales for miles, stretching along the horizon.

With his intense vision scaling across the village, images of buildings and trade marks shift and recede before him. He was hungry, including his new kitten. Said man kept his vision stayed on a house with a light on from the inside. His acute hearing picked up on multiple meows and purrs made beyond the comfort of a home.

Madara had formed a conclusion involving a single person inside would know about taking care of a kitten. But what really bothered him the most was its gender. He can not advance forward without giving it the correct name. So he took off into the breeze and popped up near the door.

"Knock, knock." he murmurs, imitating the noise of a fist bashing against the wood. "Open up, it's the...um, pizza man." he confirmed randomly.

Suddenly a pair of feet rushes towards the door. Madara heard it well. Unfortunately, he wasn't here to deliver pies covered with cheese and numerous toppings. turns away and whistles a light tune. His muffled orchestra of music dies down when the foot steps stop. Facing the door, he then waits patiently for the oak entrance to open.

Standing at the opening of the house is a man, happy as ever to see a new face. "Good afte—" he greeted pleasantly, only to holler after noticing that the visitor represented terrorist status. "WAAAAH!" screams the man, flailing about in fright. "Please d-don't hurt me!"

Madara's right hand tightened around the young fellow's neck. "Let me into this sterile living quarters of yours. Within the indoors you will teach me how to take care of a cat." he demanded carefully. "Do I make my self clear?"

"Mm-hmm.." the man responses, nodding slowly in acceptance.

Once the answer clicks in his brain, the nuke-nin releases his deadly iron grip. Said victim caves down to the floor on his knees, hands spread out wide apart. Turning over his shoulder to view the intruder, a kick plowed up on his back side. Quickly his gaze changes over by the right side of a wall as he flew towards it. Hitting the solid matter, the male's head presses up against it. He remains still, listening to the sounds of feet strolling across the main room.

At last the Akatsuki member approaches him casually from behind. Reaching out, Madara grabs the back of the citizen's shirt, then throws him towards the opening of another area. Regaining his balance, he quickly scrambles back to his feet, making a run for it over to another room.

Watching the poor soul's vanishing act, the convict starts to trek behind him. The alarmed villager occasionally kept glancing back to see if the terrorist is sill following him. Picking up on his chakra, the guy laughs nervously tried to pick up some supplies for him to use.

"What is that?" a voice ponders.

Reacting on sync with the voice, he chucks a brush at the wall in surprise and turns around going, "W-w-what was what?" questioned the man, with a blend of teeth chatter.

"I asked you, what is that."

"Oh. _That?_ It's a brush. Suppose to helps clear your kitten's build up of fur and dirt." he claims, ending with a toothy grin. "When you finish brushing them, their fur looks nice and shiny, as if smoothed out like a rock."

"Won't that harm it?"

"Not really.. just a growl here and there. Well, it only happens if you brush them a tad bit hard then they're used to."

Madara simply nods in understanding, holding back on asking any more questions.

Doing something else, the man fiddles around with some items located on the floor. Placing each token back in a woven basket, he then carefully lowers down onto both knees.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty." cooed the man, clicking his tongue. "Where is the mother? I know she's around here somewhere."

Over in a corner near the fire place revealed two kittens sleeping underneath their mother's stomach. and out into the opening. Said queen slept peacefully from daily play, making it easier for them to leave. Yuki's fur seemed as if she was a mobile snow angels pet. Unlike his sister's own coating of white powder, Toboe's own pelt shined in a light gray color. Taking notice of this, Uchiha-san ponders over his own kitten.

"Is there ever such a thing as a pink cat?" he asks out the blue.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" questions the man, oblivious to the question sculpted. "In fact, where did you find the cat? All of this sounds like a joke.."

"Don't bitch about this, I have direct evidence over my claim." Madara explains carefully, digging into his cloak. Pulling something out, "See? It's still a new-born.."

Within moments, the man's eyes widen in shock. "Huh? Let me see that..." He demands, taking the kitten into his arms, studying the fluff ball carefully. "Wow, I never seen a pink cat before in my entire life."

"That doesn't answer my question. Why does her main fur color mimic a child's coloring utensil?"

"Um.. I think that might be a mutation in the DNA. Nothing serious.."

The feeling of relief takes over his emotions, causing him to sign softly. "Is there anything these cats eat or drink or eat?"

"Well, mostly liver, chicken, fish, and sometimes even vegetables. For now since these little guys are still kittens, they can only drink their mother's milk."

"That's not possible. Her mother is hardly available at the moment, including the father."

"It's normal for the a tom's disappearance. Except not exactly for a first time mother." Explains the man, kinda baffled by the situation. "Which is quite strange indeed..."

"Such a horrible set of fate for a single cat. My parents were present during the rest of my childhood.. including my brother."

"I know that already.. which is why I chose not to alert the police force of your presence." he says hauntingly, looking up at the convict. "Do you wish to leave?"

On whim, said statement puts the masked wearing leaf-native on high alert.

"No, I don't." Madara replied lazily, carry on with the conversation. "So, you do know minimal facts about me..." he speculates in a low form of awe. "Anything else?"

Changing his mind, "You know what? I really don't mind any of this at all.. This cat is far more important than your criminal record."

"Indeed." he would respond gruffly.

"Oh yeah, by the way... My name is Yuta."

Staring blankly at the man, "...Pleasure to meet you. Now do you have anything in stock for this creature?" he mentioned curtly.

"Why yes I do. Just simple stuff such as standard cat food packed with minerals and antioxidants."

-x-X- x-X -X-x-

Months passed since giving away a lost kitten to some old bystander living in lousy village. Madara grew accustomed with the changes, occasionally visiting Yuta's house over and over. Sometimes he would get himself into a bit of a scuffle, leaving him no choice but to skip town and squat else where till the coast was clear.

Ever since finding it, a mute discovery representing the exact essence of humble attributes about taking care of another living thing baffled him. Except he couldn't continue to ponder those thoughts, leaving now and then on a quest outdoors.

The nuke's actions thrive on a strict balance of killing famous bystanders and forcing minimal nuke-nins to join his organization. Even though traveling enlists being gone for such a short period, his next killing still resides in the village. He plans to visit the area tonight.

Fixated on making spotty appearances, most are bloody and unnecessary tactics to cover his tracks. At the moment, he slipped into the area undetected. A light breeze scoops up leaves and other spare objects, even flicking loose strands of hair off people both skinny or solid. Retracing his steps, he creeps over to the house in silence.

The atmosphere above him gave off the usual darkness around this time, making it a lot more easier for him to maneuver through the streets on the prowl. He carefully walks along the side of the building. Finding a perfect window just for him, a single right arm slowly ascends up to his chest. Stretched back behind his head, it's sent sailing into the front.

Said male didn't bother to flinch from the source of pain as his fist impaled the glass. Madara rolls it through in circular motions, causing the shattered shards to break off. He remains silent as the scattered pieces riddled with sharp edges falls carelessly to the ground, cracking upon hitting its dusty texture. Clearing the glass away so he could find the door knob.

The elder Uchiha found it at once and opens the door.

He place a right leg into the house, and then another, wandering down further.

"Why hello there. Haven't seen you in a longgggg time."

Said visitor easily recognized the voice.

Barely moving a muscle, he keeps quiet for a moment longer.

"Would you care to sit down for a cup of tea?" Yuta offers kindly, lifting up a metallic dispenser.

Madara quickly sensed that the room felt much hotter then usual. Scanning around for it's source of higher temperature he spotted some kettle perched carefully on the table.

"No thank you, I'll pass." said strange denied politely, lifting up the flaps attached to his trench coat. "Isn't there any type of curfew here?"

"Only for the kiddes though. Either way, I cannot dare to think about sleeping right about now." the villager ends with a chuckle, waving it off.

"And why is that?" Uchiha-san pondered suspciously.

"I've had this really terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach for a while now..." Yuta mentions in a low voice, indicating it by placing a hand over by his stomach, "reminded me to... stay awake_ tonight_."

Attempting to change the subject, "That's enough. I need to get back to my business..."

Taking a few steps along the floorboard, said wandering nin finds himself in the previous room where he left the kitten. Beyond his mask, he took notice of sudden movements belonging to a scurrying ball of fluff, apparently having its eyes open, ears twitching and everything. The tiny thing flies across the room and claws at a jingling ball.

"She has gotten rather stronger now." spoke a distant voice.

Bit confused, a free hand would lift and scratch beneath the chin, "That's strange.. I thought _she_, was a he." Madara brought up casually.

The figure takes a step out of the shadows, "Not really. You can't actually figure out the gender until the genitals rise up from their outer skin.."

"I hardly harbored a clue about that."

Yuta grins "My word. You need to learn more about the basi-" and takes a few steps forward,

Interrupted from finishing his sentence, an event changing scene take folds directly in the living room. Madara already vanished from his spot, popping up over in the left, neither wielding a tainted weapon. Given no time to escape from the dangerous motive, a sword swiftly slips into his tender upper body. The stab slipped through quickly, feeling like a needle digging up in his flesh.

Moments pass since the assault. Yuta signed once more of the symptoms took hold. Eyes quaking in shock, he looses his balance and topples down to the floor. Laying there on his left side, intense sharp gasps for air beg for mercy. Afterwards, blood spills out from within the veins, flooding the entire body; Making an exit from the wounds, even dribbling off the tongue.

Some blood lingers on the man's taste buds, sliding down the throat, and into the male's stomach. The trail of fluids had kept him on a fit of coughing as if he's on fire. Once the flow stopped traveling, there was another moment for Youta to regain his strength.

Hoarse breaths followed suit, "Sweet heavens, you seem to have.. betrayed me." Said male only laughs for a bit and puts his hand up to his chest and covers his heart.

"I never considered becoming an ally to you." Madara replied back, reeling back his hand.

Slowly the sword started separating from Yuta's stab wound. He found it difficult to relax, filching in pain as the weapon slid across a wall of blood vessels.

Within a few seconds it had succeed. More blood seeped out, developing a short trail near the masked figure's towering figure.

"I originally planned out using your housing complex for hospitality."

"Please don't lie sir... everything wasn't for you." taunted the sickly man. "I-it..was .. certainly for Sakura.." he croaked, blood trickling down his pale blue lips.

"Did you name her after the attributes of tree?"

"Yes I did. Sakura's odd color brings back memories... filled with cherry blossoms."

Madara sent a cold glare at the fallen citizen.

An old man such as himself obviously couldn't fight back, so it was an easy kill. Perhaps maybe too easy.

In another area of the house, a blob of pink stalked over to an inky red substance. Feeling curious, she would step on the blood, and then stare down at her soiled front paws. She seemed to lap over the blood with her tongue; lapping it up feverishly like sugary syrup. For she has just experienced the real taste of death..

"Sakuranbo, we must leave."

Frowning at such an awful nick name, _'No, no! My name is Sakura-chan, not the fruit!'_

Taken by surprise, Madara slowly moves back. His back accidentally bumping up against a book-case.

The feline's head dips down,_ 'I dunno...aren't cats suppose to talk?'_ she questions curiously, blood trickling down her whiskers.

"Don't touch any thing else." Madara commanded sharply, heading straight for the kitchen.

Sakura shook violently, _'But why?'__  
><em>

Over in the next room, the wanderer spent his time maneuvering around, searching for any type of material that can easily cleanse fresh body fluids. Gazing ahead in a split angel of motions, his eyes traced the designs of utensils and creations like cabinets, a sink, and other functions for daily needs. Reaching out to grasp a container, many thoughts surged through his mind; Mostly, about Youta's death.

Will anybody find the body and attempt to remove it?

In fact, aren't there any security in this district at all? Past experiences possibly could lead them here. Grumbling to him self, he locates the cylinder like substance in a cabinet. Removing the paper towels from out said chosen storage, Madara quickly heads for the opening of the kitchen. Within a few seconds there was a short pause.

He continue to stare straight ahead. Allowing the scene to set in his mind, a spell of confusion swept over his body. The kitten from before stood at the front. Covered in blood, she just stared at him. Taken aback by the blurriness of raw blood, he scoffed.

"You weren't suppose to roll around like a dog.." Madara pointed out lazily. _'Such a strange cat.'_

Sakura meows strangely,_ 'What's with the um...' _she questioned in puzzlement._  
><em>

"Towels. These are-" he explained, pausing in time before mentioning what it was. "Who is speaking to me?"_  
><em>

Rushing towards him, her paw bats below at his feet._ 'Towels! Can I have them?'_

Looking down, "Hm?" The male questions, takes a few steps back. "Do not harm your savior."

_'What are you talking about? That ojii-chan helped raised me!'_

Hissing from the lack of understanding, another sound bellowed from up front.

The kitten sat her self down on the tiles_, 'Aren't ya gonna check?'  
><em>

"No..."_  
><em>

Plopping over, she rolls on her back. _'Well, can you scratch my belly instead? I wanna play!'_

"I cannot play with you at the moment."

Out of nowhere, a knock on the door played through. Numerous voices follow afterwards.

Sucking his teeth, the man's gums turn red. Madara summoned up a light amount of chakra, shifting his weight over to the kitchen window.

He plans to use this as an escape route. Except, what about the cat? The male couldn't get to her now. Said Akatsuki remained out of reach till the coast was clear. Tucked away hidden in the darkness, placing more weight on the sill in a crouched posture. Perhaps his cover wouldn't get blown this way.

Intense banging followed suit. The banging hardly signaled of a supernatural occurrence. Not even a goat head butting the oak.

Or perhaps he had dug deep into his imagination way too much. Attempting to ignore that thought, the front door busts open. The one lone iris visible beyond his mask took notice of a group of traveling ANBU. Leaving un-detected seemed the best option about now._  
><em>

Lifting his foot, it suddenly lowers back down. Ears rising up in high alert; There had been a noise that slipped through the cracks. Descending his handicapped vision over to the oak tiles, something bright caught his full attention.

_'Why aren't you leaving? They're going to get you!' _she mewed frantically, paws scratching up against the oak sink. _'Run, runnn!'_

More noise thundered through out the house.

A silence cuts through, till harsh whispers and gasps explode into dust. They had discovered the body.

* * *

><p>-x.X-X-x.X-X-x.-<p>

Before it was too late, Madara had successfully escaped out through the window. He felt a tad guilty for leaving her behind. Thinking back on the previous actions, Sakura's probably wedged somewhere inside the house for protection from the local police force. Yet of course, the only crucial moment he enjoyed the most, was murdering the witness of his continuous travels.

Even though Yuta's expression couldn't be scene through his killer's hollow mask, the intense loud screams were surely enough. Despite such a magical evening, still one question came to mind. What exactly seemed the point in sacrificing one's well being for some feline?

_'Perhaps I might never get the chance to figure it out...'_ the convict mused, carrying on through the forest.

He continues to press forward, coming across another village. This one seems fairly wide spread, co-existing with shinobis and civilians alike. Except what seemed different about him, was practically everything. So far nobody can pin point who exactly stayed hidden within this mysterious get up. Clothes, stature, even the very head band that's been kept hidden for so long had actually been fastened around his neck for all to see.

Like so, the design wasn't of his home town at all. Either one of the present villages insignia he chooses off the tip of his nose will always be double checked by the villagers either young or old. Not like this nuke-nin even gave a shit any way. Puffing up his chest, it drops, lips parting to release a sharp sign. Staring straight ahead, his ears picked up on a small vocal tune centering around light giggles.

Both eyes mind you, not one, scanned through the unkindly scenery, settling on a group of kunoichis. ...Girls? Why were they all staring like that? The purpose of this henge was to avoid with getting caught, not becoming a target for giggling bug-eyed members of the opposite sex. He had experimented on his current age before entering the village. Apparently it had decreased, representing a younger being.

This troupe obviously is unaware of this low rank pitiful genjutsu._ 'How stupid...'_

"Um, no offense.. but why did even you bother to keep that cat from the victim's house again?" spoke a far away voice. "It would have been suitable to release her back in the wild.

Another solider joined in, "Dunno. Thought it would be a cute present for my daughter." he explains, inspecting the little discovery at face view.

"How so? We're alway told to release the animals or take em to a shelter, not keep them." rehearsed the not so positive partner.

Tired of hearing the little verbal spat Madara simply side step over to the right so no one could see him, then goes ahead and disables the henge. Lowering his chakra so nobody would detect him, he stood there, listening in on the current conversation. Within seconds into the word over flow, a careless attitude rammed into his brain. The original topic seemed to have break away, suddenly refreshed by a random joke. Quickly the masked nin scoffed. _'I already spoke of that. There's no difference to what I thought of.'_

"How exactly though? It looks so _weird_." spoke a non thankful being.

"You're weird. Now if you don't mind...I need to think of a name for this little guy."

"That cat within your grasp does own a male genitalia." piped a vacant voice. "Remove her from your wretched captivity or else."

"Hmm? Who the fuck said that?" the first person questions, pupils darting all over the place.

Randomly a kick brushes up against the rough cracked skin of his right jaw. Accepting the blow without straining to use any blockage chakra, it manages to thrust the male backwards. Unable to control a temporary balance loss, his back slams into a hard substance.

Impacting the brick pattern, an ever lasting pain exploded from the present nerve points on the nin's spine. Wincing out in pain, said shinobi slowly slides down the solid material, setting his lower half on the ground. Leaning back against a wall for support, he hardly pays attention to spare bricks drizzling like destructive hail. Dropping down with such a force, minor pieces bounce all over the place as if exploding pop corn kernels. Madara didn't pay much mind, walking closer to his victim.

Over at a decent distance, his partner trembled in fear. "W-what are you?" he stuttered in fright, looking on in fear. "ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW!"

Turning down the demand over revealing such a simple name, his present form randomly vanishes. Watching the being erupt into black clouds, a surprised gasp follows suite, critically escaping from said man's lips. Unable to track down the trouble making stranger, he suddenly suffers from a tight hysteria.

While the stressed nin continued with his mass blockage of focus, he seemed completely unaware that the kitten still remained in his grasp. Twisting and turning, Sakura squirmed around constantly within the narrow depths of his palms.

She suddenly stops dancing, freezing in place.

Quickly the critter recognizes a second chakra surge, including a fading one that once belonged to a conscious shinobi.

Minimizing in size, her mouth remained open, meowing loudly in hope that Madara traces her constant whining. The spurge to repeat such an annoying fades when a hand slammed down on her back. Displaying fleeing motions of a Caterpillar, another short pause follows suit.

As if knowing who had hovered directly in front of her kidnapper, she looks up into the lone eye of a previous accomplice. Baseless shadows coated the walls, including red blood. Slowly the balance holding her up perished. Barely finding any comfortable space, the feline lowers down against a dusty surface. Her neck raises, face staring into the mask of said killer.

One hollow pupil greeted her. Including a katana dipped in a strange substance. Like ink, it slowly spreads downwards towards the hilt. Thinning out into a tiny droplet, it suddenly falls over onto the ground.

However, Sakura could hardly trace such a crimson color of human blood.

Which was okay, since neither could he.

* * *

><p><span>Q and A Debate! V4<span>

**Q: Why is Sakura a stray cat in this fic?**

_A: I wanted to try something different. Instead of her being a human then turning into a cat, it's been reversed. Get it?_

**Q: What are you talking about? That's still the same like any other idea.**

_A: I hardly think it is. If you give this story a chance, it might even change your mind._

**Q: Moving on, movin on! Why did Madara out of all people take her underneath his dark wing?**

_A: It's the start of the story! Personally, I'm slightly bored by the 'Itachi finds her' plot device._

**Q: Oi, your Madara is a fake. Aren't you gonna change him?**

_A: Hell no. Sakura is not aware of this 'difference.' I'm using that as a plot device for the upcoming scenes.  
><em>

**Q: Will there be any romance in the beginning?**

_A: I cannot say. Even if there was, the elements of romance would turn up crummy.  
><em>

**Q: Speaking of people, will Sakura be turning into one?**

_A: I'm debating on keeping her a cat for the first fifteen chapters or more. So yeah, it's possible.  
><em>

**Q: Hey you! Not all the members are present!**

_A: This story features behind the scenes during the Akatsuki time line. Most of them will come in piece by piece._

**Q: Will any of the members die?**

_A: Of course. But I'm not mentioning which ones._

**Q: Back to Sakura, will she be talking to the people around her?**

_A: No, and yes. Her thoughts will kept in italic.  
><em>

**Q: Will she ever visit Konohagakure no Sato?**

_A: Maybe. Quit asking questions!_

**Q: One more thing! What is the theme based on?**

_A: Well, I was thinking about "Ponyo" at the time. For example, one of main changes in the film centers on when she tastes human blood and then turns into a human, but still with all her powers intact. That's what I'm aiming for, minus the nekomimi.  
><em>

**Q: Will there be any OVAS?_  
><em>**

_A: I'm thinking about adding short stories towards the end. Or perhaps maybe create a separate story. Dunno...  
><em>

_**Q: I'm not done harassing you yet. What the hell are the parings?**_

__A: Honestly, I don't think there will be any... Perhaps a small coupling might pop up later in the series. No promises though! XD  
><em>_

**Q: That's prosperous! There's always a damn paring.**

__A: Pfft..not all the time there has to be one. Like I said, who knows..__

**__Q: How come there's still minor (yet extreme) grammar errors still present in most of the story?__**

__A: Teehee. I'm not close to cleansing it yet. But that doesn't mean new chapters will be left out in the cold.__

**A/N:** I've created this guide for any readers who felt confused after reading. Hopefully the little questions towards the end of chapter one cleared everything. It will permanently remain right here. Well, there we have it!

Thank you for reading. Please enjoy the rest of the story! :D


	2. Recruiting an ally

I've noticed something very, very, **VERY** wrong with this chapter.

..It's not easy being _cheesy._

* * *

><p><strong>Surreptitious Ninja Cat<br>**

**Chapter 2. Recruiting an ally**

Sakura had no clue to what's going on this very moment. Where exactly is she? This new place, that seemed undeniably unfamiliar to her. How exactly did this innocent kitten like her turn up over here? There hasn't been any type of resulting situation like this before. Back then at home, she _always_ ended up leaving the area at unpredictable time periods, and then randomly abducted by a wandering resident of the forest or even Hatsune herself.

Except now this time it seemed like none of them were even bothering with searching for her. It's only been...how long since then? At times the feline felt sad over this current issue. Near the beginning of her young life as a newborn, she's sheltered underneath the underbelly of her birth mother.

Daily warmth given away by her family, even milk for comfort, until the cycle suddenly shatters on just that one night. Struggling with the fact that they wouldn't be coming back, Sakura closes her eyes as repeated sounds of ricocheted meteorites and crude deaths exploded in her ears. Back then when she was small, the only time said cat could be aware of the fire flaring over the entire forest, was an inherited gift; sense.

Without that equipped feature flowing through said feline's veins, her entire body could have burned into ashes. Of course she's grateful for her savior. But if only fate didn't decide to play god and attempt to give her a second chance else where. Instead she could have been back over at the woods, voicing a _'thank you'_ meow filled with generosity. Or perhaps trading a peace-offering with an occasional friendly nuzzling. That might work...

On the bright side though, for now she must try to forget all of this, and attempt an ability to tolerate the second unexpected care giver of reliability. However, the worse part out of the entire situation is the ability to survive off this new life style. In fact, a nagging lack of identification for the man kept bristling her fur like filthy fleas. Except she's too busy struggling to keep the title of freedom. After all, the mini mammal's status still represent a feral neko.

Madara suffered between minor into serious problems with her now and then. Mostly because, he assumed that when a feline relocates in the comfort of another, they would slowly transform with the traits like a house cat. Sadly that plan seemed to have back fired when all the training back at Youta's house swirled down the drain pipe. Biting, growling, hissing, even tearing up his cloak were one of her constant behaviors.

Now he can decide upon giving up, stopping right in the middle of nowhere and repeatedly stab the kitten with a kunai, allowing her blood to drain all over a tree stump, then carry on as if nothing happened. Except he didn't want to. This key point in lack of slaying technique makes the nuke-nin rather angry with himself.

People, plants, windows, doors, even trees bend and rot at his will. Now why can't he gain enough shallow will to murder this cat? Mind you, she's not just any old tabby or Manx. In fact, he hardly has a clue of her species! This unrecognizable topic dumb founded Madara the most. What if she decides to breed one day? An annoying beggar or cat fanatic might even attempt to rob him of his fortune! Sparking a groan from his lips, _'What am thinking? This isn't normal...'_

_'Ne, neeee...Lemme out!'_ growled an unpleasant voice._ 'I cannot breath in hereee!'_

Groaning again in complete misery, Madara tightened the grip on his cloak. The exact statement has replayed over and over for the exact hour. Wandering ninjas even stopped venturing off on daily missions to check on the noise.

"Pfft. Those Kuro nins were not of what I expected." the male piped, striking a conversation to him self once more.

Silence randomly fills the air. If he knew better, gaining someone new in his life doesn't mean that it'll talk back.

Mumbling under his breath, the male pulls her out from within his cloak. The little fluff ball kept her fangs nibbling on a piece of cloth that she randomly stole from beyond his cloak. Why must this happen? Last time he checked, Sakura didn't show up as a mangy mutt.

Staring down at her, she immediately hissed at him, dropping the spare tidbit. Tracing the fallen pattern, it hits the ground, then ripped into tiny pieces. Madara quickly recognized the silver glint before the scattered cloak . He then turns to the right, and then the left, hardly finding a single trap. Signing deeply in defeat, the male lowers him self, beginning to survey the forest floor for any secret activity.

Green grass greeted him, including a silver lining within the thicket.

Raising a gloved hand to the right side of his head, he scratched at the spot continuously. "Don't recall this area's arsenal distributions."

Before long, the thin line cut's in half. Departing from itself as if unsupported bridges, the remaining bits catches fire. A mild wind current brushes him by, causing smoke to flare up into the sky. Sucking his teeth,_ 'Was this fragile moment planned?'_ This must have been a trap! Adverting his attention to the left, shadows launch out in a distance.

Each figure takes their time out of the bushes, grasping crafty weapons. Their faces are kept hidden behind mysterious follow ups. Screwed over by lack of knowledge on his opponent, or by this situation alone, more than one, ticked him off. If said nuke-nin were to march over, and then form a forceful line by a glare alone, then rip off each mask every five seconds, it would seem take form in some type of supernatural tornado.

Quickly he smirks beyond his own mask. That plan _might_ work. Continuing to keeping an on them, a single solider moved out-of-place. His photographic memory picks up on the change. Another traveling nin steps out, till randomly, the entire flock over laps each other. To hinder within confusion, a flash crimson ran wild within the blank slots of his mask.

Blurry images slowed down in pace, giving him enough time to mess around with physics. Taking a few steps forward, he eyes traveled in many locations all over the forest. Madara recognized the designs; Rabbit, cat, and even an owl. _'Not much of a difficulty to exterminate them.'_

Leaning over, some type of meow halted him almost immediately. That darn cat. Creeping down towards a spare palm, he frowns when it seems vacant. Where did she wander off to? If that old man taught the transportation jutsu to her...

What is he getting upset for? Sakura doesn't have any chakra.

Or does she?

**-Konohagakure no Sato-**

Located underneath the hot piercing sun, a small child struggles to lift himself up from off the ground. His fragile knees remained glued shut into the dirt, literally coated with grimy substances. Small scrapes made it's home against his skin. Keeping his palms secured against the earth, shoulder blades propped up and rest craftily. Mouth opened, nasty coughs explode like drums splattered with blood. Beads of sweat began to release itself from the younger boy's pores.

He had never struggled to get up like this before. What's with this sudden change? Trying his best, the male rises up on both legs, feeling an overwhelming power of exhaustion. This negative power made it rather difficult for him to act. Within one lanky step, Uchiha-san stumbles across the dusty training area. His feet then continue to ache, causing him to pause for only a short period.

Standing there hope of steady breathing to blossom within his lungs, a different move set established it's self within his small body. Pain spiraled out of the wounded spot. Raising his right shoulder, it then latches on an infected spot. Placing an index finger against the surface, with just one touch, it caused a sterile hiss. Apparently this simple spar proved way past his expectations.

After witnessing the third shinobi war with his own two eyes; it only seems like repeat like a terrible nightmare. Those screams of agony, dripping wet dead bodies on each layer of the battlefield. Unable to recover in such a short amount of time, his father demands him to resume training to fight. But why? He is only just a boy. Crumbling to the ground, the boy shuts his eyes. _'Ugh.. what the crud is wrong with me?' _and then slowly opens them.

Tilting his head over to the sky, the young teen took his left knee off the ground and stood up on his own two legs. In front of him were two dummies with multiple kunais left within its body. He stares at it and suddenly starts to sweat bullets. Itachi takes notice of him self suffering from an emotional break down.

He flees the scene after seeing an image of dead enemy solider in front of the dummy. The young male kept wandering, back tracing on a path that lead back to his home village. When he gets there, a mysterious voice breaks through the air.

"Here's to think that I've been out of shape for so long..." it trailed, fading out towards the end.

"Meow.." agreed a lazy voice. _'Can we get fish now? I'm hungry...'_

Upon hearing a voice, "Hm?" he murmured, vision carelessly whisking around the village. _'Who else is here besides me?'_

"I'm not fishing for those eels you like to play with."

Studying the man from his spot, "Who's that over beyond the distance?" he wonders, squinting both eye lids into narrow almonds.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Hearing an unfamiliar tone once more, the boy's hollow irises widen in surprise. Quickly he chooses not to stay, fleeing on foot. Using the remaining chakra stored in his system, the younger boy runs off over to a nearby clearing in the forest. Getting tired as seconds turn into minutes, said Uchiha cringed when he noticed the same figure from before.

Unnecessarily it disappears. Puffing up his chest, a displeased sign escapes out of the depth of his lips, resetting the pace representing a stable breathing pattern. Within minutes, he feels something jab a randomly chosen pressure point resting on the follicles of his skin. As a result, Itachi started losing his balance, winding up falling backwards in defeat.

Resting on the floor with squiggle in his eyes, an unconsciousness background played out for several moments. About thirty minutes pass, pulling the young ninja back into full animation the color hues in his eyes sockets return. Said boy remained on his back, barely moving away from the scene.

A flickering flame of an inferno nearby blew into his ear drums. Curiosity over came him as he sat up to survey his surroundings. The many trees and patches of grass weren't visible like in the day time, which means he must have been out for quite a while. The sun wasn't present anymore, replaced by a hollow moon.

Wait a second, is it time to go home already? After all this time spent outside, having no clue that must mean his parents are looking for him. Thus Itachi starts panicking trying to find a way out of here with only his eye sight alone. He quickly spots something, or some one hidden beyond spreading darkness. The flames explode as wind passes through it; exposing the boy's company to him. A man sits by the fire with a strange-looking white mask.

His arm was up towards his shoulder, scratching a kitten's head. She seems content by interaction, purring freely in happiness.

Both eyes flicker in realization. _'That must be the cat he was talking to.'_ he thought to him self. _'Sa..ku..ra..'_ Itachi only signs deeply, wishing that he never took his chances to venture out of bounds.

A voice speaks out of thin air. "This is how you repay me, for saving your life?"

He looks up in confusion, "What? All I did was faint..."

"You tried to kill me. Kept calling me a _traitor_ to the village." the shadow recalls in pure amusement.

Itachi only smirked. "Exactly. You are part of the bingo books.._Uchiha Madara._"

Staring him down at the boy for a few seconds, the nuke responds with, "Don't sass me boy. Your throwing skills are mediocre."

"Tch.. I already know that. Doesn't stop my father from praising me till I fall over and die." he whispers bitterly. Madara catches his change of tone.

"Don't you like receiving praise from higher authority?"

"Not really.. I don't consider myself officially ready for such an award just yet."

An awkward silence forms between them. Madara didn't feel the need to drag this conversation any further. He sounded like a lost cause, only fighting to keep an ambition in a complete head lock. But perhaps, there's a chance with morphing him into something much useful. In the future Itachi could become so much better and stronger.

"Boy." he calls out sharply, kicking him out of a set trance once more.

Adverting his gaze upwards, "Yes sir?"

"You need to tame that blood lust." said mentor announces in complete monotone, getting up from his spot. "Allow me to train you into becoming a better shinobi."

Itachi was completely tongue-tied. Did he hear that correctly? An offer to train him? No, this is really a joke! The main mastermind of all things forbidden and cruel, suggesting to help him make his mark in the world. How odd and strange, that this situation has befallen him.

The sad part is that his parents wouldn't allow just any body to teach him. There at least could be a good back ground stitched within the text along with a satisfactory level on their file. According to his father though, Madara was the co-founder of Konoha. Which means that he'll be working with the enemy. Itachi furrowed his brows in puzzlement. The decision was all his own. Either secretly train with the traitor of his village to get stronger, or remain weak and still trying to take down that dummy.

Looking up to ask him what he should choose, something obviously happened.

His teacher slipped away undetected.

xX-Xx-xX-xX

Somewhere far off in the village, a lone figure waits for his desired visitor's appearance. The sky hovering above him had taken a rest, clouding the atmosphere with pools of darkness. Normally people wouldn't be able to travel at a decent pace without a lantern present. Except his usual way is rather the opposite. The kekkei genkai surging through his veins had assisted on some type of night vision, a light glow within the shadows shined like silver coins.

Staring straight ahead, an image of a figure lingers far off into the distance. Taking a few steps forward, the mask blocking his face made it easier for the person to figure out. Said figure walks forward into his forest space dungeon. As Madara walks, his white mask shines against the moon towards the figure. His orange hair reacted violently by looking like fire.

"Have you located the boy?" the silver eyes man asks curiously.

"Yes I have. His name is Uchiha Itachi."

"Excellent. It's possible that there won't be any problem with tainting his chakra."

"I think the young man's corrupted chakra is enough trouble as it is." reassured the elder Uchiha. "His father trains him everyday, like a normal ninja trains his son. Except deep down those shinobi wars are still imprinted in his memories forever."

The man with auburn hair stays silent, absorbed in the short summary, "Well, it's still up to him if he wants to follow in your foot steps." he ended wisely.

Nodding slowly, "I understand..." he spoke, suddenly feeling a tail brushing up against his chest. "Oh.. do you want to greet our new guest?" Madara questions out of the blue, changing the subject rather easily.

"Is this an invitational meeting centering around a person or your inner child?"

"Neither suggestions. I have someone_ else_ to show you." the nuke re-corrects him, removing a live object from his cloak. "See? I found her a few weeks ago."

Studying the outline produced within the shadows, "Obviously it's an animal." which he pointed out, not feeling too happy about the appearance. "Neither a snow leopard or any other feline ranging in that weight point."

Curling up in a ball, _'I think he made fun of me! Can you murder that person for me?'_

"Don't be so mean. I'm sure that she can become friends and get to know you for a bit.."

Said ginger male signs deeply, "Ugh.. fine. Bring her to me."

Madara forces his skin to creep up and make a smiles behind his mask. Quite pleased by the results of his boasting, there might be a reward after all. Slowly the male departs in a furry of black feathers. He then re-emerges, directly in front of said leader.

The auburn flamed acquaintance of his undergoes a scans on the new ally within both palms. She was quite small, covered with pink fur on the outside of her body with green eyes.

Staring for a bit, he raises an eye brow. "Why is the creature.. a pastel color?"

"The man I mistakenly murdered told me that it's some type of mutation." he answers, aura filled with a child like personality.

"I see..." Pein responded lowly, "If there is a companion you seek, then find a partner."

"I do have one. In fact, I'm working on a complicated jutsu that will some day turn her into a human."

"That will never happen. Unless there's chakra floating in her system since birth, it won't work."

"I'll make it happen." Madara states in determination. "Whether you like it or not, she's staying with me."

His friend doesn't speak another word. But the elder Uchiha had a lot more to say for his negative comments about..a cat.

"For someone who preaches a lout about being god, you sure don't have the heart for it."

Said orange haired nin's eyes flash once more in amusement. He dared to speak once more only to find that Madara had vanished for one last time in just his usual swirls of black feathers. Once the phantom left, a blue haired woman steps out from within the bushes. She wore the same black cloak with red clouds, coincidentally exactly like his._ 'Pfft...so much hiding for such a partner of mine...'_ he mused, sensing a flare of familiar chakra.

Moving closer across the center field, "Wasn't that Uchiha-sama's voice?"

"Yes, that is his tempo.. recognize anything new? Pein asked, expectantly answering his own question. "Another partner's been assigned to his destruction arsenal."

"How very interesting. Will we ever be able to see him or her?"

"Perhaps one decent day.." he ends, unable to expose the situation any longer. "Konan.."

Turning her head to face him, "Yes, Yahiko?" she questions curiously.

"Are cats ever the color pink?"

Bit confused by the question, "Not really.. I'm not too sure about that."

Glancing away towards a corn of the forest, "That is all I wish to know then."

Scratching the base of her head in confusion, "Well, that's rather an odd question..." she trailed, while her partner only continues to ponder.

xX-Xx-xX-Xx

Content with the results formulated after the usual training session, Itachi began on a stable trek home. To sum it up, he hadn't gotten any further special training from you know _who._ In fact, for the past month or so, the boy hasn't taken notice of Madara's chakra or constant henge trickery. At times by trying to dismiss that earlier bizarre confutation in the woods, all of that floated about in his mind every nightly dream.

Even worse than usual, said teen hardly bothered to speak of this odd occurrence to not a single person. But for now an attempted to keep all of this information to himself seemed in order. Like a secret that's kept under wraps. Yet, if he were heavily tortured by feathers, an exploration would follow suit. Once spoken, the hokage might keep records of it, then take it further by dispatching a group to capture him. Except he knew better.

The sneaky crafty nin might escape before they even piece together any evidence of his silent residence in the village. If this plan follows through, a search party sent out could fail indefinably, accusing the little boy as of having strange hallucinations surrounding around the past Uchiha lineage. But he knew better. He was still out there. Within seconds, said boy relinquished on allowing those memories to settle in his mind.

He needed to put on a pleasant believable personality for his family.

In other words, something fake.

**-Uchiha compound-**

Tugging on the door, it's weight shuffles off to the right, revealing an entire new secluded area of the village. Itachi slowly slips inside the area. Turning around, he places his fingers on the screen door, shifting the material back into place. Sadly, he took too long to complete that short little task. Unknown to him, a small object sneaks into the room.

Not like he hated him or anything. Around dinner time, hardly anybody has received a chance to speak due to his young sibling's constant chatter about school. Negatively due to lack of waiting till he's finished with each bite, the boy choked on his food constantly.

Subdued by a quick pat on the back by either his mother, he also tried his best not to break down in tears from his father's harsh inputs.

"No slouching either." Fugaku barked out of nowhere, lifting a napkin kin upwards. "Son, did you perfect the katon technique yet?" he questions, dabbing it over his lips.

Pausing mid way through a spare meal, Itachi 's eyes slowly advances up from the dinner plate to his father. Random mineral and food pieces stuck on separated taste buds, preventing him from answering. Before giving the question a shot, his eyes traveled over to Sasuke, who struggled to dab his shirt with a spare napkin from his side of the table. If that question didn't come up, the young nin could have helped stir the mischievous contestant out of misery.

Re-tracking the glare over to his old man, "Not yet. I kept focusing on perfecting my aim these past few days."

"Oh. Well, good luck with that.." Grumpy-san concludes slowly, disappointed purely.

Mikoto frantically looks around the room. There hasn't been this much tension when they sat at the table during dinner time before.

So she decided to alter the subject between her husband and son.

"Itachi dear, do you want to come help pick some flowers with mommy?" she asks, hoping that her distraction would work.

Looking at her oddly, "Um..Sure. I'll gather some with you."

"Great! We'll leave right away after washing the dishes together." declared his mother, happy as ever.

Said house wife adverted her gaze to the side, as so did her oldest son. Both sets of eyes had fixated on the sole head of the house hold. Fugaku had remained coated in silence, dusting off the remaining pieces of food lingering on his lips with a sole napkin. Hardly speaking for some time, he finishes off the present objective much at ease.

The current area continues its delay on further conversations with the other members at the table. Itachi quietly picks up on the resulting events ranging in lack of answer. His little brother manged to slip away from this mindless tension, non present with an idea to pick up on what's going on. Which is good because Sasuke wouldn't understand anyways.

Unfortunately, his father still remained glued at the table. He watched curiously from the corner of his eye when his old man finally gets up, parting ways without speaking a single word. Picking up on a displayed body language, he could tell that father wasn't fully satisfied with those previously chosen words used towards then end of this evening's dinner.

Suddenly stricken down by overflowing sickening joyment, the young teen could not fight off the smirk creeping up along the facial structure stitched against each muscle. By far, this lingering effect caused by snobbishness told him loud and clear that every person has faults and will only learn by them when the time comes. Finishing up the scattered morsels of food lingering on the dinner plate, After clearing his plate, the boy walked over near the sink.

Mikoto's vision didn't sir from its spot as she tends to the current dishes stacked in the drainer. Feeling her son's chakra nearby, her hand stretches out to the right, grasping another glass plate from out of his hand. running it over the water, while applying soap to the soiled areas.

Calmly he remained by her side, wiling to rub away at the moisture sliding down each dish with a towel. Finishing with the daily chore including a few others, their next goal involved the garden. Stepping out into the raw sun shine, shiny pure blades of grass met them on every edge of the back yard. Itachi's vision blurred across many flowers ranging from Coxcombs to Dahlias. He ever wondered why she even got into gardening first.

Beginning abruptly, "For starters, I always tend to the garden because it soothes me." her voice projects smoothly. "After all the daily cooking, and cleaning.. this might be the only time I can actually act out as my true self."

Listening in on the information, he notes off his understanding with a bit of a nod, smiling softly up at his care taker. Seemed very easy to mimic that method. If he had an alternative that might disable all those mood swings and nightmares, then everything will be alright.

Shifting away from the spot he stood in, the boy casually strolls up to his mother figure, continuing to bond with her. Together they had worked for at least close to forty minutes. Afterwards, Mikoto maps out a new task else where; Outside in the garden so he could give the flowers a nice flourishing drink of water. Strolling all over the place, with watering can in hand, he spots a single species.

Hovering over it, Itachi tilted it downwards. The dispenser settled just a few inches closer by the target, allowing a small stream of water in the hollow compartment to spill out and sprinkle over the flowers. He kept watch over how much they needed and switched over to the left heap only to discover something out-of-place. A note seems stuck within the petals. Curious by this short discovery, the boy proceeds with lowering himself half way down on both knees.

Twisting over the right, his hands carefully place the watering can down onto the grass beside him. then gets up, lightly spreading a flower from the other. He removed the note from his mother's trimmings and turned it around so he could find out who it's directed to.

Judging by the intense penmanship, the note seemed written off to him.

He opened it, to find a chilling entry.

_Do you wish for freedom? If so.._

_Then meet me at the back of the woods in a total of three days._

_-Madara Uchiha_

Reaching the end of the note, his throat suddenly goes dry. He knew exactly where this selective text came from. Should he warn the others? No way, this will be kept private. As in for his eyes only. Closing his irises, Itachi carefully folds both piece of the paper back into its original, and then tucked it right into his left pocket for safe keeping.

Still unable to contain a half-hearted confusion, the boy adverts his gaze from right to left. No one's suppose to approach him like this.

In fact, not a single person will figure out what he's heading for. Okaa, tou, Shisui, even outou...

Signing deeply, he tilts his head down towards the ground, carefully resuming with watering his mother's plants.

* * *

><p>Ahahaha! Um..why am I laughing? Well, while redoing the summer, kinda noticed a huge plot hole. So I filled it with dirt! So supposedly, Sakura is not supposed to be a kitten anymore. If there's any repeatable mention of her first phase as a cat, I will be fixing it up to make more sense.<p>

Update:06/19/13


	3. Intense prenatal training mechanisms

**Meh, three months are already up for me. First that annoying Nor'Easter rolled up on my state. Truth be told, Sandy kinda sucked! In my part of the state, there were just harsh winds and light rain. Supposedly the eye of the storm evaded past un-affected areas. (Rain wise) I can recall that both Atlantic city and the Jersey shore got totaled, including Delaware, Maryland, and other places surrounding the garden state.**

**But not to worry though, I had at least a week off from school. Spent my time chilling, finishing off two chapters. Sad part is that there's extra days added towards the current semester. Either way I'm pleased that mother nature spared my family! Don't really care that Halloween got postponed till Saturday after the storm. **

**Hardly even paid mind to the fifty/seventy percent off seasonal candy.  
><strong>

**Besides, I'm kinda still obsessed with mint nougat anyhow..  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Surreptitious Ninja Cat<br>**

**3. Intense prenatal training mechanisms  
><strong>

Mild temperatures flow throughout Konoha's many forests. Day by day, troubled children and other young adults were growing numb by their parents constant nagging centered around not being able to venture out doors when the sun plays hide and seek with a half covered moon. That exact statement supposedly gotten drilled into each mindset, heightening survival skills revolving around warmth and protection. Except this didn't prevent Itachi's goal; centered mainly on building further shinobi experiences.

For many scarce moments he'd been spending time with the Uchiha-sensei. Once those hours are well spent, the lad is left with little resting time, and instead used up any remaining freedom on intense missions when called into action. At the same time he's been struggling on immunity sufficiency, battling signs of early weather shifting into its yearly cycle. During that time, Madara hadn't felt pleased at an earlier comment mentioning on how that the old coot didn't allow his son any access inside a training facility during these wee hours.

Sadly, Fugaku's wife might have some influence on the derision as well. Not to worry though. In no time at all, said young solider will function as an extremely violent no shit taking killing machine. But for now, Madara will remain tasked in dealing with an infinite amount of screw ups until his young protegé fully understands each play by-play. But during this first time around, it's not like there weren't any punishments optional for every chaotic moment.

As a result, the young trainee truly hated the constant errors in his ways since there always been some type of taunting waiting in the opposite wing. Furthermore, a rather amusing fact was how he cannot even think about sizing up that little hair ball hacker. Yes indeed, the perpetrator or in more simpler terms... is a _feline._

Even if Itachi's labeled successful after tracking her down near the quarter ending, next time around he'll be struggling to look for her because of that lone hawk eye watching every fragile movement being made. Simply that didn't prevent her from joining in all the fun. Like usual, her body slithered across the secretive grounds like a snake. Further comical movements involved heavy predator characteristics on both prowling and advancing to higher places, carefully positioned on tree branches in look out mode.

Except today there's hardly been any victims flickering under the young feline's radar. While time passed her by, slowly the excitement drawn up comes to an end. Rather bored with everything so far, Sakura flips over on the right side of her body. Staring up at the clear blue sky, each muscles masked in the depths of her face relaxes in a calm state. On whim her dual emerald irises started closing.

Angled in the same spot for only a few minutes into the afternoon, intense chest movements blowing up like a balloon signaled rest. Continuously the kitten kept waking up. Remaining still for a sterile moment, only her tail made partial movement; waving back and forth like a skinny folded paper fan. Even though the minimal weather in these parts of the forest became a challenge for human beings, any felis catus usually won't have any problems keeping cool.

Rather bored by the repeating slumber cycle, Sakura gazes over the shoulder, glancing at her new friend. A few feet into the forest, the ageless young teen kept his ground against a round of projectile weapons. Now he's usually only nice to her, but strict when it comes to his pupil's training.

"You lack patience when dealing turns " Madara explains in a few minutes, carrying on coolly. "That might possible improve invasion from an enemies down pour of strict combat."

Collapsing to the ground below his feet, "I..I.. know.." Itachi wheezes out, finding it difficult to breathe. "W-what should we do about it?"

Watching a fair distance away from the shortcoming, barely communicating with the fallen nin. watching the younger Uchiha cough up an invisible lung. Up in trees nearby, Sakura's eyes widened in fear. Uh-oh, that's it. He's done it now. Madara wouldn't give him anymore hints to how he should improve for the questions. Sakura's eyes went soft in guilt and sadness.

Why must he be so hard on the younger boy?

Generally, the kid still qualifies as the newer generation.

But ignoring Itachi's countless struggles so he could figure out the error in his ways isn't the right method to do. Parting both lips, an audio-able a sharp cry explodes. Pain continues erupting as multiple kunais sail from many hidden spots in the forest. The boy's body get's impaled by the sharp knives as he is unable to dodge it in time. He wasn't able to keep up and caved down to the ground on his hands and knees in pain.

"Why must all this.. become so difficult..?" Itachi hisses, pitch seeped in frustration.

"Well, the answer is quite simple. You aren't made for this type of procedure."

The boy's eyes narrow in anger. "I refuse to accept any further pitiful comments.. " he spoke shakily, barely agreeable with the title scarred on his skull.

Noticing a spike of frustration, "Where are those pills your doctor prescribed? Each pill supply more focus and concentration for every day activities." suggested the elder Uchiha.

Shaking his head in denial, "I refuse any of this pills. The side effects makes me.. crazy!" Itachi carries on, hinting on the last part.

Rather annoyed by the defiance, "Boy oh, boy..." Madara groans, rubbing scattered temples resting sides of his face with the tips of his clothed fingers. "How about something else? In exchange for new life order, I will teach you the Shunshin no jutsu."

Brightening up from the positivity, "My cousin mastered that skill ages ago."

"Oh really now?" said male replies sarcastically, picking off leaves stapled to a branch. "I had no idea..."

"Mm-hmm.. in no time at all he's going to teach me some stuff on that too." Itachi adds, placing both hands behind the back of his head. "Then in the future I'll even surpass my father..."

"How interesting." the man replies lazily, "Keep those stories for your children's children, not an old fool like me." Taking a short pause, Madara notices shadows shrinking into the bark. " Ignore the nibbling day light. We will keep going until dusk."

Looking away in another direction, "Alright, Shisou..." he mouthed slowly.

Mustering enough strength for further steps, Madara's weight suddenly halts. Situated in high alert, the man attempts to fight off boiling odd amounts of shock circulating all around his body. Did that little brat just call him a_ teacher_? This mentor-figure? No, a title like that brings subtle insanity. Allowing the name to sink in, he manages to chuckle by himself. Obviously Itachi doesn't know what's going on. What exactly will be taught to this boy is very confidential information that not even the council would want anybody to know about.

But for now, he will keep training the younger Uchiha until he's ready to act on code and honor. While Madara stares into space and Itachi continued to fight a few clones, a young Sakura grows restless. Why isn't he playing with her? She felt jealous. The kitten got up on all four of her paws and trudged over near her master. She sat at the low bottom of the rock and voiced a soft mewl to alert him of her presence.

Descending his partial gaze, "What's up with the irritable entrance?" the break in-mastermind questions calmly.

Lowering down on her stomach, _'There isn't any! Just wanna roll up next to you for some num-nums.'_ Sakura transmitted, wiggling her nose like rabbit.

Emitting a short chuckle at the random conversation, Madara lifts up his right hand, petting her subconsciously. Still rather annoyed, the moody aura fades as the cat purrs in content while his hand massaged each sensitive spot hidden behind the cat's ears. Her eyes weren't exactly closed as she kept her vision on the little boy training in the clearing.

Then suddenly, her face twists into sorrowful guilt filled with worry as she gazes continuously.

Itachi has passed out.

xX-Xx-xX-Xx

Red clouds surged across every roof top mapped out in the entire district. Landing mid way on a stretched building, an orange tint gleamed in the bright moonlight. The distinct warm color remained in tact, giving off the trespasser's specific location. Curious onlookers immediately stopped functioning in their nightly affairs to look up at the source of said mysterious glint. Some would bob their shoulders up and down, shrugging off the strangeness or cower in fear from this odd phenomenon.

Even though Madara shrouded his lean body in the nightly shadows, he wasn't out of the woods just yet. Waiting patiently until the coast was clear, an award with zero complications followed after wards. Slipping out of the shadows, a visual insight appeared seemed glued in the nuke's arms.

His victim was neither a rogue, parent, pet, or senior citizen. Cradled in a passed out posture, Itachi kept presumably quiet throughout the entire ride. If a doctor in their office wing picked up on the weak aura lingering outdoors, he would break out into action. Thus attempting to track that human time bomb down. Upon reaching the fainted male, a simple hypothesis could rule out an aftermath of deprive energy from working way over the limit.

The best bet at combating this perhaps could be a water break beforehand, which could have saved the boy. Signing deeply, he glances downwards. A lone villager had escaped from the stimulus flock, subconsciously gazing up at him the entire time. Moving in reverse in complete shock, the random stranger runs out of the area, vanishing without a trace.

But this truly wasn't the end. Taking a chance anyhow, he takes a few steps further. Crossing over the roof corner, the man casually strolls around the side of the hospital. Said partner lets out a strained mew, rather tired from sitting still, then leaps off his shoulder.

Shaking violently,_ 'Is there a rest stop near by? Cause I need to gooooo...'_ the kitten strained with a rusty meow, fur bristling like sharp tooth-brush quills._  
><em>

"What the hell are you blubbering on about?" he growled, not too sure of all the shouting. "Now's not the time to leak fluids.."

Tilting her head up with wide desperation filled eyes, _'Don't make me kitty scratch your eye ball!' she counters, staring with longing of approval.  
><em>

Huffing softly in content, "Fine, fine...try and hold off from soiling the floor."

Before long, another human being swings out from around the corner. Dressed in assigned medic duds like the current medical staff, said young man distances himself further from the western medic wing. Skidding in surprise, his shoulders tenses up in fear, cheeks puffing out like a squirrel with acorns clogged up on each side of it's cheeks. Any moment now the puny idiot was going to holler. Madara rolled his eye in annoyance at the predictable sequence.

For a short period they inhabit the empty hall way.

He couldn't stand there forever. After all, Itachi still needed medical attention.

"Good day to you sir." Madara greeted casually. "How are you fairing on this bright sunny day?"

If he were standing there wearing a top hat, the opening layer fastened onto a cranium dips downwards in silent greeting...then used as a weapon of course.

But sadly, his arms remained taken up, enabling his inability to care about switching up the playing field.

Said office grunt surrendered the most dopest stare, "Duddeee..um, it's still evening time?" he slurred lazily. An unexpected energy rose in temperature, freaking the guy out. "Fucking that..You stay r-right there! I'm gonna get the authorities."

Nothing but a snort slithered out from beyond said visitor's mask. Getting ready to lift his feet off the tiles, Madara's ear drums rang as feet shuffled a few halls back.

stumbled Large numbers of ANBU, including lower rank shrubs wiling to take down their opponent. With moving, Madara sends them off in a hypnotizing jutsu.

The men and women stumble around in a drunk like fashion and even bump into each other. Madara watches in amusement as the Konoha nins fall over in unconsciousness resulting him in a flash step through the open window. He waits patiently for the feline, who flies in like a flying squirrel.

Talk of the town float around outside. "He went in there! Everybody, move in!"

Madara moves quickly, not willing to be caught at the scene of the crime once this, break in procedure's been accomplished. the elder Uchiha places the boy down on the visible bed he could find; located on the third floor. While he wraps the blanked around the boy's lower body, he speaks in a wake of hurt.

Reaching over by his chest, grabbing at the clothes stitched to his skin, "Shisou.. w-where.. did you take me?"

"I've relocated your collapsed form into a nearby healing facility." he quoted rather quickly. "And to answer another question...The remaining charka stored within your system slowly starting wearing out while you were training."

"Was I actually close to death?" said patient questions in disbelief. Earning a nod, he slamming his fists onto the sheets. "I'm so stupid!"

"Don't brand your self with such a negative term. Just need to spend more time shaping out your style." the long wandering member suggests casually, "Do you understand?"

Itachi parts both lips out, "Thought I already found out my nindo..." he spoke quietly, ending with a light laugh, coughing slightly.

Madara felt a flare of main chakra reborn in his student's system.

Rather relieved by the discovery, he planned on not showing it. "Instead of putting effort into smiling..could try and spend more time sleeping instead."

"Okay.. when.. um, can we train again?"

"As soon as your wounds finish recovering."

The boy nods, turnings over on the left side of his body, "See you tomorrow.. _grand father_." he spoke softly.

Slowly the hallow eyes stitched in his sockets closed shut. Minutes pass by as said elder stood by himself near the bed, keeping an intense watchful gaze over his grand son. Madara was confidentially sure that nothing else will happen tonight and that this is the end. Unfortunately, this act of crude patriotism felt shortly lived.

Levels of chakra signatures were wandering down the halls. He could practically feel it.

What made matters more interesting is that there's someone familiar accompanying them on their nightly stroll in the hospital ward.

Adverting his gaze back near the mattress, "Sakura, we must abandon this place immediately." he states, voice laced in a hollow low tone.

Ears twitching in response, said cat lifted her head, staring curiously at the man. In a few seconds she undid her nestled position. Standing up on all fours next to the bed rather drowsy, her fangs become visible, throat releasing a soundless yawns from her mouth. Madara figures that was tired, assuming that the walking limit for today had been reached.

Taking his time across the shortened path, said criminal leans down closer by her level. Hand stretched out, palm pulsing, it retracts when groups of energy returns. This time by the doorway. Not planning on being caught red handed with the handicapped evidence, the male acted out quickly as possible, grabbing a random spot on said neko's back.

He vanishes in black feathers, ANBU taking his place. They file into the room one by one, taking in on the new figure in the room along with them. All of the soldiers slid over to the side, making room for a newcomer. Standing rather short then an average nin, only his white hat, decorated with a simple Kanji syllable engraved for _'Fire'_ made him stand out from other anbu masks decorated with animal markings.

"I sensed a strong presence fading from inside this room.. but for now there's a fragile essence cooped up in a mere boy."

"Not just any child, hokage-sama. He's an Uchiha no less."

"Exactly. Alright everyone, let's get some medics into the room. We don't want him permanently damaged in the upcoming future."

"Yes sir."

xX-Xx-Xx-xX-xX

Innocent humming buzzed in the corner of a darkened room. Slowly the noise dies out as it seems that something moved, molding strictly into the form of a motherly entity. A smile forms along her delicate lips, right hand brushing lightly over a sectional curtain piece. Mikoto couldn't help but feel quite pleased to have her son safely tucked at home. Beforehand, she struggled day by day, never accepting the soothing voice of her husband.

He was literally standing on the side lines, momentarily trying to cheer her up. After close to a week, their time spent waiting has finally paid off. The main hospital released a statement stating that Itachi is being released in over an hour. From that moment onwards, she had immediately shifted into extreme mother mode.

This sudden change in behavior relinquished usual attention phases for Fugaku-danna or any other older visiting kin permitted into the area. Not like Itachi didn't voice his opinion over this. But even if he tried, then the question would be null in-void by a spoon filled with foul-smelling fish oil. a nestled like a bug in the rug upstairs in his room. been quite content and cooperative when questions were passed out like candy.

Gritting her teeth, "I refuse to let any son of mine leave this house while he's recovering from a life threatening condition."

"Mother...it wasn't that bad. If my drilling becomes too much of a burden for me, I'll stop at once and eat lunch."

Taking a sharp breath, she releases oxygen from her pursed lips, "Okay dear..please be careful out there. If you need me or your father..just holler."

Holler? As in yell? Itachi may had shouted twice over the vocal limit during 'Dodge these deadly kunai!' with Madara. But repeating that structure in front of the family is a rather flaky situation he flat-out refused.

"Mmhm..I'll try my best at alerting nearby people when anything goes wrong."

Hardly making another peep, he stood there listening in on any other statements of concern for his safety that spew directly out of Mikoto's mouth. For a raw moment this event lingers into at least ten minutes. Once the sympathy sweeps past the assuming time slot, there's really no other way to disagree. Itachi carefully stood by a bit longer, sucking up every dose of mother hen gossip.

"Did you here me? I want you to buy eggs for bread."

Shattered from a spare day dream, her son slowly nods his head. Suddenly a train of oxygen runs thin, causing the woman to calms down. As if brought out of an intoxicating spell, Mikoto looks refreshed. Slowly the woman wanders away.

Quietly Itachi flees out of the compound and into the raw sunshine. Bothered by the intense heat, lifted his arm up to defend his complexion from frying, forgetting that a cast remained fastening to his arm. The boy had no clue how it got there. All he knew was that the training given to him by his grand father made it difficult for him to get out of bed. His broken arm is proof of the intense battle stages he must endure.

The little boy slowly puts his arm down, and begins to walk at a stable speed for distance. Itachi takes in all his family members and leaves out of his district; straight into Konoha's territory. At least only one foot made graced onto the side-walk, until the most typical sound brought music to his ears.

One stable specific meow. Perhaps an owned cat or a stray has crossed paths.

But yet he knew exactly _who_ it was.

"Aa, it's you." he spoke out of the blue, eyes following her every movement. "Your name's Sakura, am I correct?"

Trotting over to the male, she rubs up against his legs, purring merrily.

Shuddering from the intensity, "Did Madara-san send you here? I'm sure he's plain miserable without you."

"Meow."

"I haven't taken the time out of my schedule to study speech patterns present in cats. So I'm gonna reckon the answer is a _yes?_"

Barely answering his question, Sakura simply creeps closer. Pausing a few inches away, her body descends down onto the surface. Remaining still for a few seconds, the cat springs up. Taken by full surprise, Itachi moves a few steps backward. _'What the hell is going on?'_

Continuing on the prowl, she leaps up once more inches away from a weapons pouch secured on the male's right thigh. The cat flat-out pays no mind to any further cries filled with protest, carry on stealthily as she paws at the leather pouch, causing a few weapons to fall out. Stretching her jaw wide open, Sakura successfully latches each sharp fang onto a random kunai. Landing on her feet, she take off running at an astounding speed.

"Where does that fuzzball think she's going with it?" he questions suspiciously, almost regretting their previous meeting.

Lifting up both his feet in a pattern of the usual running cycle, Itachi takes off down the dirt road. keeping track on the thief that swiped Many people stopped and stared as Konoha's uprising prodigy charges down the side-walk chasing after a pink cat. At once he hits a corner, straight into the forest where they first met. The boy suddenly plants his feet on the empty field, taking notice of the figure in front of him.

Sakura notices the person as well. She stops underneath his feet and removes the metallic item from her mouth. It hits the ground with a clang, then subsides and picks up again in a repeating cycle. A minute pass and weapon lays flat against the surface. Taking a few steps forward, he stops and bends down to pick it up, unaware that there's presence in the exact spot with him.

"Pleasure finding you over here boy."

Looking up from the designated place, detecting him nearby. "I.. I was just taking a walk. Till she appeared, and took my kunai." Itachi explained truthfully, breathing in and out harshly, trying to reclaim a train of air circulation. "Did you orchestra this bull shit?"

Madara voiced his opinion on the tale, "I requested that Sakura lead you right back here for a Taijutsu lesson."

Developing a frown, the teen's facial expressions show suspicion. Quite puzzled, a couple of fingers around a spare miniature blade, "Speed follow ups, eh? That's really not my thing.." mumbles the boy, quite displeased by the mapped suggestion.

"No matter, we'll make it work for you. Including Ninjutsu and Genjutsu leveled techniques."

"Did you forget about the Sharingan? I need to focus more on that as well." the young Uchiha adds swiftly, standing up on both of his own two feet. "So can we? Kinda wanna impress my cousin the most."

"Permission granted."

"Great! Um.. can work on something else now? I'm kinda restless."

"Aright then, now follow Sakura."

Perhaps Itachi may have spoken too soon. His lips quivered as a train of shock infects the heart scraping against his rib cage. Did sensei just _throw_ his own cat? Curling his hands into fist, they pass over pools of midnight, rubbing up against the pupils. _'What type of crazy move is this?'_

"Could have sworn that putting animals in danger like that is against the law.."

Taking a few steps back, "Even though you're training with a rouge-nin, the judicial system hasn't faded your thoughts."

Not particularly fond of this horrific crime, Itachi expanded his jaw wide in rebellion, ready to consider hollering extremely loud about something else. Sadly his teacher mustered up enough energy, randomly fleeing into thin air, leaving behind fragile thin black feathers. On whim the boy's facial expression turned sour. This moment hadn't gone unnoticed before. Since Madara always performed that type of trickery when moments ended up like this. But for what exactly? He's training a thirteen year old, not an un-readable babbling infant.

_'Crud.. I should have seen that coming.' _he thought quizzically, bothered by that repeatable result simply fashioned by a run away tactic. Nonetheless, said boy began on a shaky side quest to retrieve his stolen item. Yet of course the most unbelievable part is that he's following...a pinku neko? Now he could just turn around and forget all of this ever happened and instead taking up begging for newer weapons. But what good will that do?

Quickly his pupils ran wild within the sockets. Which part of the forest did she land in? Under a few seconds tops, wild assumptions crept into the young teen's brain waves. Did she struggle with a perfect landing, cracking her skull in the river a few miles back?

Said cat could have survived, drifting along the water, struggling to hold her breath. Drowning, drowning! More as in, hanging onto a crooked branch by her right paw. But the more he thinks about it, rage swelled up in his stomach.

This burning feeling that's been ignited after a careless act sticks its ugly head in the teen's private training session. Yet of course Madara unexpectedly drags her straight into the speed lesson without asking. Perhaps this is a good training mechanism after all? In a weird dark type way.. should he agree? Scratch that, it's just not natural. Normal. Or in his fair judgment, unorthodox. Without warning, a light breeze slipped past his form.

Itachi felt subconsciously unsettled by the surprise, rotating his neck east towards another scene, in hopes of tracking her down. Sakura surprisingly turned in a curled position near a stray corner, hiding out beneath a hollow log. Raising up on her feet, slowly the mammal treks under some stressful limping. Now if an Inuzuka or any other person accompanied his travels, pause and randomly take notice of this hell technique, then there would be hell to deal with in multiple doses. Sadly neither event up in the long run.

Rendered useless till proven other wise, the boy sucks up whatever grudge fastened in his moody personality. But the main realization is not because she landed on her feet without any serious injury, it's because the fact that she's still a_ kitten _either way. Her paw pads clashed against every dew coated blades of grass.

Rather skeptical of everything, "How exactly am I suppose to trail behind something so small like that?"

Standing still in confusion, the boy's eyes narrow accordingly. _'Who's there? Perhaps he's hiding or there's another shinobi nearby.' _Continuing on a trek towards the young Uchiha, said man stops at least three inches behind. Madara pulls his elbow back. Shifting the base of his gloved hand into a fist, it's then rammed across Itachi's back. The power seemed fused together like a sneaky push/shove hybrid.

Distraught in a surprising mood, said boy wasn't even ready for take off. Lifted off the grass, he sails a few inches across the field, landing face first into the dirt. Remaining still, the young adolescent's body radiates in pain.

She sat a few feet away, on her paws to keep watch over his actions. Narrowing both eyes, a simple thought clouded his judgment; this cat is tricky. Before he knew it, Sakura randomly vanishes from view. Scattered noises hinted movement heading straight for the bushes.

Picking up the pace for a short period, the creatures speed flips off into a faster pace. Sucked into said negative results, Itachi's face forms a moody frown. So far the distance between them pushed him further behind. Rather annoyed by how the chase scene is turning out, opting out in exchange for a different training root won't end under any circumstances. Getting used to reality setting in, he kept racing.

Even though she wasn't spotted every five minutes, mapping out chakra stored in Sakura's body weight spoke otherwise. Blurry images would take over his faltering eye sight. The cat trespassed through many spots of the forest. In so much grace, simply aware that an animals avoidance technique prevents being killed. But this had been mostly a down side for a different species.

More humane, Itachi wasn't feeling that advantage at all. Sadly there isn't any particular enjoyment while playing hide and seek with this speed enhanced cat. But for now, there's no need to give up and complain. In fact, he could leave now!_ 'I give up... for now.' _Acting out the current decision, said adolescent turns around, calmly scanning the area. Choosing a random direction, sandals retreating from the training ground as Itachi heads for home.

Backtracking solely on photographic memory, said male's chaka flares up like a candle, forcibly alerting any attackers nearby. Momentarily, leaves shook and rattled against each other produced suspicion. The wind truly wasn't causing this, mainly because no currents surged past his frail body stature. Stalking further towards the noise, curiosity enhances his stare. Barely moving from the spot, minutes pass by without any changes.

What could dwell within the shadows?

Perhaps a skunk or raccoon! Quivering in disgust, he wasn't up for getting bombed. Taking a few steps back, patience seems rewarded. Out of whim, a tiny pink tip stuck out, flicking sideways. Itachi crept forward a bit more; He was going to capture her! The boy tip toed slowly across the grass, quiet as a mouse to dismiss any further suspicion. Reaching near her spot, his knees buckle, springing upwards.

Pouncing like a hungry agitated tiger, said body weight sails straight through the air, arms stretched out wide and open, tears streaming out both eye sockets. A deadly battle cry enriched in pure excitement echoes throughout the area, forcing animals wide awake from their slumber. Approaching the tiny shadow, he's completely prepare for victory! Until suddenly, Sakura rockets towards the right side, missing the mass of water entirely.

Both pupils suddenly enlarge; Certainly this wild goose chase lead directly into a trap. Itachi didn't have enough time to rebound, hurling towards his death. Splash! He fell into the river. While he soaked in the ripples of water, from far away a lone figure could be seen high up in the trees.

"Interesting follow-up." Madara praises in content. Lifting a spare gloved hand from the contents of his cloak, stitched leather drags across her head. "He will soon be joining us in no time at all."

"Meowrrr.." purred the feline, right next to her owner._ 'I agree lots!'_

In spite of everything that's been happening so far, this trainee still has a lot to learn.

* * *

><p><strong>Wohahaha-ha-ha! Alas the chapter is finally completely! I honestly do not know why this took so long. But man, was it quite hard to work with. Meh, guess it's better than moving forward with far more plot holes that an author cannot think to handle! Just wait patiently for chapters four into twelve. Thank you for all your support.<strong>

**P.S I'm eager for conversations! If anybody wants to chit-chat, then do so in pm.  
><strong>

**Questions about the story, what's the paring, fan art, anything!  
><strong>

**Example: I'msopretty writes in, "Omg, what is the matter with you? This story..it's..it's so wrong but good. I luv you!" Or MacadamianNUTZ with: "This plot sucks...cause you don't update anymore!"  
><strong>

**SakuSasuForevaYAAAAH tweeted: "Do you like corn?"  
><strong>

**...Um, random no? xD  
><strong>

**Uploaded: 12/31/12  
><strong>

**UPDATED: 03/09/13**


	4. Leap forward

Hello! Well, there's gonna be a time skip in this chapter! Itachi is going to act like his normal self now. Like a lump on a log. If he was OOC that's because he was a little boy. I won't explain how they act but they will grow out of it when they're older. But really, I hope your not disgusted by how I wrote him. T.T

**Purr In Happiness**

**Chapter 4. Leap forward**

Itachi moved slow like a turtle towards the Uchiha compound. As he walked by, numerous people who passed by giggled and commented positively as the boy was holding onto a basket filled with eggs. Itachi only sucked his teeth in annoyance. This wasn't a first time thing. Why couldn't his mother asks Sasuke to purchase the eggs? Oh yeah, hes' just a_ little_ boy. But him on the other hand, he grew up into a big thirteen year old boy.

During the past years he finished the academy at age seven, and then unlocked his clan's special gift at the age of eight. Yes, he's blossomed over the past years. Thanks to all his mentors; father, Shisui, and a certain someone. At once he reached the wooden door and reached out to grab the handle when he heard foot steps. Chibi foot steps. Itachi signed softly and waited patiently as the door pulls open revealing a swollen face.

"Nii-san, mother won't let me into your room!" cried a desperate child. "All.. all I want to do is borrow your kunais for practice!" he blubbered.

"Sasuke. There's a reason why mother won't let you in my room."

His little brother calmed down a bit. "I know.. when your not home I can't enter it." explains the boy in a low voice.

"Keep that in mind next time." Itachi suggests swiftly, moving past his brother into the district. "Come on, mothers probably crying her eyes out over you."

The boy remained in his place, making sure that his little brother would follow. Sasuke made a disgusting snorting sound as he takes back the mucus into his nostrils that almost threatened to fall out when ever he's sad or angry. He straightens up on the pride of the Uchihas and takes the lead in front of his brother.

Itachi finds it quite amusing when Sauske cries for a short period of time over lack of spending time, or when he's in trouble. Then out of the blue, he starts to blabber again about what happened in school that day and questions why the sky is colored blue. It's mostly the kiddie stuff he already learned when he was in the academy. For today all Itachi could do is nod while looking out for any of his own kin that could make fun of the rare item he holds captive in his basket.

"Hey! Are you carrying eggs?" calls out a voice.

The male freezes. Sasuke spins around and rushes over to the figure screaming, "Shisui nii-chan! I'm so glad to see you!"

Shisui lets out a small smile and picks him up. " Same here. How are you doing squirt?" he asks.

"Good!"

"Glad to hear that." Shisui replies while ruffling his hair. He turns to Itachi going, "Did your mother send you to the store again?"

"Yes.." Itachi mumbled, with a roll of his black eyes in annoyance. "She requested that I go to the market and retrieve her some eggs."

"Mm, that's quite some long sentence." pointed out Shisui.

"Shut up."

"Fine, fine. I'll quit harassing you." Shisui surrenders.

Sasuke tugs on his shirt. "Ne, can you teach me about the sharingan?"

"Depends if your big brother over there lets me."

"Shisui..." Itachi strains, resisting the urge to beat him up. "Go home."

"Just because you have been on the anbu squad for only one day doesn't mean that you get to boss me around."

He doesn't speak another mouthful of disrespectful words when Itachi glares him away. Frightened, Shisui chuckles lightly and removes his little cousin from off his shoulder and places him back the floor. Sasuke whines in protest when the older male disappears in a cloud black smoke, leaving them all alone.

"Aw, man. He left us."

"Shisui _ran_ off.." he corrected, continuing his statement. "I'll see him later."

"Does that mean he's a chicken? I learned that today when a boy in class didn't compete during the kunai lessons because of me."

"Your quite noble over there. They can't compare to you."

"Except somebody.."

Itachi arched an eye brow. "Who is it?" he asked curiously.

"Uzumaki Naruto.." Sasuke scoffs. "Always getting in the way of my training.."

"Sounds like you two are rivals."

"No way! He's so dumb and I'm smart. We are nothing alike.."

"Opposites attract." Itachi taunts, stealing the show.

Sasuke stops walking, not taking notice of his older brother strolling past him. He starts think about all the words being said to him about Naruto and blushed a ting of pink. Sasuke starts to shout and whine of not being fair and tries to keep up with his brother down the dirt path. Once he reaches there, his father is seen at the top of the steps. The little boy glues his feet to the ground and watches as Itachi and his father initiate in a short conversation.

His eyes show fear when father raises his voice at Itachi. The older male keeps calm and doesn't repeat the rage hidden in their father's voice. Once the conversation subsided, father and son go opposite directions and resume their daily life.

All Sasuke could do is ponder.

. . .

A figure jumps down from the trees onto the floor. His body was covered in shadows, making it difficult to tell if he was wearing his daily clothes or anbu outfit. Tonight's the night, that he would take the village by storm. Sarutobi commanded him to kill off the clan in order to reduce them from trying to take over and turn Konoha into a military state.

"Madara, I have come to see you." he announces slowly.

Said red eye glows. "Present like always, Uchiha Itachi. Did you come alone?"

Itachi nods, pulling him self upward, "Where is your cat?" he questions in deep monotone.

"She's here. Just following someone right now." Madara explains with a smirk beyond his mask.

"Can I take a guess?"

"You may."

"Could he be my little brother?"

"Correct. She is distracting him for the time being while we commence the massacre."

"Good. I don't want him to see this."

"Are you still soft on him?"

"No, just acting a little occ right now."

"Well snap out of it. We don't need any emotions ruining the mood." Madara hissed.

Itachi doesn't say a word and instead wonders what is going to happen next. Even though Sarutobi did tell him that the clan was in need of a famine, what would Sasuke think? After this, he might be struggling to gain power so he could kill him later. Except Itachi didn't really have a better choice. Rather then dying with them, he will be doing the killing.

Madara on the other hand, he didn't really care if the next generation didn't survive the blow. In fact, no one would know about this besides Itachi and him self. Oh yes, and Sakura too. She knows where to go next after playing around with Sasuke for a little while he would view the aftermath at hand.

"You will need to transform into something." Itachi speaks up, still walking beside him.

"What for? Oh yeah.. I forgot. Second time invading the village."

On cue, he morphs into another person. Someone of standard Uchiha clothes and a moderate supply of chakra. His hair was flat to his skull with spikes covering his forehead. The man's eyes were of smooth chocolate bars on a china plate. Itachi stood in place while he advanced towards the opening that lead back into the village.

"Let's go.."

The young man nods steadily and follows him into Konoha. They don't cause any commotion except their sandals hitting against the dirt particles caused by constant sweeping and walking. Madara found the Uchiha compound and pulled the door out so his partner could come inside.

Itachi grabbed the door and froze as a woman screaming is heard through his ears. More tingling noises of a blade being ripped out of the body adds to the sound track. The male puts on an emotionless facade and presses on into the district. He looked around spying a few dead bodies near the shops. People ran away in fear, while a few Uchihas stayed behind to fight.

Said Uchiha pulled out a kunai, and plot against them.

. . .

Sasuke raced down the road. He seems to be holding something in his small chibi hands. The little object turns around in the boy's cupped hands and lets out a small mew. Sasuke looks down and smiles, then resumes tracing the foot steps he took ever time to leave from the Uchiha district. There wasn't that much people out; proof be told were present in the bright street lights. Said boy figures out that by playing around with a cat in the day time will make time fly quickly like a hawk.

Once he reached the compound, Sakura jumped down from his reach and onto the ground. She crouches down and starts to hiss and cackles. Sasuke notices this by asking what's wrong and gets no feed back since she's only a feline with no human speech development.

Sakura picks her head up and wanders inside. Curious, the boy follows her and freezes in shock. Dead bodies were everywhere! In the streets, near the stands, even by the garbage cans. Sasuke recognizes a couple over by the stands and races over to confront them.

"Aunty, uncle!" he cries.

The kitten wanders over and sniffs them. She makes a face and runs off into the mist. He watches her run off and follows the cat into the mist as well. Sasuke adverts his gaze to the stone ground. Sakura's body can be seen leading him to another place. Her form disappeared into a new location; his house.

_'Why did she lead me here...?'_ he thought in between breaths.

Sasuke went limb. What if the culprit attacked his parents too? With that he went berserk, stomping up the steps into the house. The boy side steps to the right, quickly taking off his sandals and then walks into the main room barefoot. So far so good, not a drop of blood spilled on the hard wood floor.

He smiled when a pink tail swished from on the outside of the house; apparently she was heading for his parents room. Sasuke strolled over to the cat and picked her up as he continued onto the route to Mikoto and Fugaku. Once he reached the door, direct sounds of feet shuffling across the floor board entered his mind.

Could it be? The killer has made a direct route to his parents house. Sasuke struggled to move, a lump formed agianst the skin of his throat, making it difficult for him to breath. At last, he took one foot off the floor and stepped on the plank, closing the gap between him and his objective.

Once he reached the door, the boy placed his hands on the knobs and pushes forward into disaster. Both parents on the floor. Bleeding, cold skin stuck to their fragile bones. Sasuke looked up in fear and spotted Itachi behind them. He still has the object of destruction in his hand, raised above his head, stained with their own parent's blood. He opens his mouth to say something, but the older male beats him to the punch.

"Did Santa bring you your presents?"

"Fuck santa! You killed our parents.. you.. you lint licker!" Sasuke accused him with tear stained eyes.

"Your disgusting." Itachi retorts with a frown. His eyes open, "Mangeyko sharingan."

Said boy falls to the floor screaming, "SPARTAAAAA!" for hours and hours in hopelessness.

Once it stopped, he fell asleep with baby drool dripping down onto the carpet. While he laid there, a pink cat rolled past him and stopped below the culprit's feet.

"Why hello there. Late as usual.." Itachi greeted him in a dry tone.

"Meow."

"Come. Your owner is waiting for you."

Sakura follows Itachi out the room and together they wander down the street. Once they get to the entrance, one single Uchiha male with black hair and chocolate eyes stands a few feet away waiting for them by the wall. The kitten doesn't recognize who it is and hides behind Itachi's bloody form.

"Mission complete. All the members are dead as we speak. Except my little brother."

"Good. Perhaps in the future we'll meet up in the cave and tell him the truth."

Itachi goes "Aa." and then moves to the side. "Your cat, Madara-sama."

Sakura doesn't move an inch. Her tail twitches madly as the young man crouches down to her level.

"What's wrong? Don't you remember me?"

"..."

"Madara, the genjutsu."

"Shit, I forgot about that." he cures, taking form of a mask wearing criminal. "Let's go, the Akatsuki is waiting."

Before Itachi could take on step, he felt a familiar chakra coming towards them. Madara and Sakura feel it to. The elder Uchiha gives him a simple nod which Itachi takes as a silent signal to leave as he wishes and walks slowly in reverse towards the surge of desperate energy.

He will be joining them later.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Chapter four is done. ^^ Now about that scene with the lint stuff and Sparta shouting.. I forgot how that part went. Too lazy to surf the internet and read back on that scene. Sorry.. Anyways, Itachi is in the Akatsuki know! Which means that the scene will change from the next chapter into beyond. Alright, I'll end it here.<strong>

**Review your thoughts! Thanks for reading. ^^**

**P.S If there is not an update on Monday, it'll be coming on Tuesday. I will be doing something that day.**

**-Chibichococat**


	5. Living in the lair, ice tea, and meows

**Hi! Guess what? Okay, on the count of three I'll tell you guys. One..two.. three, I'm going to college! Yays! Now I just need to attend orientation, get a book bag, purchase note books and lead pencils and try to keep up with the classes. Tee hee. I'm the second one to go on to college. ^^**

**Purr In Happiness**

**Chapter 5. Living in the lair, ice tea, and meows  
><strong>

Two weeks have passed since Itachi and his great grand father killed off their own kin; except his little brother. Speaking of brothers, Madara found it odd that he didn't kill his younger brother for the mangeyko(?) sharingan. He did, and it felt good. Instead, the weasel had used another method before eliminating their own parents; Shisui. Ever since his cousin's death.. he hasn't spoken since. The only time he did was when the elder Uchiha brought it up.

"What happened to Shisui?"

"..."

"You killed him, not me."

"I know that already."

"You could have killed Sasuke.. but you chickened out and drowned your cousin instead."

"There was a reason for that."

"Which is?"

"I don't know.."

Madara signed softly. "This isn't going to work, is it?"

"Probably not."

"Well.. you can pet Sakura's fur while you try to remember."

The boy nods with an "Aa," sound and waits patiently for both of them to approach him. "Give her to me." he demanded.

Madara pulls her back to his chest, "Now hold up.. you must hold her a certain way."

"Why?"

"They don't like to be held in stupid positions."

"I'm not stupid. Holding cats is like holding an infant."

"Not really.. some of them flop out your hand in a drama like state."

"Or perhaps a slinky.." Itachi thought aloud.

Madara perked up at the comment. "Do you like cats too?" he questions in surprise.

Itachi's face turned crimson. He looked away with a short, "Hn. No way. There just silly fur balls."

"Fine.. I don't want you to drown her in the lake like you did to Shisui."

Itachi growled viciously in anger and sped up into the distance. Madara a o.0 face, behind his mask and landed on a giant boulder beside him. Sakura jumped down from off his shoulder onto the gravel and rested her head on it while waiting patiently for her master to resume their quest.

"Wow.. seems like I pushed some buttons."

"Meow.."

"I know, right? There had to be a reason why he killed him first."

"Are you coming or not?" Itachi asked, his voice carrying on from the distance.

Madara removes himself from the boulder, "Come on Sakura. Our chariot awaits.." and moves down the path with a cat traveling on his shoulder.

Both males found them selves coming towards Amegakure. Itachi looked up at the designs; Metropolitan like architecture, nothing like back home. Speaking of him there was fifty percent chance that Konoha would have told them their criminals escaped. Their faces would be plastered on the wall.. and even printed in the bingo book.

If only they could get their hands on one. While Itachi draws out into space, Madara stares ahead with a frown. Why Pein chose this as a spot to hide instead of all the other villager completely baffles him. This place is known of an unruly government and poverty line that stretches for miles. Which means unless they have any money, purchasing items won't be easy. Since your a rouge nin it doesn't real matter. Stealing is the only option.

After walking for an hour, said Uchihas stopped near the check point.

Standing behind the stall was a man wearing the standard Ame clothing and head band.

"Go on ahead into the village.." mumbles the guard.

Itachi frowned while Madara went berserk. "AREN'T YOU GONNA BOOK US?" he roared.. WERE MISSING-NIN!

The guard raises an eye brow. "What? Look.. I'm not even a guard. Stole these duds last week."

"Psst, whatever."

"Whatchu say punk?"

"Zip it Pikachu. Were going inside, do not trail after us."

Said man makes a face and doesn't move when the two Uchihas walked past him into the village. Once they entered, the males traveled around the back into a forest. Madara and Itachi kept going and headed out of the terrain into a large clearing. Itachi narrows his coal eyes as he takes notice of a small dot over in the back.

"Who is that?"

"One of your superiors."

They proceed to walk down the green mile.** (Don't make fun of for using that!)**

. . .

Konan spots two figures walking down the grass. "Ah, hey! Over here!" she directs them with a wave. "This way!"

Her partner huffs with his arms folded over his chest as she runs past him into the clearing. Once Konan gets there, she observes the new arrival. He reached up to her chin and sported the simple characteristics of an Uchiha; aloof and mysterious. Or shall she say, stuck up.

"Hello, I'm Konan." Introduces the blue haired woman. "Welcome to the Akatuski lair."

Itachi takes her kindness for granted. "Where are the men?" he asks, glancing around the space.

"Huh? No, no. You see, I'm your leaders partner."

"Sure.." Itachi replies gruffly. "Anyone else inhabit the area?"

"Well there used to be a whole bunch, now it's just us." Konan explained. The boy only frowned.

"What kind of organization is that?"

"You're getting on my nerves! Stuck up Uchiha bastard!"

"Konan. Don't sass the new recruit."

"What ever.." she mumbles, "This way to our humble-abound."

Madara leaves his spot along with Itachi and follows Konan over to the base. Itachi stops near the area and examines it. A big old rusty looking cave stands before them. So that means, he had to travel thousand of miles to live in a filthy rock? This isn't they way to live for a prime Uchiha male.

"I'm not living here." he says out the blue, purchasing attention from everyone.

"Well if you expected to live in a castle and be spoon feed caviar then apparently that's not happening." Konan smiles sweetly.

Silence take over the field. The men stay still, while Konan marches inside and slams the boulder back in place. Her power made the ground erupt, shaking up the entire earth's core.

"Wow. She's um.. womanly." Itachi commented, not sure what to say next.

"And your acting OOC again." Madara pointed out. "Forget that she ever did that. Just a reason why she's a member and should not be underestimated."

"Are there any other females?"

"Sakura."

"..."

What?'

"She doesn't count."

. . .

The new recruit plopped his body down onto the bed for a long nap. All this traveling through knee deep mud and water just to live behind a rock? Tch, don't make him laugh. Which he won't. Itachi slowly closed his eyes and started to dream until someone awoke him. The weasel opened his eyes to find a giant fish hovering above his bed. Itachi got riled up and sky rocketed up on his bum and took out a kunai from his secret compartment in his clothes.

"Who are you.. giant fish stick."

Said fish smiled weakly as a kunai was held up to his neck. "Hi, I'm Kisame." he introduced himself.

"Hn. Uchiha Itachi." Itachi talks back, carefully putting down his weapon. "Are you another existing member?"

"Why yes I am. Been here for a few years along with Orochimaru."

"Did you just say Orochimaru?" Itachi repeated curiously.

"Why? You know him?"

"He's been Konoha's worse enemy for years. Why else would I not know?"

"Then be warned, he feels up on the men. Even Pein." Kisame gossiped, and then laughed up a storm. "Bwahaah! We'll be great friends."

Itachi raised an eye brow. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Cause. He works with Sasori. So beware.."

"I heard of him. He's the human turned puppet maker from Suna."

"Exactly. Which means that he won't be trailing after him for booty."

"Orochimaru wants power. Not Geppeto's wooden puppet. I will keep my guard up when he's in my presence."

"Hehe.. you sound like a twenty year old."

"Shut up."

**-In the study room-**

"How do you like the new recruit?"

"Well, he back talked my partner.. made fun of our living conditions.. and probably will cause more trouble in the near future."

"He's only a prepubescent boy."

"Thirteen year old's only care about mud and dinosaurs. Not whether we live in a motel or not."

"I don't know.. blame Fugaku."

"Did Fugaku even do that when he was young?"

"That my friend, I don't know.."

"Meow."

Pein looked down at her, "What was that little fur ball?" he questioned, before resuming, "You want to die under the knife?"

"No. She wants to meet Konan."

"Your weird.."

"I'm not joking. She wants to meet the first lady of the Akatsuki."

"Fine, we'll have to wait until she brings us ice tea."

"Ice tea? So she's your slave behind the scene?"

"Perhaps.."

One cue, Konan wandered into the room carrying a tray of ice tea. "I didn't know to get brisk or South Peak. So I got both, Pein-sama."

She wandered over near him. Pein took the glass and gulped it down in under five minutes.

"Brisk is better."

"No it's not. South Peak is." Madara coughed. Pein stared at him. Hard.

"Is there a problem with my choice of refreshment?"

"Maybe.."

Pein and Madara locked eyes with each other; a flame of passion made an exit through their system.

"H-hey.. don't fight over ice tea! That's silly.." she sweat dropped._ 'In fact.. since when do men fight over colored water any ways?'_

"Konan."

"Y-yes your highness?"

"Drop Mr. Uciha's tea on his head."

"Wha-" Konan cut him off.

"Yes sir!"

Before Madara could say another word, the cup defined gravity and spilled it's contents all over his head. The elder Uchiha male boils in anger as his mask got spoiled by South Peak ice tea. He huffs and puffs like a blow fish for a moment and watches Konan hold her ground agianst the co-creator of this hell hole.

"Your not touching him."

"Lol. You got hoodwinked."

"Shut up.. jerk."

Konan tapped her partner on the shoulder. "Before we continue.. pardon my asking but, who's Sakura?"

"Ah.. that's Madara's sweet heart."

"No she's not! I mean well.. eek! OCC moment."

"..."

"Awkward.." Konan emphasizes, twirling her finger around near her skull. "You haven't been taking your medication haven't you?"

"About that.. Itachi needs some."

"Oh great.. more loonies in here."

"He's not a looney.. Well, Konoha thought of him as a looney after the war."

"Which means he's a looney."

"That's not what the fan girls think. Isn't that right girls?"

The door busted open. Rabid yaoi fan girls and Itachi worshipers ran inside the office. Konan drowned within the sea of people but it was too late for Pein to get to her in time.

He spun around, "You monster. Look what you did to my love." growled the rinnegan user.

"Aw, do you love her?" he purred. "Wish you could marry her?"

Pein raised an eye brow. "Are you serious? At least it's not an obsessive trait like with your cat."

"She wouldn't be a cat if you were to approve of turning her into a human."

"That's sick. If she turns into one, then she'll only appear to be a toddler."

"..."

"Exactly."

"Well, I wasn't gonna do nothing to her. People make those types of fics all the time."

"Only because they will get deleted."

"Trust me, they don't pay no mind to grammar fics. So we'll be fine."

Konan crashed through the area. "HELL NO! NO CHILD ENDANGERMENT IN THE BASE!" yelled the blue berry.

"Children? What children?"

"Oh poo.. it's the Uchiha bastard."

"You losers kidnapped a child?"

"No.. you will be kidnap a child." Madara hinted. "Also, we kidnapped you too."

"What?"

. . .

Itachi retired to bed. He had many things on his mind.

Flash back:

_"You will go after Deidara no last name and take him back to the village." explained Pein, his boss.  
><em>

_"Village? Why did you save village?"_

_"Hm? Oh, I'm reading up on why Inuyasha invaded the village." Pein babbled, turning over the next page in the manga.  
><em>

_"To capture the jewel shard. Duh.."_

_Pein stared at him. "Anyways, if he is unwilling to cooperate then bring him back with force."_

_"Force? This is not a Star Wars."_

_"Quit mocking me boy. You will take him to me or else you'll suffer by not reaching your fourteenth birthday."_

_"Hn. What ever.. I will complete your task."_

End of flash back-

"Ugh, I'm screwed." Itachi mumbled.

Said weasle closed his eyes and went to sleep, only to reawaken right away. He scans the room for a couple moments and spots an object crawling on the floor. Itachi raised his fist across his face, allowing a kunai to escape from his hand. He heard it went off with a 'clank' and flinched when a howl went off down at the floor.

Did he kill a cat or mouse?

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no.. Itachi went into samurai mode and stabbed something. Do you think it was a mouse or Sakura-chan. If it was then, sniff.. sniff.. I feel so bad for plotting agianst her. Oh well, he was emotionally unstable back in those days if you think about it. Just trying to make the story a little more realistic for you guys. Honestly though, this isn't my best work. I wish for it to be a longer with more descriptions put in with the speeches and stuff.<br>**

**I'm just too excited for college! ****I'll update tomorrow and the next da.. um.. about that. Except Thursday. That's my freshman orientation day. Then afterwards I have to pick up my books for the fall semester. Just a heads up to you guys!**

**Review your thoughts and thanks for reading!**

**P.S Which do you think is better? Brisk ice tea or South Peak? Personally, I like both. Along with some Snapple raspberry at the side.**

**-Chibichococat  
><strong>


	6. Accidental stabbing,flower reviving,oreo

**Hi! I apologize for the delay. Hm, there's some good news and bad news that I would like to share with you. The bad news I'll tell you first. Hurricane Irene stunk like cat crap! Nothing serious except a few tree branches on the ground. I heard other places have it worse but were just fine.  
><strong>

**Now onto the good news.. we reached 1,600+ hits and fifty reviews. Thanks a lot guys. ^^ Okay, after this update I'll resume going back to daily chapter uploading since I'm going to college on the first day of September. Okay, here's chapter six!  
><strong>

**Purr In Happiness**

**Chapter 6. Accidental stabbing, flower reviving, and Oreos  
><strong>

Itachi's left eye ball twitched in paranoia.

Did he just kill.. Madara's kitty? No, replacing_ 'kitty',_ with the word _'neko'_ is more manly. Repeated sentence: Itachi has just stabbed Madara's precious cat. Naw, this couldn't be true. Had to be suffering from a mouse problem looming in the base because they were too damn lazy to actually choose another site to roost.

But really, this is getting ridiculous. His S-rank first mission is to bring another member to the group from Iwa. Before he could do that, he must check and see if the object he tampered with is still alive. Itachi placed his bare foot down onto the carpet and then soon his entire body followed after him by leaving the bed.

The boy's target happened to rest below the mattress for it's complete safety in order to stay away from his agitated chakra surge. Said weasel went down on his knees and scanned the entire lower area down below and did not find the invader underneath his mattress. He got up and placed his hand on the blanket and scratched his head in confusion.

"Meow.."

The male looked away, spotting her on a dresser. "You fool. Sneaking up on me isn't going to get you anywhere." he scowled.

Sakura only stared at him; her paw was up agianst her chest. Itachi took notice of her strange antics and spotted red liquid dripping from an open wound on her front paws. Deciding to help her in order for his presence to not perish by tomorrow, he wandered over to inspect her.

The wound wasn't too much of a problem. Well, mostly to a human like him. He looked away towards the carpet; the kunai which impaled her laid on the ground in a pool of the cat's blood. Itachi resumed trying to figure what to do with Sakura and found her cleaning it with her tongue.

"Don't lick the blood away. That's disgusting.."

She ignored him and kept going.

"What ever. I will prevent the bleeding. Just stay still."

Sakura found it very difficult to follow his directions. There were too many fun things to do in his room and including the other places located in the base. Silly stuff like string hanging loose from jackets and silk, a bell timer that rattles from atop the stove when baked goods are finished. Then a display of curtains over by the window sill coaxing you to come over and rip your claws down the middle. Oh, she liked those types of things very, very, much.

Before her play time began, she felt light in weight definition when a pair of smooth hands picked her up. Itachi brought her to his chest and made his way over to the bathroom. Curious by his motives, she flails around in his grasp like a captured koi fish being taken out of the river. He quickly placed her on top of the sink counter, avoiding the neko from trying to claw him on his fingers.

Sakura sat next to a red box with a white cross on it. The cat wandered around the area and ran away when she heard a loud noise coming from the magic container. She remained over by the tissue box unitl the evil item went away. Itachi's eyes shown amusement as he reached behind the tissue box pulling out a pink cat. The second elder Uchiha of the present placed her back on the oak dresser and held her tight in a vice grip within her stomach so he could bandage her paw. Sakura kept quiet while her new care taker tried to fix his faults.

"There we are. You're fine.. for the time being." trailed the weasel, "Which I know won't last since your like my little brother in some way.."

Once his finished, the cat scurried away to the other side of the dresser. Sakura pulled up her back leg and began scratching her fur. She put it down and started messing with the band-aid until Itachi scooped her up and left out his room into the halls. Said boy kept walking and checked every single room this silly base has to offer. Instead, all he found was Kisame.

"Were are the others?"

"What? No hello?" Kisame pointed out kindly.

"..."

"Oh come on, at least wave or something."

"Shut your mouth. Tell me where the others are."

Kisame ignored the first part and explained anyways. "Out on missions. I would go on one too, but my partner isn't cooperating right now."

Itachi frowned. "If your talking about me then don't bother. I ran into a little fumble earlier."

Kisame's eyes widened and he looked over to his hands then back up at him. "You didn't.." he gasped, not wanting to believe what happened.

"The cat sneaked into my room and made a noise."

"How could you tell? Sakura doesn't say anything."

"Her silence was atrocious."

"That's messed up."

"You would have done the same thing."

"I would.. if I forgot to take my anti-paranoia pills last night."

"..."

"Your screwed."

"No I'm not. She's fixed, there's nothing else to worry about."

"Sure, hand her to him when he come's back."

Itachi doesn't say another word and vanishes out of Kisame's room back into the hall ways. The giant weasel stopped in one of the main rooms where members hang out and wandered over to Madara's favorite char; a maroon color when turned upwards and would allow you sleep on. He only frowned._ 'I will never sit in such a fruity chair. No wonder he chose her..'_ thought the stoic Uchiha.

"Meow." cried the neko, tired of being held.

"Zip it." he silenced her.

Only to place her on the arm of the chair and vanish.

Till her own came by five hours later. The man froze, inspecting a blob of pink fuzzy ice cream on his chair.

"Why are you..wounded?"

"..."

"Who did this to to you?"

"..."

"Why am I talking to a cat?"

"..."

"I want pie."

. . .

Madara tried to locate the culprit who to which has damaged his neko. Too bad none of the members were in the room. So instead, he retraced his steps back into the sitting room and sat down in his chair to read the daily news paper. He didn't pay much mind when Sakura left off his lap and slid down his legs onto the floor. Her ears twitched as she sniffed the air in excitment. Sakura looked straight ahead and meowed in delight when she took notice of a glowing substance over in the corner.

Even an annoying blue bird floated down to greet her! No, she must be dreaming! The cat's padded paws hit the floor like bricks as she wandered across the room over to a window sill. She leaps up and pulled her self across the surface and walked over near the glass. Sakura made a face and planted her head into the window sill.

Kitty's POV

_'Nya.. hello.' _puurs an annoying voice._  
><em>

The bird flinched and put it's wings above it's head screeching,_ 'Eek! It's a cat!'_

_'Noooo, I'm talking to the audience.'_

For those who are reading this fic. I am honored! I wish for it never to stop.. only if my author allows it too. Meh, back to the story. I'm a cat. Yes, those sneaky little fur balls that catch dead mice and eat fish. So far, I'm not allowed to do any of that. Why? because my master is a big ol meanie! He won't let me play outside.. or pounce on some yarn! I wish to be like a cat, not some.. some.. human! Oh wait, didn't he talk to Pein-sama about turning me into one? Perhaps I should ask him about it.

_'Heyyy..aren't you going to try and eat me?' _suggests the sleazy blue bird. _'I mean, I'm a light snack filled with flavor and..'_

_'No.'_ I announce, shutting my eyes closed for a short cat nap. _'Now be gone before Kisame skins you alive for breakfast.'_

I could hear the bird get up from it's spot and fly away. The sound of it's feathers creating sonic boom sound waves told me of it's departure. Yeah, I let it get away. Only because my master wouldn't open the damn window! Suddenly, I feel my stomach rumble. Hmm, my tummy alerts me to eat some nom noms for lunch. What shall it be? Meow mix, temptations? There's so much to choose from. That's if my owner allows me to have some.

Evil tummy-teme growls again. That's it, I can't take it anymore! My eyes open, revealing calm emerald orbs; I let out a soft meow and get up on all four my legs. There was a plant over on the other side of ledge. Ooh, I can eat a salad today. Or if it tastes too weird, just give it away to Zetsu. Curiosity claims me as I keep staring at the flower pot. Wanting to take it further, my body scrambles over to the nearest plant and arch my back out to break off a leaf for my enjoyment.

These sharp fang of mine latch out onto one of the leaves, and I twist my neck as to foreshadowing an event. Smash! What's going on, nyaa? Did Kisame toss the fridge or something? While I think of the many possibilities and resuming snacking on the fresh treat, a giant blue berry rushes over and starts to cause a commotion. I only give her a blank stare and trying to chalk up on her complaining.

(Out of kitty's POV)

"Aah! You ate my flowers!" shrieked a womanly voice.

Sakura wanders over to the ledge and pouts. "I'm sorry. Didn't mean to, nyaa..."

"Yes you did! I bet Madara-teme put you up to this." Konan lashes out, pointing a finger at the cat.

"No he didn't. In fact, I attempted this dietary all by my self. Nice, isn't?"

Konan ignores her and points to a figure sitting in a chair. "You! Control your monster cat!"

"Who me? Couldn't be.." he replies, and stops joking when she gives him the evil eye. "I mean. yeah.. My cat ate your flowers."

"Yet her name notes of a certain type of flower and she still eats mine." she sweat dropped.

"Just use your origami to make another bundle."

"Are you serous? You can't water my paper flowers. They'll wilt.."

"Fine, fine. We'll get you another.." Madara grumbles, getting up from the chair. Konan halts him.

"No, I don't want a replacement. There is still life in those flowers."

"Then I will revive the life of your passed urchins." Madara detours around the chair and makes his way for the exit. "I'll be back."

"HEY! DON'T LEAVE! BRING YOUR CAT WITH YOU!"

Konan taps her feet with her arms folded across her chest. She keeps her eyes on one of the members as they stroll back into room, steal Sakura from off the ledge, and scatter in black leaves only to come back and try to read the plant. Once he read it, he left from the room permanently.

"Stupid fool.." she comments drily.

Madara hanged out in the hall way. "I told you not to eat her plants.. now we have to deal with her bitching all day."

Sakura flinches from his disapproval. "I'm sorry, please! No more scolding!" nyaed the cat.

The man signs deeply and starts to walk. "Come on, I know where we can go." he announces, placing her on his shoulder.

. . .

Knock, knock.

"Hellllloooo? Who is this?"

"Um.. it's me, you know.. the guy that brought you in the base."

"Ah, yessssss... Madara Uchihaaaa.."

Madara signs deeply, "Yeah.. anyways, do you have anything that can revive plants?"

"Maybe. Whhhhhyyyyy?"

"Cause.. somebody ate Konan's plants."

"You didn't me there's dinosaurssssssssss in your base.."

"Jurrasic park isn't installed into the map. You see, my cat ate them by mistake."

"You didn't tell me you have a nekoooooooo.."

"Ugh, I can't take it anymore. Do you add the extra o's when you say the word jello too?"

"Worth a shoot."

"No, don't-"

"Gimme some grape Jelllllooooooooooooooooo.."

"Oh my lord. It's so.. so.. annoying! Yet stupid at the same time."

"What are you going to dooooo, about it?"

"Were going to sing a song."

"Singing a song is illegal. Check the guide linesssss.."

"It will be worded like a regular sentence. You know, raping?"

"Me? Raping? When pigssssss fly."

"No, I can see it happening in the future."

"I don't need to deal with this." Orochimaru growled seriously, closing the door.

Madara put his through the door, touching the scaly snake's arm. "I would do that if I were you." he suggested drily.

The snake sannin found it difficult to get away. "Grrr, what do you want from me?" he asked/hissed.

"I told you, a serum to revive Konan's plants."

"Tch, what will I get for exchange?"

"All up to you."

Orochimaru smirked, like a pedophile in a loli shop. "I want your eyes.." he demanded.

"Hello? I'm old.. and so are you." Madara frowned. "Besides, this is what makes me, me."

"Fine. Good luck trying to cure Konan-chan's plants." he recited, continuing to close the door.

Madara tugged on his arms. "Fuck that. What else do you want?"

"I told you, the sharingan."

"How about.. I give you Itachi's sharingan. I mean, he's young, and good looking.. Young and arrogant.."

"Perhaps I will be taking him." Orochimaru agrees, side stepping agianst the wall. "This way Uchiha-sama.."

Madara takes on step into the room, only to get bitten. He figured it was Sakura and tried to communicate with her.

"Why did you bite me? Were fixing Konan's plants.. that you ate."

'I didn't eat them.. In fact, it's in stinky a pile at the middle of the hall way.'

"Really? I'm not going back to check it. Like I said before, why did you bit me?"

'Your giving away Itchy's body to him! Just to.. to.. revive a pot of plants that would probably die anyways!'

"Why would you care? Your just a cat.."

"Talking to your pet I see. What is her name?"

Mandara blocks her from view with his gloved hand. "Her names is Sakura, what's it to you?"

"I bet you want her to become human. So you won't look silly talking to a cat."

"If your trying to persuade me into giving you my eyes then forget about it." Madara speaks in complete monotone.

"Oh, I'm hurt.." the snake sanin speaks in a sarcastic way. "I won't go back on my word.."

Said elder Uchiha signs deeply and walks slowly into the snake sannin room as he closes it carefully behind him.

**(Later on..**)

Konan stood near the wall of her partner's study room. She blinked for a moment when a strange amount of chakra came up near the closed door. Konan starts to sweat and pull at the collar of her Akatsuki cloak in nervousness; which Pein took notice of very quickly.

"Your chakra.. it speaks of hormones and ovulation.." he began slowly, "Is there something the matter?"

"Madara is at the door. I'll deal with him immediately." Konan addresses, walking over near the door then opens it, "What is it you plant killer?"

"Meh.. I destroyed worse shit then your plants." he shrugged, and frowns when she is about to slam the door in his face. "Wait. Don't you want your.. plant?"

Konan's eyes show interest. "That depends, if you actually have it."

"Why yes I do." he admits, and snaps his fingers. "Come on out.. Konan's disgusting plant."

On cue, a giant plant with white and black skin wandered by holding onto a flower pot with those mysterious petals. Konan's eyes webt large like saucers as she raced over and swiped it from him.

"Oh come on.. this is the thanks I get?" grumbles the dark side. "I mean, yeah, we just brought it over to you.. but the least we could get is a little piece."

"No! You know how long it took to grow this?"

Zetsu only smirks and walks past Madara saying something only he could here. "You own me a dead body, masked stranger.." he whispers all at once.

He says nothing and looks directly at the blue berry haired nin. "See? I revised your plant.." Madara brings up.

"So what.. you and that weasel are still arrogant bastards to me." Konan spits venomously. "Besides, you can't lose your spots all in one day."

"I'm a dalmatian? Since when?" Madara repeats in confusion. "If I was then, Sakura woul.." he trails, only to get stabbed by a pair of claws.

"My thoughts exactly."

Sakura vanished into the darkness with Madara following behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Chibichococat: Wooh! Ugh, took forever to think up this chapter. In the end, it's all worth it. Hehehe.. I bet your wonder why Oreo-chan was in this chapter.. or why it didn't have anything to do with the Nabisco cookie. Well, all I can say is that he has something to do with the plot.<strong>

**Oh yes.. I'm thinking of doing extra bonus chapters at the end. Mostly, watching Chi's Sweet Home is bringing ideas to my back story on how Sakura interacts with some of the Akatsuki members. Which some of it is present in this chapter. Oh yes, speaking of chapters, Deidara is coming in soon! Maybe in the next chapter. Will work on it right away.**

**Thanks for reading and review your thoughts for the chapter! I'll be back either Monday or Tuesday.**

**-Chibichococat**


	7. Oreo's evil plan

Hi! I don't have any college courses this week due to the flood. It's opening on my brother's birthday. Pretty ironic, isn't it? Anyways.. due to me being lazy and very eager for college, I haven't been keeping my word. So I stayed up all night type this up for you guys. Also, thanks for the reviews. I'm happy with the results so far.

**Purr In Happiness**

**Chapter 7. Oreo's evil plan**

**Oreo-teme's POV**

Kukukuku! Yesss, I will be soon having the sharingan in my grasp; of the notorious Uchiha Itachi! Bwahahahaa.. Oh my! Is that a.. snake hand bag? Oh fudge no! I must not show this to Madna. I slam the magazine shut, startling a large snake lying next to me. Madara freaks out with a hiss in panic, trying to win me over.

I only frown and smack it upside the head. My summon only flails about like a Chuchu jelly and slithered away to another side of the spacious room. Kukuku.. that's what he gets for acting aggressive. Once he left, I resumed reading the magazine and froze when a soft meow bounced across the room. Oh yes.. I know that voice.

My yellow eyes glisten in amusement as a lower the magazine from my view, switching to another target. The silly feline that belongs to a certain Uchiha looks up at me, asking for me to play with her. Me, play with a cat? No, this is more like a fresh meal for all of my experiments.

"Here..kitty.. kitty.." he coaxes like an old turtle. "Would you like to play with Orochimaru?"

Sakura backs up, arching her back to make her appear bigger in size. _'I don't play with pedobears like you!'_ hisses the neko.

I could only chuckle at threat. "Kukuku.. you seem to be quite a fighter. No wonder Madara chose you out of any other pet."

The cat calms down, and twitches her ears. _'Really? Does that mean I'm special?'_ nyaas the cat.

"No.. you could be replaced very easily."

Her ears drop in sadness._ 'What? I could be.. replaced?' _she mews in sorrow.

"Yes, a wolf or dog could be your replacement. Rather then you, a silly pink cat, taking the throne of our first animal member."

Sakura only meows in happiness_. 'I want to sit on a thrown, nyaa!'_ and starts to hop like a frog. _'Can you help me make my mark in this place!'_

What the fudge? I told her that she's threatened to be taken over by a fly or toad.. yet, she's still happy? No one was happy when I joined the base. So she must suffer with me! I close my mouth and quickly get up, leaving the cat over near the chair. It's puny body tries to catch up with me as a I head for one of the fresh experiments I made a few weeks ago.

Kukuku.. she doesn't know what I have in stored for her..

Out of the Nabisco cookie's POV

Sakura skids to a halt on her paws; only to back away in surprise when a pair of fangs almost snapped her into two. The pinkette trembled in fear and backs away slowly as a gint snake slithered out from it's cage. 'Ugh-oh! I'm gonna die!' shrinks the pink cat. The large serpent continues to move closer, getting ready to sink it's teeth in her. Sakura turns around and makes an exit for the door. Orochimaru hisses in anger and tells his ugly pet snake to go after her.

"Arbok, after her!"

"R-bokk!" voices the snake.

The pink cat tried to run as fast as she could, never looking back to see if the snake were still on her tail. Sakura cries out in happiness when a bright light belonging to the candles hung outside settled near the exit. She's almost there! But then her whole entire world comes crashing down when more wild experiments side step, blocking her path.

There were two dogs, and another snake.

Sakura's size increased as she spat and hissed. _'You punks don't scare me!'_ hissed the neko.

_'Were not suppose to scare you.. were suppose to capture you..' _growls a Shiba Inu.

_'Huh? You used the word 'suppose' twice in a row..'_

_'We don't care! Your going to Orochimaru know..'_ barks the Akita.

The cat growls and swats at them with her claws, causing them to back up. 'Let me through you bastards!' hisses the pink kitty.

One of the dogs turn away, to face Orochimaru. _'Hey.. hey! Were not suppose to get scratched!' _whines the silly dog.

_'Yeah! You said we wouldn't get harmed.'_ repeats his friend. _'In our contract there's no biting, no fucking bitches, which isn't right and..'_

Orochimaru shook his fists in rage yelling out, "Enough you fools! Does it look like that cat would bite and scratch you?" he questions.

Said Akita looks directly at it's partner. _'You know what? He's right.. she's just a silly neko.'_

_'Okay.. let's just kick her ass and get it over with.'_

Sakura could have skidded underneath their bellies, but she didn't due to her being distracted by the colorful potions stationed up row by row. The pink cat meowed in surprise when the Akita and Shiba Inu slowly walk up to her with foam bubbling in their mouths. She closed her neko eyes shut and started to think about her life span for that it will now be cut short. _'Master.. forgive me for dying by the hands of a snake!'_ wishes the cat.

Oh wait, what's that familiar flare of chakra outside the room in the base? Sakura could only wonder except now wasn't the time to do so. The cat concentrated on all her might to send out a distress call to the lost warrior. It transmit through the walls and out into the halls, running across the ceiling like a spider high on helium.

Connecting with an unruly force..

. . .

Smash! There was a huge hole made in the wall caused by a bold figure. A black robe with red clouds could be seen worn on the culprit's body. Orochimaru spun around in surprise and anger to spew and bitch for ruining his moment. Instead he mumbles a quick 'Hi' and looks away. The ugly dogs growled at the intruder while Sakura literally jumped for joy. She tried to run over to her master only to cower and look away when he pointed a finger at her.

"Do not move, a muscle." Madara commanded. "Before I rip your tail off and feed it to one of his snakes."

_'Yes sir..'_ frowns the cat, her green eyes staring down at the floor. _'I guess I'm in trouble now..?'_

The elder Uchiha switches his attention to Orochimaru. "Did you coax her into your pedo lair?" he questions suspiciously.

"No, I just found her here. Issssss there a problem with that?"

"I only find a problem with how you pronounce the 'S' and nothing more."

"I ssssshall let it ssssslide.. Have you ssssspoken to Itachi about our little arrangement?"

"Not at all. But since you tried to stick a needle into my cat, I think I will."

Orochimaru's eyes narrow. "Are you breaking the deal? We have a deal Madara. Don't you go changing it on me now."

"You'll get your eyes. Just not mine."

The nasty pedo snake wanted to say one more thing to him, only for the Uchiha elder to vanish in black feathers. Orochimaru yelled and pushed his foot into a table which called all his potions to drop and crack open like eggs on a side walk. The formulas boiled and popped, soon to diminish into nothing but air.

"Fuck this! I need those eyes.. and quick!"

Once he was done acting moody, Madna slithered by. "Whyyyyy don't youuuuuu negotiate with himmm?"

"I already did. There's no point into further the problem."

"No, this time it would be of more value to your organinizaton."

"You mean.. Hohoho.. your smarter then you look, Madna."

"I am your creation.."

"Damn ssssssssssstraight.."

"Only to criticize you for trying to kill a cat belonging to a Akatsuki member."

"Yeaaa- Oh. You don't get, don't you?"

"Humor me."

"Whether it be me, or some strange shaman, there could be ways to turn/morph her into a human."

"Don't you have Zetsu for that?" suggests the snake. "He already goes on spies missions for Pein.. there's no reason to turn her into one."

"They don't let fly traps wearing cloaks with clouds into numerous villages. Come on, think about it.."

Madna starts to become quiet, slowly allowing his master's words. "Mm, I understand what your saying. Yet still..why a cat?" he questions in boredom.

"There all the rage in fan fics.." Orochimaru adds slyly, "Not to worry, I think we can change that.."

. . .

Outside away from Orochimaru's pedo-gaze, the other members were in the sitting room; Pein, Konan, Madara, Kisame, Sasori, Itachi and Sakura. Zetsu already left the guard the base with a mission of his own, leaving them behind to squabble with one another. Oh wait, weren't they missing someone?

"Fuck, we forgot Orochimaru." cursed Kisame. He adverted his gaze to Sasori, matching up to his lazy gaze. "Do you mind going to go get him for m-"

"No. I'm not going into that.. snake's room."

"Why? He's your partner?"

"We don't need him for this. It's mostly a synopsis for another member's demise." Pein spoke up.

"For who? Itachi's the newest one.."

"I'm talking about the Iwa recruit. He will be coming here, after Itachi captures him."

Itachi's eyes hollow in boredom. "You already told me that." he frowned. "I don't have Alzheimer's disease."

"Well, you do move slow like an old man." Kisame jokes, only to get pushed up agianst a wall with Itachi's fist colliding with his face. "Gaaah!"

"Oh come on! I thought we wouldn't be fighting. It's a meeting for cripes sake." Konan fuses. "I mean, yeah, were Akatsuki members, but is this really necessary?"

Itachi removes his fist from Kisame's skin. "I apologize for my actions, Konan." he explains carefully. (Even though he wasn't.)

"Psst.. yeah right." pssts the blue berry.

"Like I was saying, our new recruit will be young just like Itachi."

"Hey.. I thought Sakura was the youngest?" Kisame asks out of the blue.

"In age mostly, but she is not a member. Fairly just an acquaintance to control pest control."

Sakura perked up from her sleep only to have a frown grace her face. Did they just call her a rat killer? Wasn't she a member of their family. The cat looked over to her master, hoping that he ehas something kind to say about her. Instead, he just stands there and adds his own thoughts.

"Yet, if I could recall.. Cat's don't live that long when people like us take care of it."

"Eh, we could purchase real cat food if the villagers weren't so mean to us." Joked the giant fish. "In fact, why don't we do that?"

Pein got up from his spot, "Were not poor people. Just use a henge and you'll be fine."

"Oh yeah.. I forgot."

"Idiot." rambled Itachi.

Kisame tried to catch him before Konan got in the way, "Okay! Let's go get her some stuff just for the hell of it!" she cheers, earning a few grunts from the men.

"You can do that if you know what she likes. Which _I_ do.." Madara stated in a matter fact tone.

"You hush!"

The voices of said Akatsuki vanish, into the air ventilation. Over behind the couch, was a very sad kitty. She found it difficult to stay her any longer due to not being of good use to her master and his allies. In reality, she's just a small annoying pink cat with no personal values of her own.

So instead, she decides to take her leave. The cat gets up on all four of her paws and wanders out the sitting room into the halls. Sakura twists her neck and takes notice of a black area with two lines of light coming out from each sides; mostly a giant rock blocking the sun rays from coming through.

"Are you sssatisfied with the results?" hisses an ominous voice.

Sakura backs up in a corner._ 'I'm honestly not happy..is my purpose mostly to catch mice?'_

"Your a house cat. Unless, you were bred outdoors."

Without warning, she snapped. The cat launched her self up into the air with her claws stretched out, scratching him in the face. Orochimaru flew back screaming like an Oprah singer and grabbed her by tail, then tossed her to a wall. The cat screamed in pain and couldn't fight back as Orochimaru kept stomping his foot over her stomach.

Thirty minutes into the pounding, Orochimaru felt quite conent with what he just did. The snake pedo couldn't leave her here to rot like a potato so he pushed the boulder out and walked into the distance. Said snake sannin planned as he walked down the grass carefully holding the bleeding body, hoping that where he dumps her would not lead to any suspicions.

For he has just committed a dastardly deed.

* * *

><p><strong>Omg.. I don't know what I put here. But this story is shifting from happy to sad in ever three to four chapters. Reminds me of Bleach when that spoon guy dumped Nelliel on the outskirts of Hueco Mundo. So yeah, I had some inspiration for creating this chapter. Only because some people do question their existence. Hell, even I do!<br>**

**So yeah.. there will be some moping over Sakura's disappearance in the next chapter. Meh, even Itachi would have some words to say! D: But mostly, I think Madara would be hit hard the most, until someone who has nothing but evil shit to say will have a better reason to miss her.**

**I'll be back tomorrow or so. Don't forget to comment and thanks for reading! ^^**

**-Chibichococat**


	8. Stray Kitty

**Chapter eight is here! I apologize if it took so long.. College is a bitch! I have three school days, mostly with random classes scattered here and there. Luckily, there's a three day weekend waiting for me tomorrow. Yet, these rainy days are making me hate the idea even more. Never stops for shit! Waah! Messed up my hair.. T.T**

**Purr In Happiness**

**Chapter 8. Stray Kitty**

Clouds hung up in the sky like wet clothes hanging over the hemisphere to dry. Underneath the clouds laid a pink cat camping out on the ground in her own pool of blood. She couldn't move much, only her sight could tell what was coming her way. The neko remained where she was and allowed her tail to wave and flicker back and forth in the air for a couple seconds. This method of fanning the heat prevents it from claiming her body.

It was quite hot for her to be laying there. The summer months have probably taken over the forest. If Sakura rests here any longer, she would probably die from heat exhaustion. Yet, she couldn't do a thing about it due to being flooded with anger and hate over that certain snake sannin. He threw her out of the base!

The cat always thought Itachi or Pein would be the first ones to do it, but Orochimaru? If that's the results of her interactions with him then she should have avoided him ages ago. Sakura's eyes closed for a quick second as she blinked, only to freeze in fright. She heard a roar; possibly a bear wandering around in the forest. But Sakura could care less, since she wasn't wanted anymore by her ex-friends. Her mind was made up as she decided to remain here and become part of the forest.

Grumble.. Apparently, she's in need for some Meow mix. Sakura looked down with a happy face, imaging her red bowl filled with fish shaped crunchies. The cat dipped her head down wards only to come up and have the imagery disappear, like her forgotten home._ 'Madara-kun.. He always gave me num nums in a dish..' _frowned the neko.

Suddenly, her ears twitched. _'Ne, screw them. I'll find me som num nums on my own, nyaa!' _Before she could leave and frolic, there is a very important task needed to be done first then afterwards she can scavenge for her meal. Sakura curled up in a ball and licked her coat, hoping to get rid of some blood corrupting her once pink fur. Some of it went away, leaving behind a few blotches of fur on her stomach. If you see real closely, her wound still seemed to be bleeding at a sluggish rate.

Once that finished, she shakily got up on all four her four legs, and kept putting one paw down into the dirt, lifting another and vise versa along the ground. The pinkette grind her roughly teeth as she struggled to move along the grasp and plopped over in hopelessness. _'It's no use.. I'll never find some food.'_ Suddenly a red sphere apple rolled over near her, and winded up being caught by the cat's eye level. Sakura recalled the evil humans back in the base named it apple.

Sakura meowed in happiness, _'An apple!'_ only to pout when a deer jumped over her and took it, then leaped away into the shrubs. Sakura cried anime tears and meowed in happiness when a few acorns rolled across her side. The cat tried to snatch it up with her claws only to be swatted away by a vicious squirrel.

Sakura waved her paws,_ 'Nyaa! Nyaa! Gimme that! I'm starved!'_

The squirrel chatted away. _'Are you serious? Cats can't eat acorns!'_

_'I don't care.. I'm hungry. Can I have it?'_ Sakura mewled, trying to act cute as possible.

It signed and thrust it's little arms out to her. _'Here.. take it. I was about to give this to my wife and child. But you can have it now.'_

'Harold! What are you doing?' chipped an irritating voice.

It looked like he was having a seizure, _'W-wilma! What are you doing down from the tree? You can get killed!' _he scowled in sadness.

_'That's what's gonna about to happen to you. Tch, socializing with a cat like that..'_

_'I'm sorry! Could you ever forgive me?'_

_'Fuck no! Getting three other female squirrels pregnant and pellets.'_

Sakura made a face._ 'Isn't it suppose to be shit? Not pellets..?'_ nyaaed he kitty.

_'Who gives a hoot! Get your scrawny cat butt out of here.'_

Harold stepped in front of his wife. _'Run kitty, run! Get away from here. I'll deal with my wife!'_

Sakura did what she was told and ran away from the squirrels heated argument. The pink cat figured that she was farthest enough from them and looked down, panting heavily. _'Wait a minute.. I though.. I.. couldn't run!'_ wheezed the cat. Sakura stretched her paws out on the ground and laid on her stomach for recuperation.

Maybe dreaming about food would help her..

. . .

A pink blob passed out on the forest floor.

She had a smile on her face, turning it into a flash back:

Flashyback no jutsu!

_Green eyes popped open. 'I'm tired of sleeping. I need food, nyaa.' thought the restless kitty. Sakura extended her stomach with her arms and legs stretched out as a soft mewl esaped from her fanged mouth. The cat sat up and lifted her leg over her shoulder, scratching her fur. She stopped instantly, a mysterious heavy aroma found it's way into the kitty's nostrils. The cat sprang up like a jack-in-the-box and she shuffled her feet across the ground like a crab, 'Food! Nyaa! I smell food!'_

_Sakura lifted her face towards the sky, and wiggled her pink nose. A smile graced her features. 'Num nums are nearby, nyaa!' The pink cat galloped towards the smell and stopped with all her paws spread out three inches apart from each other. When she got there the pink neko spotted a couple fish jumping up and down by the river. 'Fishys for Sakura-chan to eat!' meows the kitty._

_Said neko eagerly placed a paw on the floor, and froze as a tingling feeling claimed her furry body. She made a face and shook her head violently, 'No! I don't know who's this belongs to.' and then stopped, with anime tears cascading her cheeks. 'Mou, it looks so appetizing for Sakura-chan..'_

_Eat it.. You know you want to.. eat it.. eat it.. EAT IT!_

_Evil kitty-inner kept taunting her. Sakura tried her best to fight it but failed miserably. 'Yum yums for meeee!' slobbed the hungry cat as she launched her self across the ground. The neko fell atop the pile of fish and sprang up like a flower. Sakura stabbed the fish with her claws and started to devour every last one of them. As the fish disappear bit by bit, the little kitty felt a full stomach colliding agianst her skin. Once every last bit of fish fell down her throat into the stomach, Sakura felt sleepy._

_'I am feed.. Sleepy time for Saki-chan, nyaa..' purred the cat in complete bliss_

_End of flashyback no jutsu!_

_'Mm..That was good prey..'_ Smiled a happy full neko. The cat kept her eyes closed and drifted to sleep only to reopen them once more after hearing a cry of despair and something metal piercing through unknown flesh. Sakura curiously watched a bear fall back and hissed when the now dead body of the bear collapsed right near her. Said kitty wiggles like a insect then bolted, hiding behind a tarnished stump that used to be a lively tree dancing agianst the windy current.

_'Ne, I don't like it here anymore! Someone please help me.. I'm scared!'_ shuttered the cat, as it heard foot steps pounding agianst the dirt. A figure hovered above her with a look or concern claiming his face. The human only smiles, grinning like a mad man while turning around shouting something into the distance.

"Hey guys! I found something!"

Two figures wandered by, a female and a male. One of them had spiky hair defying gravity while another seemed to be a brunette with blue eyes. They seem to be annoyed and did not want to try and figure out what their friend has just found while on their usual nature hike.

"Toshi, what did you find?"

The boy named Toshi held up his prize. "A koneko!" he explains, only to pull her down. "I just thwarted a bear from eating her."

"Since when can a bear.." frowns his male friend, "Gobble up a cat?"

"Are you calling me a liar?" Toshi growls, leaning into the boy's face. "Don't you recall a bear eating up our picnic Kimiko set up a few days earlier?"

"Possibly. Since you steal all our lunches anyways."

"Grrrrr..." growled the boy.

Kimiko pushed them away, "Guys! Guys! We can't be fighting like this!" reconciles the brunette.

"And why not?" the boys pipe up, only to stop mimicking and glare at each other.

"She needs help."

The trio looked down in curiosity. Tucked in his arm was a bleeding cat with it's eyes closed. Said boy gasped in surprise and tossed the neko into the air. Kimiko's eyes went buggy and she caught her just in time before it fell to the ground like an egg.

"Toshi, that's not necessary!" snapped the brunette. "We need to cure her, not smash her."

"Ne, Kimi-chan.. were not Tsunade-shisou."

"I don't care! We need to take her to a vet or.. or.."

"Woah, K-kimiko.. It's okay, we'll take the cat to see a vet right away."

"Yeah, don't worry about it.." the black haired boy smiles. "And if she dies, we can bury her in Toshi's yard."

"Hey! My backyard is not a pet cemetery."

While the three children were talking, Sakura stirred in her self. Kimiko looked down at her and smiled while her boy friends smacked them selves silly. The brunette rocked her to sleep and started to walk back towards the village with two male stomping behind her.

**-In the village-**

"Neigma, you better stay out of my way.." Whispered a determined Toshi. "You won't steal her from me.."

"What was that, dead last?"

Toshi popped a blood vessel and lunged at him, only to shrink in fear when Kimiko turned around to face them. "Hey guys, do you see that person over there?" she asked brightly.

Both boys stretch their necks with their eyes narrowed in suspicious and shouted, "Oh my gawd! Tsunade-shisou!" then speed off down the street to greet her.

"Leave it to them to ruin my moment.." sweat dropped the brunette. Kimiko's blue eyes fell upon her new friend, "Are your ready to met your savior?"

Sakura let out a tiny mew and curled up into a ball so she could rest. Her new companion giggled and stared straight ahead, watching a cautious Neigma and hyperactive Toshi interact with Konoha's number one sucker; Tsunade, sannin of the slugs and gracious medical skills.

"Woah! Those things are hu-" he couldn't finish when Neigma pinched him. "Gah! You damn slime ball!"

"I apologize for Toshi baka's antics. He has seen his mother tits everyday and would love to play with yours."

"Um.. okay.."

Kimiko frowned. The need to intervene with the boys fetish of breasts were apparently kicking in. She sucked in her chest, and let go, trying to cope with her boy's dirty mannerisms. The brunette decided to move in now and slowly walked towards the group, with her new cat. Tsunade switched her attention to her, while Neigma and Toshi were waving their hands in secret code telling her to go away. Yet, she decided to ignore them and started to talk with the slug queen.

"Konichiwa Tsunade-hime. It's a pleasure to meet you." greeted the bubbly girl.

Tsuande smiled a bit. "Mm.. nice to meet you too. So tell me, what ranks are you shrimps right now?"

"Shrimp?" Neigma repeated, annoyed by her chosen word.

"Ah! She called me shrimp!"

"W-were genin, newly established genin!"

"No we aren't! Our sensei already took us on missions."

"How many so far?"

"About 10 d-ranks, 2 c-ranks and.."

"That's it?"

"Ne, don't taunt our teacher! He's great!"

_'This kid is feisty.. yet his friends are normal.'_ calculated the slug sannin. "Well, I should be off now. Nice meeting you."

"W-wait! Can you take care of this cat?"

Tsunade cautiously smiles at her. "Eh, she's covered in blood. I don't accept patients covered in blood." explains the woman.

Kimiko's mood worsens as she dips her head, "Oh. Okay.." accept the brunette.

Toshi looked at his friend wearily and stares the female dead in her face. "How come you can't help a stray cat?" he asks out of the blue.

His friend looks up in surprise, "Huh? No, you shouldn't ask her that. She already explained her reason.." Kimiko claimed, with a quick shake of her head.

"Exactly. That doesn't throw away the option of directing you to a person that specializes in the field. Follow me over to Tsume's place."

Toshi, Neigma, and Kimiko exchange a look of happiness with one another. She actually offered to help them! Toshi felt happy that Kimiko was able to get help for her new cat while Neigma was content with the slug queen's ability to comply and have sympathy with normal children's problems.

"Hey! Get your butts over here this instant!"

If only she wouldn't shout so damn loud..

. . .

Kaboom! A boulder got knocked out the way as a mob of people rush inside holding bags of treats. They filed down the halls laughing and giggling about life and made their way for the main sitting room where their victim usually naps in. Once they reached there, an ominous entity filled the air like a nasty stench crawling from the dumpster.

"Okay.. who farted?" Kisame pondered with a huff. "I just sprayed this place with Febreeze two hours ago."

"Nobody farted. What we need to do is look for Sakura." Pein stated, trying to get a good spot to start searching in.

Itachi rolled his eyes and went, "That's if we could find her in this dump."

"Shut your trap Uchiha! Always starting shit."

"Konan. Go search for her."

"Alright.." signs the depressed blue berry, "I'll be right back."

The origami mistress exits out the room carrying her bag filled with goodies. Once she vanished, remaining Akatuski members began searching for a lost kawaii neko. Itachi looked behind furniture, Sasori checked his puppets that laid in a pile next to the furniture. Kisame stayed behind a sofa and tried to coax her out with a stuff mouse.

Pein unrolled some scrolls and frowned when teeth marks were seen spreading down the middle. Was she suffering from a tooth ache? He could only sign, and tossed it away like a paper air plane. The auburn haired male left out the room and found Madara leaning agianst the wall.

"Are you..crying?"

"Hell no! I'm just trying to open up a bag of peanuts."

"That's strange.. I thought you were allergic."

"Zip it pretzel."

Pein closed his mouth, only to resume chattering, "Obviously she is not here.. We searched everywhere for her."

"Not quite, there's still Konan's view point and.."

"SHE'S NOT IN MY ROOM!" hollered a voice from the distance. "YOU HAVE TRULY LOST HER!"

"Does that tell you much?"

"I'll be back."

Said auburn haired man watched Madara perform the cupid shuffle right out of the room. He shrugged and placed the scrolls that were ruined by teeth marks back into order. Pein stopped with his fingers which were laying on a magazine; The male put his chin up, using his nostrils to sniff a new comer in the room. Obviously it wasn't a rodent.

"What'ssssss going on?" hissed the voice.

"Sakura is missing." Pein answered simply. "You were the only one here after we left."

"Doesn't mean the evidence pointssssss to me."

"Could be. All I'm considering is to ask you if you have seen the cat around the base."

"About that.."

"Spill it. Even though I won't do nothing, Madara will."

"I'll show you the evidence. Gather up all the members and follow meeee.."

Orochimaru floated across the ceiling in purple goo. Pein sweat drop and left out the room so he could round everyone up. He found most of them in the kitchen. Said auburn male made a come hither motion with his finger, causing all the others to get up and follow him out the room.

Kisame pushed him self upwards, walking beside Pein. "Anything wrong your highness."

"Of course there's something wrong. Orochimaru is acting like a sly fox and Madara's cat is suddenly missing."

"We could get him another one, right Madara?"

"I doubt it would act the same." he admits bluntly.

The group pauses for a moment, taking notice of a figure hanging out by the opening of the cave. Madara sweps past the group and marches forward, curious as to why the ugly pedo-snake brought them here for. Soon the other members follow suit, like a broken train.

"Why did you summon us here?"

"I summoned you all here.. to tell you of the fated accident, of your precious pussy cat."

* * *

><p><strong>Done. Cliffie! I'll update either on the weekend or when I'm free.<br>**

**Express your anger over Orochi-teme and Sakura's turmoils in reviews!**

**-Chibichococat**


	9. A new home, kitties, and ego

Hello. Today is Sunday, I had planned to upload a chapter but due to two different amounts of homework and sleeping in late, I just couldn't do it. Hopefully after this gets out, I'll rake in 4,000 hits. Or more. o.o Depends on how I want to keep going. Oh yeah, another chapter to Switched Sides will be coming out this week. Look out for it! D:

Please pay attention to this:

_Light Zetsu_

**Dark Zetsu**

Sakura-kitty is always in italics.**  
><strong>

**Purr in Happiness**

**Chapter 9. A new home, kitties, and egos  
><strong>

The Akatsuki weren't happy.

"Are you serious?" growled an irritated fish.

"Yessss.. I'm certain that a bear came into the base and eat her."

"Such a corny excuse."

"I don't lie on personal matters like thissss, Konan."

Konan made a face, then used her hand to wipe off the spit from her face. Most of the members giggles and snickered.

"Can you please control your spitting?" Konan asked sweetly.

"Ssssure.."

Pein pushed his partner out the way from further spit fire, "Fine. We'll believe you for now. If we see here roaming the streets then your getting your ass kicked."

Orochimaru rolled his yellow eyes and slithered past them, going deeper into the base. Kisame, Konan, and Sasori tried their best to ignore Madara's since only to fail miserably. Yet, who wants to try and compromise with an S-rank criminal? He could just take his anger out on of them thus killing the human being with one swift punch. Instead of crying and stomping his feet, Madara took it like a man and left out the base. After his departure, the remaining recruits went their separate ways.

Konan followed her partner into the studies room. Sasori retired to his room to mingle and construct more puppets of art. Itachi slammed the door shut and seemed to ignore Kisame who waited outside for him. The giant fish man signed in depression with his head down, then walked the remaining miles to his room.

**-Outside the base-**

Madara stood before an empty field. His fist was tightened shut, due to the anger seeping through his battle style. Yes, he was pissed off. Mostly from trusting that damn snake into the base. But mostly because he should have never brought that cat back into the Akatuski headquarters. He should have known that this would happen.

Orochimaru is a sly mother fucker that gets jealous when some one steals his thunder. What puzzled Madara was why he hated the cat to begin with. Unless.. the damn bastard wanted to cuddle with him. Or lick his cheek when it's sleeping.. or worse, try to grope him! The Uchiha elder smacked hm self silly. That's just preposterous. Madara walked over to a tree and sat down near the roots. He put his gloved hand near his temple, trying to cool off from the fatal blow that destroyed his ego.

That's it. She's his _ego!_ Without her, he feels weak and stupid. Like he's unable to focus on the task at hand. But then, a frown claims his face. If what Orochimaru said was true, he might never get Sakura back. Unless he finds a new kitty or get over the one he already lost, he's completely screwed.

He stood up, grinning like the mad man he already is. "That's it. I'll find my self a new ego.." Announced the sharingan wielder.

**"How the hell would you do that?"** questioned a hearty voice. Suddenly, it turned soft. _"Yeah, you can't live without her.."_

Madara recognized the voice, "Your spy mission is not to black mail me."

The object started laughing_. "Aahahah! Are you serious? Were just concerned about you, that's all."_

"Of course you would be. Who else gave you this job?"

One cue, the ground shook and out popped a aloe vera plant. _"You did kind sir."_ it admitted slowly, with a toothy grin.

"I'm not hearing your dark side, Zetsu."

**"Oh lordy lordy, kami bless Madara-kun for giving us this lovely people eating job."**

"You two are one of a kind.." Madara chuckles. "Then it got serious. Help me find another cat. Just remember not to eat it."

_"Roger, roger! We'll do our best."_

**"It's try, not do."**

_"Bleh.. what he said."_

"Come on. We'll start out with Ame. They're know for their high population of strays."

_'Won't they get you sick? Then we can be free and do what we..'_

**"Shush."**

Madara made a mental note to block them out from now on..

**. . .  
><strong>

Back in Konoha, Tsunade lead her little soldiers over to the veterinary building, where Tsume Inuzuka worked at. Neigma looked it over with a bored expression on his face while the others happened to be pretty fascinated with the new setting. _'Act like they never saw a vet area before..'_ thought the bored male.

"Here we are."

"Ooooh.."

"Um.. guys? It's just a veterinary building."

"Lead by Tsunade-shisou her self!"

"Yeah.." Trailed the slug sannin. She made a fist and coughed, "I gotta go.." then ran like hell down the street.

Toshi pulled his hands to his mouth and yelled out, "Where are you going Miss Booby-chan?"

"Away. From a dobe like you."

"Ugly bastard!"

Before Toshi could charge at him, Kimiko pulled on his ears towards the hospital. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Quit it Kimi-chan!" cried out the boy.

"No way no how.. You're already getting on my nerves."

"Why? I'm being my self.."

"Come on Neigma, follow us if you like."

Neigma responds with a simple, "Aa." and then starts to follow the duo.

Said children reached the large double doors and pushed them into the building. A loud scene with people sitting on chairs and their sick animals claimed their ear drums. Toshi wiggled him self out from Kimikos grasp and covered his ears with his palms in annoyance. Even Neigma didn't seem to proud of walking in on a animal circus.

"Let's just see what's wrong with her and then get the hell out of here." whispered Toshi to Kimiko.

She nodded and with a quick reply, "Alright. Hopefully it'll take about ten minutes."

"Not so fast. Thousands of people came in before us." interrupted the spiky haired boy.

Toshi didn't like his tone. "Shush! Were not gonna start up now!"

"Why? It's the truth and you know it.."

"Neigma.."

Kimiko was on the urge of crying, "Really? But she's dying.." sobbed the brunette. "If we don't help her.. she won't make it."

Toshi and Neigma exchanged a quick look of sympathy with one another only to nod in agreement. This is for the cat's and Kimi's sake!

Both boys sprung up, hoping their plan would work.

"Hey guys, listen up! Were gonna need all of you to make way for a sick kitty." ordered a loud Toshi. "Neigma, take her to the front!"

The people and their pets blinked in curiosity and started an uproar when Kimiko got pushed to the front desk.

"Hey! You can't do that!"

"Yeah! Lying about your sick pet isn't going to fly with us."

Toshi kept his back turned, staring at the audience. "Aw man, they're not listening to us."

Neigma signed deeply, then spoke a few words to the nurse. She sprang up like a frog after being told of Kimko's problem then rushed out of the door into the appointment room. Kimiko voiced her concerns over Sakura then got pulled into the room. She twisted her neck, checking back at the army of angry people and her team mates looking at her from far away.

"You think she's going to be alright?"

"I suppose so. I mean, cats do have nine lives."

"Aha! You do like the cat." Toshi exclaimed, jabbing his finger into the boy. "Am I correct?"

"Tch, I'm not that heartless and cold." Neigma spoke quietly, pushing away Toshi's finger with his hand. "We should probably sit down for a while."

Toshi understood what he meant and followed him over near a few chairs. He sat down, staring straight ahead as Neigma took the seat beside him. Both of them waited for results. It took about forty minutes of arguing back and forth about which magazine vixen is best, until Kimiko busted through the doors with a bandaged up cat.

The spiky haired boy sky rocketed from his chair, "Kimiko-chan! Did she check out?"

"Bright and early." grinned the brunette.

"Good. Now we can back to training." Neigma commented, which threw off his female teammate.

"Are you serious? She still needs me for the recovery process." Kimiko defended, upset by his offer.

"Your mother can take care of her."

"Neigma, that's not fair. We cared for you when you got the flu last week."

"I didn't get it. You infected me."

"Same thing." Toshi recalled, eye balling the boy. "Were gonna baby sit cherry-frosting and that's final."

"Cherry.." Neigma repeated.

Kimiko stole the last word. "Frosting?"

Toshi shrugged with a smile, "What? She reminds me of a cherry poptart."

"I will pop you for that name." threatened the brunette.

Neigma quickly intervened. "Fine. We can babysit, that's until we alert our sensei of the predicament Toshi got us into."

"Ah! Sensei!"

"Oh my.. I totally forgot about him."

"If I didn't mention him then everything would be hell."

"Ooh! You said hell!"

"Shut your mouth, twerp.."

. . .

A young man holding onto a book sat against the tree. He signed deeply, before flipping a page of his favorite manga. The male's outfit consists of the standard dark blue jonin suite and green vest with a red swirly seal on the back in the center. His eyes were teal and his hair reminded people of fresh snow out in the snow country.

He looked up, spotting three figures racing towards him. The man smiled, and took his back off the tree. He put his book away, and stood above the trio. Said trio huffed and puff in tiredness and looked up at him with stars in their eyes. Their role model seemed to be a dream come true for their status.

"Konichiwa sensei.." bowed the children.

The man waved, "Aa. I thought you guys forgot about me."

"We'll never forget about you sensei." Toshi says, grinning from ear to ear. "Guess what happened today?"

"Hm.." he trailed, striking a thinking pose. "You added another bug to your insect collection."

"Ew.. that's gross." went a disgusted Kimiko.

"No way. Well, we went to the woods for training when a bear came out of nowhere."

"Ooh, a mean stinky bear?"

"Yeah. Then I killed it with my sharp kunai!" Toshi shouted, getting excited by the second. "After that-" Kimiko interrupted him.

"We saved a kitty!"

The man gasped in astonishment. "Really? You found a mascot for our team?" he wonders.

"Hey, you didn't give us that assignment yet."

"I will now. Bring me an animal then we'll use it as our base summon."

"Yes sir!" chirped the trio.

Kimiko wanted to ask a question, "Sensei, how long will this last?"

"I'll make it a D-rank. Three weeks tops."

"Aw, crud.. not another D-rank." grumbled Toshi.

Neigma tried to correct him. "Shouldn't it be a c-rank? You'll never know what we find." he suggested.

"Okay then. A c-rank it is."

. . .

Kimiko waved good bye to her team mates. They waved back, then parted ways leaving their female friend behind. She started to walk the opposite direction, towards a heavily fenced house with flowers growing in the front yard. The brunette stopped and allowed her new cat to glance at the flowers.

Sakura inched out of her new owner's grasp, and hopped down onto the floor. The pink cat sniffed her way over the trampled flowers to a giant sun flower and twisted her neck to Kimiko, letting a happy meow exit out her lips only to get stolen out of the flower patch.

"Um.. I think that's enough.." sweat dropped the kunoichi. "Okaa-san is going to have my bum for this."

"Meow!" mewed the stressed kitty, _'I want to be free, nyaa! Let me go!'_

"Don't worry. It's not going to rain. Were almost inside."

Sakura twisted around in her grasp._ 'Are you serious? I don't care about that! Let me play in the flowers..'_

Her offer was denied when the human girl ran up the steps into her house. She turned a bit and took off her sandals then ran down a narrow hall way into the main part of the house.

Kimiko wandered over to the living room holding on to a pink cat, "Okaa-chan, look! Check this out." alerted the brunette.

Her mother rushed out of the kitchen. "Yes? What is it Kimi-chan?" gasped the house wife.

The girl smiled, "Me and the guys found a kitty." and held it up to her mother so she could inspect her. "See? She's pink!"

"I can see that.." trailed the woman, "Perhaps someone dyed her by accident."

Sakura flailed in Kimiko's arms. _'I'm not dyed! My mom was a white and my daddy was a red one!'_ nyaaed the kitty.

"Woah, control her. She could leap out any second."

"Okay.." Kimiko nodded, hugging the feline tighter then before. "Can we keep her? I always wanted a cat."

"I don't know.. Your father is a dog lover and.."

"We'll just keep her out of sight. So can we keep her? Pleaseeee." strained the little girl. "I'll promise to clean her messes, and make sure she doesn't drown in the tub, and.."

Her mother looked away, not sure of what to say to her daughter. "Well.. I guess she can stay for the time being.." only to get glomped. "Ooh! K-kimiko.."

"Thank you okaa-chan!" thanked the girl, "I'll be sure not to disappoint you."

The older woman walked away so she could tend to dinner, leaving Kimiko all alone in the living room. She sheepishly smiled and then stood still when a clacking sound claimed the oak floor. Kimiko cautiously looked up and found her self locked in a tense hold between the family dog; Koyote.

"O-o-ohayo.. Koyote-kun." greeted the stuttering brunette. "Pleasant to find you slobbering on the floor again."

Koyote was a large figure with a strong built and sturdy tail.

His eyes were golden, and his fur was brown like mud. The large male dog slowly made its way over to his little human companion. Kimiko looked around the room, only to find a lack of hiding position for the cat so she hid the feline in her clothes. She shrugged as Koyote sniffed her to death.

"I'm sorry boy, no doggie treats for you today."

Sakura wiggled around, _'Let me out! Let me out!'_ nyaaed the neko.

Koyote cocked it's head to the side,_ 'Was that a cat?'_ then put his head down, growling like a motor boat._ 'I must see. Release the beast.'_

Pop! A pink furry head jumped through the neck of her clothes.

_'Freedo-'_ it stopped, then went ballistic. "Meeooowrrr!"

Kimiko gasped when the cat leaped out from her clothes and ran down the floor board with Koyote tailing her. Sakura ended up outside and hid in the bushes for protection. The poor kitty had her stomach lowered to the ground, keeping her mouth shut so the evil dog won't find out where she is and eat her.

_'Madara? Anyone? Help..'_

_. . ._

Madara stood on a rock.

He stared as an army of cats clawed the rock he was standing over.

There were numerous colors; Mostly seal point, blue, tuxedo, tabbies, and a few tortoise colored ones.

Some of them were sick, even a few were pregnant. Or had rabies! Madara didn't want either of them. Yet, who wouldn't come out from hiding when a box of Friskies was shaken?

"This isn't.." he began, only to howl out, "WHAT I HAD IN MIND!"

Zetsu was secured in a tree, talking to him self.** "Which one should we devour first?"** the dark size of Zetsu asked.

_"The tuxedo one looks so kawaii."_

**"Hell no. I refuse to eat our feline counter part."**

"Zetsu! Come here and devour these cats!"

He quickly shut up and scratched it's head.** "Why? Don't you want a replacement?"**

Madara's eyes carefully narrowed. "The strongest one with will, it will be my ally."

The forest went quiet.

_"Omg, you said Will Smith, twice!"_

"I did not talk of the MIB in that sentence. Eat them!"

Zestu signed, then jumped out of the tree. A loud earthquake went off below his feet, apparently freaking out the desperate army of cats. The nekos ran off in six different directions, confusing the hell out of happy and angry Zetsu.

_"Weee! They're running from us!"_

**"How the fuck are we suppose to eat them now?"**

Madara started to walk into the mob of kitties. He stepped over a black one and stopped near an orange coated tabby.

It looked him dead in the eyes, only causing him to break down and cry.

"This one has green eyes!"_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Sniff.. sniff.. poor Sakura-chan. I wish she wasn't being replaced. Speaking of Sakura, it will take one more chapter for Madara to figure out where she is.<br>**

**Okay, another update will be made the remaining two weeks of this month or in October.**

**Don't forget to review! Thanks for reading.~**

**-Chibichococat**


	10. Unstable Living Conditions

**Surreptitious Ninja Cat  
><strong>

**Chapter 10. Unstable living conditions****  
><strong>

For the past recent days or so since living in an unrecognizable place, Sakura miserably took refuge underneath the couch. What ever seem fit to do so, proved quite a successful maneuver to commit with. But unlike back home at the cave, she wasn't rolling about causing havoc like usual. Sadly, not much activities were present at the time. So far there's surprisingly a lot of high places she didn't want to climb.

Such as the book-case, couches, drawers, and tables. Besides those spots, a few plants riddled with dog crap in it prevented her from digging up any dirt. The very essence didn't smell foul in contrast with the evidence she had produced usually in Kisame's closet.

Besides those, there seemed to be an ugly rug smothered with slobber from Koyote plaguing its unique design If that wasn't decorating the mat, Sakura would be all over it. Her claws will turn up sharp as a tack. But even if she could get away with it, the evil people might clip them. There's much evidence when the other pet regrows his claws in a short time block.

Whether she's been playing in this house or not, said humans were up in arms. They were always trying to get her motor running. But she's been under the weather and distant ever since then.

After thirty minutes or so, they gave up; till a can of cat food purposely rolled under the couch.

Sakura hissed and swiped at it, causing the can to fly out and hit the wall. Said trio shivered as scattered pieces of food slid sluggishly down the wall.

Tossing her head down shamefully, "It's no use...We've tried everything such as food, toys, and even brushing her fur.."

"Which I'm sure she didn't like." the husband adds, grasping onto the woman's shoulder blades with his rough hand. "But its okay honey. Hopefully Cherry will change her behavior before it's too late. So far it's only been a little while since moving in with us." reassured Mr. Hachime. "

"Alright. Hopefully she isn't thinking about starving herself .." she trailed sadly, squiggles shifting like pin wheels within her pupils. "Sleep deprived on such a cold, dirty.. filthy piece of furniture. Such a wrongful decision to make."

Butting into the conversation, "Y-yeah..I think that's enough fun for the day. How about we head off into the sitting room for some tea?"

"Alright..."

The voices begin fading away, people disappearing along with it. Left alone without supervision as they gobble up biscuits and sip tea, Sakura slowly eases into calm territory. Settling down onto her stomach, _'I miss Mad-kun..'_ Her ears lightly twitched in tune to her soft breathing, resetting back into place as she heard some scratching at the window.

Curious, the kitty springs up on her front paws and squeezes straight out from underneath the couch.

Returning into the living room, her green eyes adjusted wit; something brown and ugly with a muzzle fogged up the glass. It's pink tongue kept flailing across the door like a trout.

_'I don't want to see who it is..'_ Sakura mewled, pressing her paws against her skull._ 'Make him go away!'_

She cautiously moved forward, paw slinking slowly along the floor. Inching closer, Koyote's flat face suddenly slams up against the surface. The kitty sweat dropped as the ugly dog slobbered all over the screen with its massive tongue. As she remained staring out the window, Kimiko walked over holding onto a cat toy.

"Cherry-chan, do you wanna play with me?"

Sakura attempted to point at the window with her paw,_ 'Not now! There's a coyote in the window, nyaaa!' _but failed, tumbling over after Koyote head butted the glass._  
><em>

The girl looks up curiously, "What's going on?" she wonders aloud, looking around the room. A flash of brown ran across near the screen window. "Oh.. I think the dog wants to come back inside the house."

Quickly the feline begins freaking out, _'Noooo! Don't let it in. He's trying to eat me!'_ she reveals frantically, vanishing underneath the sofa.

"I really don't want him here either. But dad won't budge about it." mumbled the brunette, twiddling her thumbs for a few seconds. "If only we found you instead..."

The cat blinked numerous times. _'Hm? He's a stray?'_ Momentarily, her ears flattened in sadness,_ 'I used to be a alone too..'_

"Ruff! Ruff! Ruff!"

"Alright, alright.. I'm coming." she grumbled, rising up on her feet. " Hold your horses, I'll be there in a minute." Kimiko told the dog, walking towards the back yard.

Shrinking down into a pink fluff ball. _'N-no, don't let him in.' _Sakura mewled, trembling strangely._  
><em>

But it was too late. Time has officially ran out! Over near the closed off space, said brunette pulled back the door. Tugging on the shouji, she slides the weight out towards her chest. Only a tiny portion opened up, suddenly blocked when a large mass of muscle squeezed through. Jammed He proved to be quite quick, avoiding any eyes who wish to keep watch.

Koyote's nose brushed up along the carpet everywhere he went. sniff and jump over furniture, only to land on its paws. Sakura flinched in response from the upcoming sonic boom and burrows deeply behind the couch, hidden from his view. _'Why am I shaking? He's too big and goofy to fit under here.' _watching tucked safely in a far off distance,_  
><em>

The canine continues barking directly at her, reaching out to scrap his large paws along the thick polyester.

Kimiko pulls on his tail, "Stop it, you mean dog! Leave my pet alone!" she cries, flung backwards once he thrashed about.

The rabid dog turns around, becoming docile at the sight of said fallen child._ 'Aw, man! Why did you fall..? I'm sorry, can you ever forgive me?'_

Out of the blue, a pink blur leaps out from underneath the couch and latches on to the dogs back with her teeth.

_'Leave her alone, nyaa!'_

Koyote shook her around like a rag doll causing his young owner to become upset.

"No, don't hurt her." said the brunette, "She was just trying to save me."

_'Yeah, what she said!'_ nyaaed the kitty, teeth still sticking into the dogs fur._ 'I have got you now, prey!'_

While Kimiko was watching from the side line, an idea came to mind. A simple trick would be able to slide her off the mighty dog's back.

"Ah, Koyote-teme! Sit!" Kimiko commanded with a snap of her fingers.

He immediately sat down, pretty much clueless when the cat slid down his body. Sakura landed flat on the floor with squiggles over her eyes.

"Woof!" barked the large canine.

Koyote expected her to run up and hug him, only for her to miss and go right past him. Kimiko fell down on her knees and snatched the neko into her arms.

"I'm so glad that you're alright!" she wept, hugging her tight.

Sakura found her face turning blue. _'Matte, matte, matte! I'm turning into a bluey berry.'_ wheezed out the feline.

"I'm sorry.." apologized the human, she released her on the ground. "I'm gonna tie him up to the radiator."

Sakura positioned her paws to the right, following Kimiko's moments. _'Yay! The meanie doggy is getting his just desserts.'_

The dog randomly went berserk, barking up a troublesome storm. _'Desserts? Where?'_

"I changed my mind. You're going directly to daddy's room until dinner."

He cocked his head to the side, _'Huh?'_ only to get pulled away by his collar. _'Gah! Let go, let go! I wanna r*** the kitty!'_

Sakura plopped on her stomach, disgustingly covering her ears with her paws. '_Ew! So vulgar!'_

xX-xXx-Xx

Moments later, it was finally dinner time. The women of said household sat close-knit by the table, having merry conversations with one another other. Slow the time shifted into high gear once Kimiko's father came home just in time for the main course.

Taking the time to unbutton his coat, "Um.. where's Koyote?"

"He's out in the yard pawing against the screen door as usual." Mrs. Hachime piped sweetly, buttering a scone.

Freaking out at her simple reply, "W-what? Why didn't anyone let him in? Gosh, the poor fella didn't even eat dinner yet and.."

"Daddy, Koyote tried to eat cherry-chan earlier today."

"That's what you always say ever since she got here." He mentioned to his daughter, then got up, placing both hands at the edge of the dinner table. "Now if you could please excuse me, I'm gonna bring him in here to eat."

Kimiko panicked as her father departed out the dinning room. "Mom, we can't let this happen! He's going to try to eat her again. What should we do?"

"Well, maybe we could hide her away in your room. Just keep the door closed until the dog finishes eating."

"That's a great idea. I"ll be right back." She quickly excused her self from the table.

Wandering out of the dinning room, Kimiko heads over to the sitting room. For the past minutes, the girl spent the remaining amount of time clicking her tongue, trying to call out said cat. Her actions were finally rewarded when a tiny head came out from underneath the coffee table.

_'Yays! Nom noms for Sakura-chan?'_ nyaaed the kitty.

"Please come here, I need to take you to my room."

Sakura's actions turned mischievous as Kimiko reached out to touch her.

_'We're gonna play a game now? _she asked, pawing at the girl's hand._ 'Tag, you're it!' _Then ran off in a shuffle._ "Hahaha. Come catch me if ya can.'  
><em>

"No. I need to remove you from the room." Kimiko reassured gently, only to flinch when loud barks echoed from inside the kitchen.

Her new cat picked up on the sound and bristled her fur in anger. _'Not him, take him away! Nyaaa..'_

"I can't do that. Apparently my daddy favors him more then you..."

"Kimi-chan, did you take her up to your room yet?" asked her mother from the dinner room.

Sakura rushed towards the opening of the area and yelled out, _'Okaa-chan! What's going on.. nyaaa! let me go!'_

The human was holding her like a baby. "I'm sorry. This will only take ten minutes."

Said kitty twists around, _'Did I do something wrong? I'm a saint, I promise..'_

"I made a promise to myself that you will not be taken away from me. Whether eaten by Koyote or thrown out by daddy, you are my kitty whether they like it or not."

Sakura stopped fidgeting, then stares wide-eyed at the human. _'Hmm? That saying sounds so similar...'_

Kimiko kept her hand steady on the door handle. "See you later, Cherry-chan.."

Slowly the door closes, allowing darkness to sink in.

Left alone for quite a while, it had no choice but to sleep.

xX-XxX-Xx

Green eyes burst open, glowing faintly in the black space. Getting use to the lack of light, said pupils move north, settling at the top of a bland bed spread. The nocturnal creature paws at its nest, plunging face first into the texture. Said feline lets out a soft meow, purring in delight at the feeling of the softness tickling her whiskers.

Out of the blue, a rough sound against the glass awakens Sakura from her short trance. Pricking a stray ear, it mostly sounded like a piercing item scrapping across the glass. Or perhaps..a nail of some sort? Maybe a kunai! A pink blur leaps across said bed, _'Mad-chan! You've come to rescue me!' _Sakura lands on the surface, trotting across the rug towards a window far off near the left corner of the room. T

The pastel colored cat flings across, breaking through the curtains. Raising her head up, she freaks out. Some type of evil aloe vera with yellow snake eyes was staring back at her. Her body went limb as she swayed back and forth like a drunk man. Sakura fell over on her back, unaware that the plant was mumbling something.

_"Damn it, I told you that we shouldn't have done that!"_

**"Shut the fuck up. We already tracked her down, didn't we? That's all that matters."**

_'Zetsu? Is that you?'_ wonders the kitty, curling up in a tight ball._ 'I didn't realize that I was so important to everybody...'_

**"Only to some, mostly Madara."** dark Zetsu admitted,** "I highly doubt Orochimaru would give a crap if you're brought back dead or alive.."**

_"Grrr, such a bastard! He's gonna pay for throwing away Sakura-chan."_

**"There is already a plot to over throw him. Once Sakura returns, it will begin."**

On cue the source of said mission fought back a hiss. _'Are you serious, nyaa? I am not traveling with you. Tell him to come get me his self.'_

Zetsu's eyes narrowed. **"Fine, fine. I'll make sure to inform him of your whereabouts."**

_'Good. Until he come's, I'll be waiting right here for an apology.'_ Sakura mewed, not so sure to leave the warmth of her new owner just yet.

Actually, it was double-sided.

Until he apologized with benefits, she'll remain here till further notice.

**"Are you fucking serious? Why should he apologize for calling you usele.."**

_"Shush, I think she's on to something."_ commented the white side of Zetsu. _"Not to worry kitty, we'll tell him right away!"_

Sakura picked up her head, smiling like a happy neko._ 'Goody! I'll be waiting..'  
><em>

* * *

><p>Been spending some time doing some research on cats for this chapter.<p>

Apparently their vision is quite different from a human. Can't believe I forgot about that! T.T

Update: 7/13/13


	11. Tackling bigger challenges

**Surreptitious Ninja Cat  
><strong>

**Chapter 11. Tackling bigger challenges  
><strong>

Zetsu trotted back towards headquarters. His little spy mission was officially over. What threw a man of his caliber under the bus, is that he wasn't even told to dig up a case such as this. Instead of leaving Sakura's fate alone, the plant like being assigned took matters into his own hands to play tracker nin for Madara's beloved lost cat; whose been pronounced missing in action for some time. The fact that its not even a human or missing artifact in need of being pawned for cash is what ruffles his feathers the most.

Had he not agreed to completing an unofficial mission, such a depressing curse brought upon the base would never cease to exist. Yet of course out of all the turmoil rocking everyone straight to the core, only one person could decide to do something about it.

According to witnessing new data on a light travel, the lost feline turned out stable. Instead she's living a separate life else where. But if the animated Aloe Vera were to ever disclose any details about the cat's whereabouts to anyone, changes based on the results may vary. So by snitching to the right person, then the curse shall be lifted and he'll be treated better!

_'Pfft, like that will ever happen...'_ it mused, not so sure if knots of oppression will unfasten. exited out the village and then tunneled his way through the underground soil only to surface in front of the base. The giant plant marched towards the narrow entrance, summoning roots from out of the soil, swiping at the boulder with no effort. Tossing the mass offender further distance from himself, he then proceeds to wander into a ballad of pure chaos.

Brown inflated patches slowly slithered down the walls like slugs. Some had already hid the ground, leaving a trail of dastardly scent marks. Zetsu hopped over the substance, walking straight into the main room. Seemed like lots of stuff in here were fucked up as well. Kisame was the first person he could recognize, hovering over a desk. Expression twisted into disgust, the man twists over a scroll like a towel.

yellow liquid seeped out of the material.

"Ugh, this is so humiliating. Damn cat pissed all over the map."

**"How's it even possible for one ginger to mess up the joint so fast?"** darker-half grumbled. **"Madara should have went on ahead with befriending a damn gold fish instead."**

"Oh, hell no. Do not dare to speak about purchasing any of my ancestors." scowled the fish stick. "Anyways, this place really needs some strict guideline book on how to take care of a troublesome cat."

"_Speaking of those flea traps... I tracked down the original's chakra."_

As if the devil wired his messages over seas, feet came shuffling across the floor.

Once the mob reaches the room, they stare up at Zetsu wide-eyed, "REALLY?"

**"Yes, she's um... staying over at waterfall."** the darker presence informed them, trying to avoid a sudden attention spike.

Within a few minutes of silence, the members slowly started backing away.

They haven't spoken a word since hearing about the cat's whereabouts. What's keeping them?

"Um.. I don't think any of us can cross the border." Konan mentioned sheepishly, shrugging her shoulder blades. "I mean, yeah.. we're ex-nins and all. But it's just that we're not suppose to be active at the moment."

**"And why's that?"** Zetsu questioned curiously. **"Unless those water nins are waiting by the gates with rifles, then don't bitch about it."**

"That's the whole point."

_"Aqua nins? Aaha! We can do way more damage than them."_ chuckled the light side of Zetsu.

"If you're gonna act like that, might as well do it on your own time."

All eyes landed on the person who spoke out of nowhere.

Pein stood a few feet behind them, practically far off from all of the other members.

Engaging into a fit of short laughter, "Ahahaaha. Are you serious? I'm gonna make Madara do it." Zetsu reveals on the spot, joyful emotions fading rather quickly. "Besides, I don't want to get any where near this type of drama."

Siding with such a random choice, Zetsu buried underground before they could reach him. Most of the henchmen did themselves a favor by moving out the way as a trail of dirt speeds past them. Over in the halls, said plant/human removes him self from the hole and resumes standing on land. He tries his best to locate Madara, only to frown as he runs down the hall way clenching his throat.

"Aah, aah! I got.. I got—" wheezed the elder Uchiha. "... s-something stuck in my_ throat_!"

Head tilting curiously. "You have what lodged in there?" plantzilla repeated quizzically.

Suddenly the random attack ran wild, spreading quickly through his throat. Upper energy suddenly drained, Madara collapses down onto his knees. Rare symptoms began taking over. (like when he ate a raw mushroom by mistake) a blurry moment. Stage two followed suit, mouth mysteriously clogging up with invisible air. He felt like a tied off balloon trying to expel raw sewage from tampering with the air supply.

As time passed, it proved incredibly difficult to breeze. Unfortunately, close to a minute truly passed. But it felt like forever! Up above a demonized plant is laughing its head off. As if slow motion, razor-sharp teeth clamped and glistening by the brightness of the light fastened at the cave wall.

What in the world granted such a horrible demise? Trembling in complete horror, Madara gazes from right to left. Neither criminal units from their respectable living quarters came down the halls to help him. Such a disaster! As the symptoms shift into over drive, a wispy torrent burrowed in stuffy sewage slides upwards through the windpipe. However, there wasn't an optional passage beside the mouth..which is guarded heavily by said man's_ mask._

_"Well, well, well..this is such a catastrophe. Maybe we should consider helping him out.."_

Taking it slow, he carefully embraced Madara's torso with two thick vines.

Eyes widened in surprise, "What the hell..are you d-doing?"

Zetsu doesn't say a damn thing. Suspended up wards in the air, said choker was shook and shaken violently. The hidden perpetrator from within slid and slipped down the esophagus. Many failed attempts played out as Madara played the role of a rag doll. Till suddenly, kami decided to raise his holy mallet!

Sparing them the trouble, alas the hair expels out of Madara's lips. But it did not sail like a bouncy ball, instead slithering down the Akatsuki cloak, and ono the floor. Resting in content, the wet coating of saliva starts to sizzle like a pan cake heating up on a grill. Once the swirling vortex filled with scorching temperatures vanished into the air, both males paid close attention downwards.

Fading slowly, a furry sticky orange blob stuck firmly to the ground.

Zetsu peers down at the wet glob, then back up in confusion. "Um.. what the fuck was _that?"  
><em>

Wobbling overboard like a bowling pin, "N-nothing.. might have been a..a.." trembles the paranoid victim.`

_"Hair ball? How funny, yet gross at the same time. Did Garfield park his butt on your face this morning?"_

"Can't fully remember if that ever happened or not..." he replies steadily, composer returning. Madara slowly gets back up, slowly dragging both middle and ring fingers across the coat, dusting off random clumps of fur. "I never thought so much regular behaviors would piss me off so much."

**"Return it then. Rips that stupid little thing's tail off as a going away present. Do something about it!"**

"Since when an eater such as your self gotten so peppy lately? Did another rotten carcass swim around in your stomach's intestinal system today?"

_"Ooh! Ooh! Speaking of dead bodies, a certain special someone isn't living at the pet cemetery."_

"Oh really? If you're playing a trick on me then forget it. Whether Sakura is alive or not, I just don't have the decency to care."

Zetsu's skin molds into a deep frown, _"Are you sure? Cause we found her ages ago!"_ voiced the white side.

"What was that? Bring her to me."

_"Um.. we can't. She has a new family at the moment and I don't want to drift them apart."_

"Fuck that family. In fact, ours doesn't even qualify as one." growled the elder Uchiha. "At least there isn't a rabid mammal running around the house trying to tear her apart like a tiny stuffed animal."

**"Speaking of dogs, there's an ugly one terrorizing her well-being."**

Quickly without saying another word, Madara vanished.

Zetsu smirked.** "Jackpot."**

Xx-xXXx-Xx

**-Near the entrance towards the base-**

I never thought.. that a simple orphaned cat would make me feel so violently angry, or deeply depressed at random periods of time. Such vast emotions similar to a dog's characteristics after losing it's bone. Well, she couldn't really represent the naked texture grinding against a pointy pair of fangs. Yet, my heart tells me other wise. I haven't really felt this way since after murdering my beloved twin.

Is fate tampering with my dreams? No matter. Finding the lacking essence to my ego before it's too late is the only option. At once I make an exit at the front of the cave, surprisingly pulled back by mutant green tentacles. Judging by the tugging and exclusive split chakra, Zetsu made no effort to throw me back. Said kunai slips out of my sleeve only to get slammed through his skin.

He jumps back, distortion clogging his two-tone face._ "What's your problem? I was only trying to tell you something."_

"Could have said hi instead of sneaking up on me." I advised dryly, waiting for a reaction. On cue it frowns, truly regretting such a shortcoming.

**"You've got to be kidding me..."**

"Nope."

_"Plants don't greet people. We eat 'em!"_ grinned the light side, butting into the conversation._ "Anyways, might as well spill the beans and tell you where that fur ball is."_

"Spill it out! I don't have time for your silly messed up games. Make sure to point out an accurate decent location."

**"Yar, yar. The runt is located in waterfall."**

"That's quite an odd follow-up... Dumping a mongrel near water at which they hate is such a contradiction."

**"I have a hunch over who did it."**

"Likewise plant man, like wise. I"ll be back soon."

Madara quietly vanishes out of the room, leaving behind a fresh trail of green leaves on the hard dirt covered floor. His body easily transferred from one scene to the next. Rather then on usual routines to complete side quests, his mindset strictly on Takigakure as the next destination. Unfortunately, his view-point on the neighboring village weren't anything positive.

During the younger years as a legal shinobi in Konoha, he rather despised any other village that displayed it's inability to side with the other five great nations. Yet under special circumstances, it didn't matter of whatever reason that came to mind. Even if Sakura didn't wind up living there, there's still a planned mission for this territory. Supposedly the village tucked away one of the bijuus needed for the moon eye's plan.

But before he could go ahead with kidnapping any of the containers, an important scan over their credentials are needed. It was quite simple attempt to figure out how much power was present among the natives.

Who exactly would actually bother to approach a jinchuuriki with such strength like that? Of course the higher ranking Shinobi have no choice but to check them. Which means the Akatsuki could pick up the task as well.

After all, it is their job as criminals.

xX-xXx-Xx

One, two, three, four, five, six..._seven._

At least two dozen and counting.

If this wave of chakra were a dud, he would be packing up else where. Reports of fraud amongst the hidden resident census would spike. Aside from that ever happening, the village leader might keep it under wraps till the last minute. Which was good enough for Madara. If he were to get caught red-handed attempting to flee the village, perhaps a negotiation could be arranged. That's only if the mission backfired.

didn't move a muscle as he stared at the base of the tree. The village remained hidden within , completely sealed off by thick tree roots scaling high into the sky. Since there's a fair amount of watch dogs nearby, they might recognize him. He knew better though, placing a genjutsu will only make him seem like a better target. So he decided to wait it out by the check point.

only to be hounded by the security bouncers.

"Hey stranger!" shouts a guard towards the right. "Yeah you, with the _mask_."

Madara knew exactly who lardo was referring to. Instead of sitting tight so the initiator could raid his breathing space, he might as well just end their lives right now. But what's the use for a petty joke like that? Neither moving a muscle, the stranger slowly approached closer than usual.

"Hmm, you look veryyyyyy familiar." Said man spoke nimbly, rubbing the bottom of his chin. "Heh. You were that clever fellow who sucked Kurama out of its container's stomach."

"Affirmative, solider. Is there any reason about why you're preventing me from advancing through?"

"Hell yeah! Listen carefully, will ya?" the soldier suggests coyly. Silencing any further efforts, his teal pupils move from right to left within both spaces, mimicking the movements of two players utilizing paddle balls. Afterwards, the man spoke with a lower tone. "We, as in the people, got ourselves a huge problem on our hands. The bitch's name is Fuu and she is um...uhh.."

He all ready knew which direction this conversation's heading, "A bijuu sacrifice? Hmm.. That's quite nice. But to be honest, unless there's something else in mind, then don't bother carrying on any further."

"Pfft, of course there is. Do you mind sending over one of your goons to take her out? She's already getting on the village's nerves."

"I'll be certain to act upon it." Madara replied back, preparing to move along. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to track someone down."

The guard wanders off near the side, "Yeah, sure. But in the mean time I'll just let you in since I know you're gonna follow-up and take her out in secrecy. So go on ahead."

Staring down the guard with one visible Sharingan eye seeping out of the hole, he stalks straight through the check point without any further distractions coming between himself and what lies ahead. Leaving the Taki guard behind, Madara expects not to be followed.

Operation rescue is a-go.

* * *

><p>AN: While reading over biographies for this chapter, I started wondering about some story when Sakura's life as _another_ Jinchuuriki, specifically mirroring Fuu's viewpoints and happy-go-lucky personality. It might work because Naruto is already one and... sounds boring already. Meh, I'll think of something. So maybe towards the end of 2013 it might come to light in a fic.

Should probably start with the rough drafts first.. ANYWAYS!

Corrections: Zetsu's main part in the story.

07/02/13


	12. Reunited by chakra

**Surreptitious Ninja Cat  
><strong>

**Chapter 12. Reunited by chakra**

Sakura felt rather depressed. Considering the time spent waiting for someone wasted entirely, patience for a brighter future grew dim. tilting her head down at the carpet. _'He's really not coming. I suppose Zetsu didn't reach Mad-kun in time..' _For the remainder of the day she felt depressed, cutting her mindset off from the entire house hold. Ever since then, the cat wasn't in the middle of the room playing around like the usual fun days.

Positioned by the wall, staring intentionally at the purple paint that's remained in tact since forever. A random red ball rolls across the floor, impacting the kitten's bristle fur. If she could flip and take the object down with her paws she would, except an empty mass is eating up her beating heart. Sakura stared at the fascia painted walls that turned into a blurry image of a certain somebody.

Anger flashed in her eyes. _'You meanie! I'm gonna get you!'_ she pounced, hitting the wall as a result. Laying there for a moment, she picks her self up. Shaking for a slight moment, _'Grrr.. I think he vanished.' _From a far one of the humans spotted her. Except Sakura paid no mind to the extra presence inside the room._  
><em>

Kimiko strolls over with a smile on her face, "Good afternoon Cherry." she greets casually. Bending down towards the floor, her hands grip the ball of fluff. Pulling her self up, "We're going to have so much fun today!"

Said cat protests harshly, _'Release me kind stranger! I need that ball, nyaaaaa..' _pupils enlarged in surprise, squirming in the brunette's grip, barely let go.

Clicking the tip of her tongue, "No, no. We're hanging out in my room today." at her cat then walked out of the living room into her ow. She places the cat on top of the sheets. Letting go of Sakura's soft fur, both hand retreats to her side. "Wait right here while I go find some snacks!"

Why would you present a sad kitty treats?

She didn't even behave proficiently today to gain extra food as a reward.

_'I don't wanna be here anymore..'_ frowned the annoyed cat._ 'There isn't much activities, nobody to bother..'_

Tilting her head back, a non-vocal yawn executes from her system. Lowering down into the sheets, Sakura curls up in a tight ball. Suddenly, an ugly face heat butted right into a glass window. Woken up by the noise, said kitty jolts up right. Shock floods throughout her system, generating fur bristling like intense static electricity. Before she could act out on a fight or flight tactic, she flops over on her back like a frustrated turtle, harboring a passed out with squiggles in her eyes. Short whining noisily flew into her ear drums.

Bit curious by the noise, the pointy tips of her ears perked and flopped like a radar. _'What was that?'_ Peering up in curiosity, she scoffs at the visitor._ 'These humans need a bigger yard...' _Behind the window stood a slobbering misbehaving beast. Glaring at said roommate, Koyote continues acting out in a fit of intense rage.

His large paws belated at the screen viciously, nostrils decorated the glass with snot. Suddenly an intense noise cuts through the air. Only silence could be heard within a human's mind; Which wasn't the case for most canines. The large breed freezes for a moment. Waiting for any further activity a hand at blinding speed sailed across his muzzle. Said dog whines out in pain, quickly running away into the bushes. Taking it's place, something much taller with a humanoid expression fills the field. Said red eye glowed out of his swirled orange mask.

With his gloved hand, he places it upon the glass and transmits his chakra into the room. The energy sent shock waves all around the room like a heavy flowing stench of chemicals. A long source riddles across the carpet like a crashing wave, hitting the pink blob literally above shore.

Startled by the noise, Sakura looks up. _'M-madara? Is that you?'_ she melws, pupils enlarged in surprise. For a short time, said trespasser hadn't communicated except for a simple piercing stare. He had been out in the yard, possibly plotting to head inside. He lifts his foot, then smashes through the entire window. The elder Uchiha embarks across the area in only two minutes flat, freezing in place at the sight of a little girl standing in the door way.

Kimiko stood still, hues eyes wide as saucers. Caught off guard, her grip eliminates itself from the bag, allowing the item to collide against the carpet. Skeletal fingers began quacking in shock, similar to obscene movements of a rattle snake. Unable to speak, her breathing quickens in pace, as if the female needed a medicated inhaler. Sensing something coming his way, Madara throws up a hand, easily reflecting such a petty kunai.

Curious to where it came from, his vision scatters all over the place.

An empty dresser, shelf exposed on whim.

Suddenly, an explosion goes off!

Looking away towards the noise, he spies a feeble clone of the opponent holding onto a few weapons of her own. She looks down at him with pure courage and stealth, unaware that her cat hid it's self underneath the bed.

_'This is all my fault.. If I never came here then they wouldn't be fighting each other.'_

_'No, you aren't to blame for this..Certainly it's my doing.'_

Sakura shook her head at the voice,_ 'Don't be foolish! Why can't we forget about what's happened?'  
><em>

_'I have no choice. If you want to leave, take advantage of this moment to escape unharmed.'_

Her head bobs up and down in understanding, _'Okay. Please don't harm her..'_

Madara's voice finally fades away.

Lowering down onto the fuzzy carpet, Sakura slides slowing across the carpet, mimicking the actions of a penguin. Alas close to five minutes, she reaches the base of the floor. Her body shrunk when a vase smashed a few feet away from her. Once the attack resided, she kept moving towards the smashed window. Sakura leaped out of the room in the complete warmth of the outside world.

Her green eyes moved all around, trying to locate a perfect spot to remain hidden until further notice. Sakura trampled over a few leaves only to hiss when a giant mass of fur prevented her from moving any further. Koyote started foaming at the mouth as he took extreme lengths down the grassy terrain to harass her a little further. The pink cat grew annoyed by his stance then launched her self towards its bulky form.

Koyote shifted back and forth, imitating a deranged bull. Said neko remained up top, dragging her small claws across the Shiba's body many times. The pain proved to be too much for the dog as it moved in reverse, falling towards shrubs near the fence. Unable to sink lower into the cracks with her tormentor, a short detour plays out down his arched back. Rolling down a path of sandy fur, she collides with the grass. on both paws, _'I'm.. finally free! This feeling is so.. magical.'_

_~Back inside the house..~_

Madara felt her chakra relocate towards another direction. Satisfied with the results, he decides on whim that current fighting sequence has ended. With a sharp tug, he releases the young Genin, whose been growling viciously, head situated in a head lock. Kimiko jumped a few feet back, settling on a dresser for more support.

Her eye brow raises as the sound of a piece of furniture crumbling from within entered her ear drums. On cue, the dresser caves causing her to seek protection else where. Kimiko had no choice but to move downwards on the carpet once more. But her cautiousness hasn't died out yet. Madara stopped battling her as well. He figured the pink cat left, so there isn't any other diversions he can come up with. Said elder Uchiha made his leave out of the busted window.

Kimiko continues staring ahead at the departing intruder, barely noticing a figure wander into the bed room. "Wait a sec..where did Cherry-chan run off to?"

"Honey, it's time for.. oh!" her mother ends with a gasp, glancing around in complete surprise. "W-what happened?"

Barely, saying a word, said brunette begins scourging around in the memory banks of her brain. Activities sharply reboot visually, with choppy dramatizations that plays out slowly.

Apparently the very room she stood in had been tarnished, smashed, completely no more! All because of that one _masked_ man. Yet, perhaps if she told her mother the entire truth... Would the revealing facts grant a light pat on the back? Or a smack against the right cheek?

"Well, what went wrong? I'm waiting.."

Kimiko couldn't trace any hint of anger in her mother's tone. But judging by tapping noises made by her foot, thundering angry emotions seemed present. took a sharp breath, then turns, facing the older female. "I was practicing a real complex jutsu!" Kimiko exclaimed.

"Whatever type of power that was, it took out your entire room."

Peering down at the floor in shame, "I know, I know... When will the carpenters come by and fix it?"

"Fix it?" repeated her mother, "Sweety, to be honest... not all of this can be repaired. We need everything rebuilt as soon as possible. So come on, let's pack up whatever article of clothing that you can find. You'll be sleeping in the guest room from now on."

Kimiko's eyes were filling up with tears.

This sudden feeling of losing another truly took her by surprise. Yet, she can't tell a soul what happened..

Xx-xXx-xX

Sakura didn't quite enjoy her new location. Supposedly the cat had wandered quite a distance, ending up on the other side of the village. Even though this proved to be a new adventure, the weather conditions were putting up quite a fight. Once an hour passes or more, the clouds tucked away in the sky released whatever tears that swelled up inside like crippled helium. Afterwards, she always stop traveling and hides somewhere, attempting to clean up scattered moist evidence coating her fur.

then thousands of birds will recollect like an ink stain on a shirt and squawk at her. Her kitty instincts growled and tried to come out to beat up those rotten words, only to miss. She's still a kitten, and kittens can't catch their pray correctly without a little help. So she decided to ignore them for a little while longer and then started to walk down the street.

The pink cat placed a paw on the darkened tar only to lift it back to her chest when a small army of tiny humans charged at her. Sakura turned around performing the crab walk only to get scooped up by a chubby cheeked little boy.

"Oh my gawd..jajaajla! It's a kitty with bubble gum on it!"

Quite disturbed by the short verbal summary, "Ewwwww..." chorused his friends.

Squirming wildly in the child's grip, _'I am not! Let me gooo!'_ nyaaed the poor kitty.

A little girl with pig tails tied on each side of her head leaned over, "Kurosaki-chan, let's use Masato's paint set and decorate her the color purple!"

Sakura's complexion whited out like a ghost. _'P-p-p-p..urple?'_ Remaining still in the child's grip, she debates on scraping his neck. itching in readying scratching blows. _'Mad-channnn! Get e'm!'_

Frightened rather quickly, the child openly let's go of her. Dropped way too fast, she lands on a random side of her body. Lowering down on both paws, Sakura couldn't help but glares daggers at them. The results were quite difficult to deal with. Said kids weren't phased by it's anger, even wiling to cause trouble a few more times. pupils vibrate, as if a stick tapped against a musician's triangle. Something almost twice their size stood in the background. What threw them off quite literally caused some of them to piss their undergarments.

The army of children shriek at the top of their lungs, completely terrified at the sight of him. then run off in scattered groups else where. Smirking in achievement, the emotion shifts into a desperate meow as a broom swoops down towards her head. Her body drifts to the left, barely missing the hit by two inches. Sakura moves away once more as the old lady resumes trying to push her away.

"Get off my street now!" roared the woman. "I know many strays like you are carrying worms and rabies!"

_'Worms?'_ Sakura meowed curiously, tilting her head to the left. _'Aren't those found in Kisame's apples?'_

"Beat it! Infecting our children before flu season won't happen again."

The kitten frowns._ 'An infection?'_ she plays back curiously, then shakes her head._ 'I'm not an affection! I just wanna play!'_

She revs up the broom above her head, ready to swing when suddenly it gets snapped out of thin air. The old lady placed the broom in front of face only to find half of it within her grasp. Someone split her broom stick! With a quick growl, she spins only to screech in desperation.

A cold glare frightens her, causing her to skid-dale along with the rest of her flock. Madara only snorts then signs after a ball of flush ambushed his legs. He felt at ease as it purrs in happiness only to frown when Sakura takes a few steps back. Her ears were dropping, expressing sadness.

'That lady over there spoke about something icky. I don't think they sound those wiggly things in rotten apples.'

"Worms are actually a temporary inflammation swimming around in the stomach." he explains carefully, bit puzzled indeed. "I don't exactly know if there are fresh evidence present inside your system or not."

_'That's bad! Let's go to the vet!_'

"I cannot take you myself. Manipulate that brunette's kindness to complete your deed."

_'No, she's mad at me.'_ pouted the kitten, flattening her ears._ 'I don't think Kimiko would go along with it.'_

"As you wish."

xX-Xx-xX-xX-Xx

It was quite peaceful in the veterinary office of Taki. Until a masked figure broke into the office by caving in the outside wall. Everyone stopped what they were doing to scream and throw shit at him. Madara only reflected a few plants and vases as he walked in complete slow motion.

Pausing directly in front of the reception desk, "Greetings fellow employee."

Barely paying any attention, "May I help you?" she questions dryly, dotting down information on patient's files.

Quietly said trespasser fights off any troubling thoughts spilling out. The simple fact that the woman wasn't paying any mind to his presence was a complete turn off. What happened next almost made him afraid of the suspects. Without a single warning, said woman working behind the counter had almost swung her fist into the male's mask.

Acting out on reflex, said Akatsuki subconsciously raised his gloved hand, capturing her by the wrist. Intense heart beats scraped against the man's rib cage as he stares with a cold glare. Even the neko hitching a ride felt it.

Madara grasped the worker's neck yelling, "Quick screaming! Fix my feline before I burn this place to the ground."

Said worker stared at the intrude, "W-where is it..?" she asked, trembling in fear.

On cue, a fluffy kitten popped from the neck of his cloak. 'Hello! Do you mind fixing me today?'

Pointing a finger into the narrow location, "Right here is your patient. I want a doctor to escort her into the cleanest heavily supplied room in the area. If any of you inject some mutation crap into her system, then I'm going to drag my foot straight into your pu—"

Nodding her head feverishly, "Y-Yes sir! We're taking in patients who haven't filled out appointment cards." the worker stammers, cutting him off just in the nick of time. "When can we begin?"

"About now actually. Please wait three minutes for your patient."

Madara thoroughly ceases further conversation. Raising a single gloved hand, he taps lightly around the crook of his neck. Bubbling movement follows suit, sizzling down into a furry head. From a distance, the nurse watches in a pure mixture filled with fear and amazement.

Trembling in her seat, "I-Is this your cat?" she questions, gulping in fear.

Sakura leans over curiously, _'Is this lady gonna check on the worms for us?'_

Silence flooded the room. People were too scared to speak.

Only their hearts were screaming dark filled thoughts on his behalf. They couldn't dare to try to get up. Since after all, most crowds in this village were civilians. All this fright gave Madara goose bumps. They wouldn't dare...

"Yeah, you can say hello if you want."

"...H-hi kitt..y."

Accepting this as an invitation, she hops straight off the man's neck, landing right onto the receptionist desk. Turning around to faces him,_ 'Good bye friend! Wait for me, nyaa?' Sakura mused steadily. _Madara tilts his head upwards in approval, sealing the deal. Quickly people around them groan as a result. Calmly he floats across the room, approaching a seat closest to the door.

Some visitors of the hospital watched wide-eyed, before escaping from their spots completely. Rather impressed with the results, Madara pretty much sucked up this glorious opportunity for a free seat. Taking a load off, the male simply kept to himself. Younger children nearby who tagged along flinched in fear, while others mumbled underneath their breath. Moments later into the stand still, positivity struck like lightning.

After all this waiting, and suffering by the hands of the natives has alas paid off! At least two feet away, the door leading into many tiny rooms for examination opens slowly. Light deep inside seeped through the cracks; Shadows stuck together like glue, forming a small docile image. The depths suddenly moves forward, signaling a pink feline rushing back out into the reception room._ 'I'm not contagious! Isn't this great?'_

Rising up from the chair, "Thank you for your hospitality. We shall be leaving now."

Another nurse sticks her head out the window. "Mr. angry man, will you be paying for your cat's checkup in cash or charge?"

"Neither with be required. Good day."

Bit confused by his response, she continues to stare in puzzlement. Unknowingly something strange went on. Reaching down deep into the pockets of his cloak, a deadly item becomes visible. People suddenly begin to scream! Where did that foreign item come from? Before log, Madara allows the smoke bomb to roll directly out of his palm. Suddenly the bomb explodes!

All at once, gas coats the entire room. People scrambled in random directions, asking for help. Taking advantage of the confusion, Sakura galloped underneath their feet. She had no clue where to move next, following any source of chakra nearby. skidded against the floor, after spying the bottom of a black cloak with red clouds. Madara bent down extending his hand to her, waiting patiently for her to arrive upon his shoulder.

Such a wonderful getaway.

* * *

><p>Damn, what has this fic been turned into? Everybody evolved into straight up criminals! Oh well, he is a nuke-nin after all. Sad part is the fact that Sakura hasn't got a clue to her surroundings. Anyways, let's go off topic for a short moment.<p>

Now that this chapter is complete (Which I doubt), at least two extra are still being worked on. In other news, I have filled in chapter thirteen. An estimation for it's arrival date will remain scheduled in 2013 this year as of yet.

Uploaded: 03/09/13


	13. Sorry guys

I have no clue if people are still checking out this out! For those who are, please listen. Okay, so I ran into a brick wall. All that stuff revealed with Naruto's parents stomped all over Madara's main purpose in this story. I honestly do not know whether to carry on with him or just switch over to Obito. So for the time being, this story will be placed in an incubator till further notice.

If there's any suggestions in mind, I'll love to hear it.

Thanks for understanding!

Uploaded: 3/11/14


End file.
